I'd Give Everything for This
by Harmony201
Summary: When Louise runs away from home after a fight with her parents she reunites with an old enemy Logan Barry Bush. Staying with him changes both of them. A Louigan FanFic. Louise Belcher- 18 Logan Bush- 25. A story of Louigan's life together
1. Running Away

**I don't own Louigan, characters or Bob's Burgers. Review please**

 **-Harmony**

 **Chapter 1: Running Away**

"Louise!" Linda yelled at her as Louise walked out the kitchen at their family restaurant.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled back.

"I will not Missy, get back here now!"

"No!"

"Excuse me?"

"What are you deaf?!"

"Don't talk to me like that!" Linda screamed following her.

"Just did!" Louise shot back.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Louise… Duh!"

"Get back here" she choose to ignore her daughter's comment.

"No"

"Louise we need to talk"

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"Louise Kristina Belcher!"

Louise stopped at those words. Her full name. That was only used when she did something super serious, like when she almost killed Mr. Frond when she was taking her driving test, and she crashed the car. She was in so much trouble.

She turned to her mother, putting her hands on her hips.

'Play it cool' she said to herself.

"What?" Louise asked.

"You can't run away from this, you really messed up now apologize to your father".

"Sorry dad" she didn't mean it, she didn't do anything but she wasn't going to continue this dumb argument.

Bob who was in the kitchen, nodded and forgave or at least accept it.

"Are we done?" Louise asked.

"Not yet" Linda answered.

"What now? I said sorry."

"You're also grounded the whole summer"

"What!" Louise screamed. "That's not fair!"

"I don't care, you heard me"

"I didn't even do anything!"

"Yes, you did now go to the kitchen and help your father!"

"No!"

"Louise! I didn't ask"

"You bitch!"

"What did you call me?!" she quickly walked over to Louise.

"You heard me!" Louise was ready to fight. "I called you a bitch!"

"Louise! Language!" Bob now jumped in.

Linda was totally shocked by what just came out Louise's mouth.

"Go to your room!" Linda said.

"You're a fucking bitch! You don't care about me!" she yelled.

"Louise go!" Bob said walking up to them.

Louise ran out the restaurant, but she didn't go upstairs. She ran down the street, tears coming down her face. She couldn't believe what she did.

She wondered around the street, crying until finally realized she was lost and if it couldn't get any better, it started raining.

Soon Louise was now walking around lost in heavy rain, cold, mad all kinds of bad things happening.

And if it couldn't get worst, a strange car pulled up to her. Louise didn't recognize the car at all, she wanted to run but the person in the car was already rolling down the window, ready to speak.

"Belcher!" the unknown voice called out. They had a deep voice. "Louise Belcher?"

Louise didn't answer, just kept walking.

"That's gotta be Louise, who else has pink bunny ears" they said.

Yeah, Louise still wore her bunny ears at 18, still never took them off not even in the shower, she just made sure her head didn't get wet.

Louise turned to the face. It was a blonde male looking in his late 20's or early 30's, sky blue eyes that shine in the night. A dark maroon colored shirt. She still didn't recognize him. She finally spoke.

"Do I know you?" she snapped.

"Wow, that's hurts Four Ears".

'Four Ears! No it couldn't be' Louise thought. She looked closer, it was.

"Logan!" she was completely shocked.

"Hey Four Ears".

"Oh my gosh" she shivered.

"You look cold, need a ride?"

"No."

Suddenly, thunder came making Louise jump. Logan laughed.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home".

Louise walked up the shiny white car.

"I—its complicating, I'm not trying to get home any time soon".

Logan thought about his words carefully, he didn't want to push her, especially because she was clearly lost.

"Ok, well you should get out the rain, get in" he said motioning her to get in.

She was cold and this was Logan not some pervert and it's not like she was going home or knew how to get home. She nodded, walked around the car and got in the passenger's side.

He started the car and they drove off.

"Where are you taking me?"

"My place, that okay? I'm just guessing you don't have a place to stay" Logan said smiling.

"No I don't" Louise was staring out the window watching the rain drops hit the glass.

Five minutes past and Logan pulls in this parking lot next to a large apartment building. He parked and got out, Louise followed.

They hurried into the building. It had a beautiful hallway, red walls with a red and gold carpet. It was warm inside.

There was a black man at the front desk, who greeted them.

"Hello, Mr. Bush" the man said.

"Hey Mario" Logan greeted back.

"Who's the beautiful lady with you?" he asked, talking about Louise.

She didn't say anything. Logan looked over at the wet girl next to him.

"This is my friend, she'll be staying with me for a while, Louise this is Mario, Mario Louise".

"Hello Ms. Louise"

She just waved. Logan noticed how non-social she was.

"Ok, Mario I'll talk to you later, nite"

"Goodnight"

After they said goodbye Logan walked them into the elevator.

He looked over at Louise, who was staring at the floor.

"You okay?"

Louise quickly looked up at Logan.

"I'm just tired that's all"

"Oh, well you can fill me in in the morning" he joked.

The elevator went to the tenth floor which was the top. The doors opened and she followed him down the hallway to apartment '22'. He pulled out keys and unlocked the door.

When they walked in Louise was surprised on the size. It was her apartment times about 7 or maybe 8.

They walked in and Louise started looking around. It was well decorated, nice furniture. She walked past the black wooden table with photos on them.

There was four, Logan in each. Two with her parents.

'Ugh Cynthia, That bitch' she thought.

The other two was with a group of people, guessing his friends.

"Louise?"

"Huh?" Louise asked turning back to Logan.

"I'll find you some clothes while you shower"

"Ok"

Logan led her to the bathroom, handed her a towel, rag, and soap and left her.

While, she was in the shower Logan was digging through his drawers looking for something for Louise.

He finally found something. A large over size "Rock Party Boy" Band tee that his drunk friend got him at concert two sizes bigger than his. He also picked up a pair of his underwear. He didn't have any women's clothes, he didn't have any lady visitors in a while.

He set the clothes down on his bed.

Just s the water from the shower stopped, he heard Louise called out.

She walked into his room with the blue towel he gave her, wrapped around her.

Logan couldn't help but look at her figure.

Louise had a nice body. She grew up well, she had curves similar to Linda, she's short but has a nice set of boobs. He was trying not to stare straight at them. She didn't have an amazing butt in his opinion, but she was very sexy. She had beautiful brown eyes, she didn't wear makeup and to be honest she didn't even need it. Louise had long black hair pas her shoulders. And of course still the hat on the top of her head.

"What?" Louise asked walking up to him. "Why are you staring at me?"

"It's nothing, here's your clothes" he handed them to her.

"Thanks for everything" she walk out to the guest room.

Even after Louise left, he couldn't stop thinking about how much she's changed. Yeah it's been 9 years since he actually looked at her twice. He pictured Louise in his head but she was without the towel.

Logan quickly slapped himself. He couldn't think of her like that for whatever reason she was going to stay with him and he just couldn't picture her like that. He tired picturing 9 year old Louise again, but it always went back to his first picture.

It was hard to picture that small little girl when he was looking at a beautiful woman.

"I should get some sleep" he said to himself. He crawled into bed.

If he was going to be looking Louise that way it was going to be a long visit.

Soon he relaxed and fell asleep.

xxxxxxxx

Louise walked into the quest room closing the door behind her. The room was black and white, modern just like the whole apartment. She walked over to the king size bed and laid down. It was so soft. Louise was so tired, she almost forgot to put her clothes on. She got dressed quickly and jumped into bed.

She couldn't believe she was sleeping at Logan Barry Bush's house of all people, but it was better than her parents'.

After Louise graduated from high school two months ago she decided to not to go college and take over the restaurant which was always her plan, but because of this fight she thinks she was wrong.

Both Tina and Gene went to college. Tina's becoming a writer, Gene an actor/Singer. But they've always knew what they wanted to be. Louise didn't.

And thanks to that she's sleeping at an old enemy's house.

Yeah, she's still upset about Logan taking her ears nine years ago. Louise isn't one to forgive and forget. Logan wasn't her number one enemy anymore, and she was kind of over him stealing her ears since someone else took them two years ago. His name was Larry Wilson, he took them right off her head when she was talking to Rudy in the hallway. He only did it, because he liked her, but the second it was off her head she went crazy. It was so bad Larry had to transfer to a new school.

Now he is tied with Millie for number one. Millie still drove Louise crazy. Even after graduating Millie still calls her, Louise never answers though.

Now Louise was staying at Logan's house for who knows how long.

But maybe it be fun.

xxxxxxxxx


	2. What a Great Sleepover

**I do not own Bob's Burgers or any of its characters.**

 **Harmony**

 **Chapter 2: What a great sleepover**

Louise slowly woke up to the sun hitting her face. She just laid in bed looking around at the room surrounding her. This was so different from her room. It was bigger than her's, cleaner, plainer, everything was different, her favorite was that the bed was so much bigger. She rolled around happily until there was a knock on the door.

"Louise, you up?" Logan asked. Louise gave a loud groan rolling over closer to the door.

"No" Louise answered.

Logan laughed before coming in anyways.

"Morning" he said walking up to her.

"Hey Logan" Louise said slowly.

"Guessing someone's not a morning person".

"Yep".

"Same here".

"Then why are you so happy?"

"Because I have a job"

"And that makes you happy?"

"Kind of but it's also a wonderful day"

Louise was tempted to ask what he did for a living, but she didn't really care and was too tired to spit it out.

"Okay" Louise said.

"Well I just wanted to see you before I go to work, I'll be back at six at the latest, there's money on the living room table. If you need anything just call me, I already put my number in your phone" Louise looked at her phone that had a green case that said 'Don't Touch My Phone!' on it, that was on the night stand then looked back at Logan.

'When did he do that?' she thought.

"Oh and your clothes are in the dryer" he said.

"Thanks".

"Bye" Logan said walking out. Logan was in a black and white suit, so she guessed he worked at an office.

"Bye" she said quietly then closed her eyes, she wasn't planning on doing anything.

And she didn't.

XXXXXXXX

All Louise did today was watch tv in the living room, she watched murder mysteries. Guessing who did it before they said. She ate six bowls of cereal, she made herself home. She didn't even change, she was still in the clothes Logan gave her. Louise was just laying around watching the time go by. It was around 6 when she heard her phone buzz. She picked it up. She had seven miscalls, four from her mom, one from her dad, one from Tina, and one from Millie. She also had a text. It was from Logan. It said 'Hey Louise I'm just getting off work, I was thinking we could have pizza for dinner, sound good?'

'Sure' Louise texted back, then listened to her voicemail which was just Linda yelling at her to answer the phone.

Louise wasn't ready to talk to her parents or even Tina and Gene, she was going to stay with Logan until the fight had cooled down.

An hour pasted and she finally heard Logan come in, good time too, another minute and Louise would have eaten all his food.

'Six a clock my ass' Louise thought getting up walking to the door.

Logan came in with he's black tie loosen and a pizza in his hands. He walked all the way in the kitchen before speaking.

The kitchen was fancy with all the latest appliances, a master chef kitchen basically. Which was weird, because Louise could tell he didn't use it, it was spotless and all he had was Chinese takeout boxes in the fridge.

"Guessing you didn't do anything today" Logan said laughing.

"Nope, let's eat" Louise didn't really want to have a conversation, she just wanted to stuff her face with pizza.

Logan and Louise sat down at the kitchen island and ate. They didn't really talk much.

"So how was your day?" Logan asked breaking the silence.

"Fine" Louise answered and it soon went back to silence.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Logan asked finishing his pizza, then Louise a few seconds after. "Come on, I'll clean this mess up afterwards". Logan hopped from his seat. "I have been dying to watch it".

Louise finally got up and followed him in the living room. They both sat on the couch, a little space between them.

"What is it called?" Louise asked as it started.

"24 hours, it's this cool zombie movie, where zombies come alive eating people and the government has to stop them in 24 hours, because the villain who made the zombies come alive put a bomb everywhere on earth, I heard it's amazing".

"Sounds stupid".

"Give it a chance".

Louise wasn't one for zombies or monsters that was Tina. As Louise watched the zombies eat brains, she thought of if Tina was here she'd picture herself making out with the zombies. Louise thought all of this was stupid, but she still watched. She looked over at Logan who was clearly enjoying it. She was kind of surprised, yeah he's a guy who looked like he liked zombies and violence, but you'd think with a mother like Cynthia he'd only watch lame educationally movies.

When the movie ended, Logan turned to Louise.

"Whatca think?" he asked.

Louise wanted to say it was total shit, like she thought before it started, but she didn't want to piss him off, not when she had nowhere to go if he kicked her out. But Louise wasn't nice.

"Dumb" she finally said. Logan just laughed at her comment.

"Well I liked it".

"You would like it".

"What you sayin'?"

"All I'm saying is dumb people like dumb things".

"Ha, I'm not the one who ran away from home".

"Shut up" Louise hissed.

"Speaking of that, I think it's time to talk about that" Logan got serious.

"What's there to talk about?"

"Why you ran away? What happened? Why were you on the opposite side of town at eleven at night? Why were you crying?"

"Umm, what?" He saw her crying. 'Oh my gosh' she thought.

"Answer the questions" Logan said laying back against the couch. "And hurry up, because I have work tomorrow" a giant grin appeared on his face.

"Fine" Louise sighed, she didn't want to talk about it. "I had a fight with my parents, I just had to get out of there".

"What was the fight about?"

"What's with all the questions?"

"I just wanna know"

"Well maybe I don't want you to know, ever think about that?"

"Louise come on I don't judge, just tell me, was it because you burned a burger? Spit a spit ball at any boys?"

"No!" she denied.

"Then what? Girl fight with mom? She asked you to finally put on makeup?" Logan asked laughing.

"You're so stupid" Louise laughed too.

"What then?" Logan asked.

Louise just laughed.

Louise got up and started walking towards her room. "Good night Logan". Louise went into her room.

When Louise was out of sight, Logan gout up turned off the tv and walked in the kitchen. He picked up the plates, put them in the sink, and then threw the pizza box away.

Logan spent fifteen minutes cleaning up the kitchen, then started down the hallway, but stopped at the guest room.

He put his head against the door. He didn't hear anything. He slowly opened the door a cracked and looked in.

There was Louise laying at the edge of the bed on her back with her eyes closed.

'What's wrong with her?' Logan thought. 'Cute idiot'.

He closed the door back and walked into his room.


	3. This is My Bathroom

**I do not own Bob's Burgers or any of its characters.**

 **-Harmony**

 **Chapter 3: This is my bathroom**

When Logan got home he didn't see Louise on the couch, he called her name about three times but no answer. He quickly ran to the room he leant to her, worried she left. He burst in her room and she wasn't there, but her phone and clothes from that night still were there.

He walked into his room, he didn't have time to worry about a teenage girl who probably went home after running away and just forgot her stuff.

'Yeah that doesn't sound right' Logan thought.

Then suddenly he heard something coming from his bathroom. He slowly walked toward the bathroom opening up the door.

Louise screamed and he shut the door. Louise was in his bathroom taking a bubble bath.

"Louise!" Logan yelled.

"What the hell you prev..!" Louise yelled back.

"Oh, I didn't even see anything and this is my apartment" He yelled.

"Yeah well you're lucky I was taking a bubble bath or so help me if you saw me I'd kill you!"

"Well I didn't… What the hell are you doing in my bathroom?"

"Bathing dumbass".

"In my Bathroom?!"

"That's where I am".

"This is my bathroom Louise Belcher, now why are in mine and not your own?!"

"Because yours is better".

"And?"

"And nothing, I like yours better so now your bathroom is our bathroom".

"Well if that's the case than let's make my room our room and you can help pay the bills" Logan joked.

Louise laughed.

"Louise?"

"What?"

"Don't use my bathroom again".

The door open and Louise came out with a pink towel around her.

"Mi Casa Es Su Casa, my friend" Louise said patting his shoulder and walking out him room.

"Mi Casa Es Su Casa" He repeated quietly.


	4. Lets Go Shopping

**I do not own Bob's Burgers or any of its characters.**

 **-Harmony**

 **Chapter 4: Let's Go Shopping**

(Three days after chapter 3)

*Knock Knock*

"Louise" Logan said.

"Go away!"

"Louise!" Logan said louder.

"Don't you have work or something?"

Logan walks in to her room to see Louise laying under the covers.

"I did, it's 7:08 Louise".

"Wow" Louise rolled over showing her face.

"You've seriously slept in bed all day?"

Louise yawned and crawled out of bed.

Logan stared straight at her. She was wearing the same exact clothes he gave her the first day.

Louise did Shower, but then put them back on.

"Louise, you wore that for five straight days".

Louise looked down at her clothes. "Well it's not like I have a closet of pretty dresses".

Logan thought about it for a minute.

"Put on some clothes we're going shopping". Logan walked out. "And don't make me wait" Logan shouted.

After hearing that, Louise just wanted to cuss him out, but she did what he said anyway.

She put on the clothes she was wearing the night she ran away.

Louise walked out of her room into the living room where Logan was sitting on the couch.

"I'm ready" Louise said walking up to him.

"Let's go" Logan said hopping up and they both walked out.

They walked out the building, Logan said 'hi' to Mario and they walked to his car. They both got in and drove off.

While they were driving to the mall, Logan thinking that that's actually where Louise got her clothes from. Logan was thinking about what he was doing. He was shopping for women's clothes with Louise Belcher of all women in the world it was her.

He was buying her things now. Logan was not that kind of guy, if he was being completely honest in past relationships, he was a dick, he didn't care about the girls' feelings. He just wanted to either sleep with them or rub a hot girl in his friends' face. But now he's buying a girl a whole wardrobe and he was getting nothing out of it.

Logan was going to have to buy her shirts, pants, socks, panties and bras... He looked over at Louise and suddenly he pictured Louise again but not in a good way. He did his best the past few days not imagine her like that. He quickly shock his head dismissing his thoughts.

"Want to listen to some music?" Logan asked nervously.

"I don't care".

Logan turned on the radio and jazz started playing.

Jazz wasn't his favorite kind of music, but on his way to work it just wakes him up.

Louise laughed out of nowhere.

"What?" Logan asked completely confused.

"Jazz? Really Logan?"

"What I like it"

"Cynthia's not here Logan"

He knew what she was implying, but it wasn't true.

"I actually like jazz Louise, yeah she introduced it to me, but I liked it on my own".

Louise laughed. "You go to symphonies too?"

Logan joined in on her laughter.

"No I don't".

"Sure you don't".

"I don't"

"Ok you don't….Barry".

"Would you stop teasing me?!"

"No thanks, I'm good" a smile appeared on her face. She was actually having fun.

"What's your middle name then?"

"You'll never know".

"Oh come on".

"Nope".

"Fine be like that then" he took one hand off the steering wheel and pushed her hat down in her face covering her eyes. Logan started laughing.

"Stop it and drive!" Louise yelled fixing her hat.

The rest of the ride was just quiet laughs coming from one another and the radio.

Once they got there, Logan hopped out the car and rushed to Louise's side to open the door for her.

"Creep!" Louise said getting out which made Logan laugh.

Louise push Logan and he nearly hit a black minivan.

"What was that for?" Logan asked rubbing his left arm that bumped into the car.

"Laughing".

"Oh this is war Louise Belcher".

"Catch me if you can Logan Bush" she said running in the mall, Logan right behind her. People were staring but neither of them cared they were having fun. But they did stop playing around when everyone started staring, well Logan stopped.

Logan walked into a shop called "Pretty Pretty Pink", and it was no doubt it was a girl clothing store almost everything was pink and it was playing girl power songs.

Louise followed not even giving it a second thought.

Logan started looking at some clothes.

Soon a woman with blonde hair with all pink on (pink tank top, shorts stopping above knees and pink one inch heels) walked up to them.

Louise couldn't help but notice that the girl had on too much makeup, she looked like a clown in pink. Louise guessed she worked here, because she saw four other girls dressed like that and she had a name tag. Her name was Mackenzie.

"Hi, can I help you sir?" Mackenzie asked staring straight at Logan.

"I'm helping my friend find some clothes".

Mackenzie looked over at Louise, looking her up and down.

"I don't think this store will be any help".

"Excuse me?" Logan asked her.

"Your friend, I'm just guessing this stuff really isn't her style".

Louise wanted to smack her, but the girl wasn't lying.

"Can we go?" Louise said to Logan.

His face was just filled with anger at Mackenzie for being rude like that.

Then Louise just walked out leaving him.

He just wanted to yell at Mackenzie, but that would cause another sense. He quickly went to catch up to Louise.

"Well she was rude" Logan said.

"Yeah whatever".

"See any stores you wanna try? Maybe something without pink".

"Let try this one" Louise said walking into a store called 'Flashlight'.

"Okay" he followed her in.

Logan found a few things she liked. All together she found eight outfits. Louise said she only needed two, but Logan told her eight. She got a ten pack of black panties and a twelve pack of socks. 'Flashlight' didn't sell bras, so they would need to go to another store, but a worker told them a store that does called 'Laces'.

Once they got to the cash register and started ringing up the items Logan pulled out his wallet and paid.

"I'll pay you back" Louise whispered to Logan.

"No you won't".

"I will".

"No you won't, you don't need to, my treat".

"Logan I'm not letting you buy clothes for me, I'm paying you back".

They grabbed the bags and head out still talking.

"You not paying me back".

"I don't need your charity Logan".

"I know it's not charity, I'm just being nice".

"Why are you? Your buying clothes for me and letting me stay with you, why?"

"Because I'm nice".

"Ha! Sure".

"What else would it be?"

"Maybe, I don't know, but your creeping me out, the old Logan isn't nice to anyone".

"Well I'm not the old Logan, now am I?"

"Guess not".

"Here's the place".

Logan and Louise walked into 'Laces' and started looking around.

There was a large table with dividers with colorful lacey panties on them and four others just like that.

They walked to where the bras were.

"Want me to wait outside?" Logan asked. He felt a little weird being in there with Louise, with all the ladies in there staring at him.

"I don't care".

Logan thought he should have left and kind of wanted to, but at the same time he wanted to stay, so he did.

A tall skinny black haired girl in a dark blue tee with jeans and matching blue sneakers and measuring tape on her shoulder walked up to Logan.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked.

"I'm with her" Logan said pointing to Louise who was looking at bras. Maybe he should have wait outside.

"Oh ok" The lady said then walked up to Louise.

"Need to get sized?" she asked Louise.

Louise shook her head. "I'm good".

"Okay" she said then left them.

While she left she gave Logan a strange look.

Louise looked around, then picked a white lace one and handed it to Logan.

"Hold this" Louise said.

"How many do you need?"

"At least eight".

"Need help fighting some? It's getting late"

Louise thought about it for a minute. Did she really want her old arch enemy helping her find under garments? It would make this even weirder.

"Fine, size 32b".

"Ok" Logan said and started looking.

He picked up two white and black ones.

"You know these have matching panties?" Logan asked.

"I already have underwear Logan" Louise said not even looking up.

"Yeah ones with kittens on them".

"Shut up!"

Logan laughed. "You need underwear that matches the bras".

"No, I don't Logan".

"Louise…" Logan said slowly.

"Logan it's not like anyone will see them".

"Didn't you just walk around my place half naked?"

"Okay so you" Louise laughed.

"I have friends over sometimes".

"Who?"

"Remember Scotty and Jacob, old friends of mine?"

"Nope and I don't think they'd care if I was in mitch match under clothes".

Logan laughed again.

"Well I'm still getting them for you" he said.

"Logan! I don't need them!"

"I don't care".

"Logan I'm serious".

"Me too, the bras and the panties match and matching is good".

"Logan…"

"We're getting them, you don't even have to wear them".

"You're not going to change your mind are you?" Louise asked.

"Nope" Logan picked up three grey lace bras with matching lace underwear.

"Fine whatever, it's not even worth fighting you over, we got eight?"

"Yeah, come on"

They walked to the cash register. There was a tall white man with long light brown hair and a smile on his face, his uniform was just like that one girl.

Logan paid for the items and then they left.


	5. I'm Fine

**I don't own Bob's Burgers or its characters.**

 **-Harmony**

 **Chapter 5: I'm Fine**

While they walked to the car, Logan was telling Louise cheesy jokes.

"That is so lame Barry".

"Shut up Four Ears".

They both laughed at their given nicknames.

They got in his car, putting the bags in the back seat and Logan looked over at Louise.

"Want Chinese food for dinner?"

"Sure" Louise answered and turned to Logan. "Thanks again".

"Anytime".

Then they drove off to the Chinese restaurant down the street from his apartment.

It was called 'Gold Dragon' one of the best restaurants in town and of course Bob's Burgers was on that list too.

Logan went in and Louise stayed in the care. She pulled out her phone and saw that she had twelve missed calls. Two from Millie, three from her dad, two for Tina, one from Gene, and four from her mom.

Louise couldn't ignore them forever, and she knew how her mom liked to jump to conclusions maybe thinking she's dead or something.

Louise dialed Tina's number hoping she was still up, Tina went to bed at least nine p.m. and it was nine:twenty.

She heard someone's voice that wasn't Tina on the other line.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Oh hi Louise" Jimmy Jr. greeted.

'Oh Jimmy yeah, haven't talked to him so long forgot his voice' Louise thought. Tina got married to him right out of high school. They were married, so why won't he answer her phone?

"Jimmy, where's Tina?"

"She's in the bathroom, where are you? We're at your parent's house, and your mom is going crazy".

"That's not important".

"Louise".

Suddenly, she heard her mom in the background yelling her name.

"Is that Louise?!" she yelled.

"Yeah" Jimmy Jr. said.

"Give me!" she shouted. "Louise?!"

Now Linda was on the phone.

"Mother" Louise said sternly.

"Where the hell are you?"

"That's not important, I'm gone and I'm not coming back".

"Louise, we're sorry please come home".

Louise didn't say anything.

"Louise at least tell me you're save".

"Mom, I'm fine, I'm with a close friend".

"Are you ever coming home?"

"I don't know yet, I just need time to calm down mom".

"I and your father are so sorry Louise" She heard her mother crying.

"I love you mommy" Louise said with tears coming down her face.

"I love you too sweetie" Linda said.

Louise looked up from her lap and saw Logan was coming with the food in a white paper bag.

"Mom I have to go, I love you" Louise said then hung up.

Right on time, Logan got in the car putting the food on Louise's lap.

Louise wiped her eyes.

"Everything ok?"

"Yep".

They drove back in silence until Logan spoke.

"I'm having a poker game tomorrow night. That cool?" he asked.

"It's your place".

"But you're my guest, so is it cool?"

"Yeah, it's fine".

They arrived and Louise quickly got out of holding the food and two of the five bags. Logan got the rest. Louise walked in the building without even waiting for him.

He rushed after her, and got in the elevator, just as the doors were closing.

"Are you mad or something?"

"No just tired Logan".

"Oh".

The elevator reached their floor and they went to the apartment. Logan opened the door and they walked in.

Louise was the first to notice.

"Logan what is that?" Louise asked looking at the balcony.

There was a giant hot tub that wasn't there before.

"He didn't!" Logan said excitedly.

"Who?!" Louise was totally confused.

"That son of a bitch" Logan laughed. "Scotty!"

"What?"

"Nothing I just have to make a phone call" Logan grabbed his food. "Goodnight Louise".

"Night Barry" She took the bags and her food and walked to her room.

Louise laid her new clothes on her bed and watched a movie eating.

She watched a police crime movie that she didn't enjoy, but she was bored.

After she finished eating and turned off the tv and went to sleep.

She was asleep for at least three hours and then woke up suddenly. Louise just laid in bed for a few minutes until she got up.

'Maybe Logan is up' she thought.

She walked down the hall to Logan's room. The light was shining through the door crack.

She could hear his voice so she just walked in.

There was Logan sitting on his bed with his pants down and his hand on his penis and computer out.

Louise screamed and quickly shut the door.

Logan was masturbating.

"Oh my god" Louise said to herself. She ran into her room.

Logan quickly slammed his laptop, pulled up his pants and ran after her.

He got to her door, wiped his hands on his pants and his topless chest, then knocked on the door.

"Louise" he slowly opened the door.

Louise didn't answer.

"Louise?"

"You- you were … oh my god" Louise said sitting on her bed.

"I uh it's not what you think".

"So you weren't just touching yourself?"

"Louise".

"I saw you Logan! You were watching …porn!"

"Louise"

"Logan stop!" Louise said walking up to him. "You don't have to explain herself to me".

"Yes I do".

"No Logan yeah it's weird, but you a sexually man and an adult".

"I'm sorry you had to see that".

"Yeah".

"Did you need something before you know?"

"Oh no I just couldn't sleep and guessing you couldn't either".

"I'm sorry"

"Logan stop saying sorry, everybody does it".

"Yeah, but not everyone gets caught".

"Come in" Louise said.

Logan walked in and sat down on the edge on her bed.

"We don't need to talk about it Logan".

"I just want to explain".

"I know I want to".

"Fine" Louise sat down next to him. "Explain".

"Believe it you're not that was the first time in years I did that, It just happened and I don't know why, it just did"

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"It's okay".

"Yeah I don't know".

"Go to bed Logan or try".

"Can we keep this between us?"

"Who would I tell?"

Logan laughed.

"Now go" Louise laughed.

"Goodnight".

"Goodnight".


	6. Slap Me Already

**I do not own Bob's Burgers or its characters.**

 **-Harmony**

 **Chapter 6: Slap me already**

Louise rolled out of bed and walked out her room. She went into the living room and saw Logan sitting on the couch watching cartoons and eating cereal.

"Don't you have a job?" Louise asked.

"I took the day off".

"To watch porn?"

"No" Logan denied.

"Then why?"

"Because I can!"

"Okay calm down" Louise sat down next to him. She watched him eat.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Let me have some".

"Get your own".

"I don't want a whole bowl just a little".

"Ugh fine" he handed her the bowl and she had two spoon fulls. He was staring right at her. She handed the bowl back and wiped the milk off her face with her sleeve, Logan was still staring.

"What? Do I still have some on my face?"

Logan put the bowl on the table and wiped her cheek with his left thumb. "There all gone".

"Thanks" she turned to the tv. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Nothin' really, I'm just going to lay around, watch cartoons, look at you normal stuff".

"Look at me?"

"Yeah".

"Barry that's so creepy, do you know how creepy that sounds?"

Logan laughed. "Yeah, I know, I just want to look at you".

"Why?"

"Because you're beautiful".

Louise burst out laughing. "Very funny, really why?"

"I already told".

"Shut your butts coconuts" Louise said still laughing.

"I'm serious".

"Ha!"

"Louise!" Logan yelled stopping her laughter. "You're beautiful".

Louise's expression changed from joy to anger.

"Shut up!" she shouted. She jumped from the couch.

"What?!"

"Stop whatever this is!"

"Are you really mad that I called you beautiful? Wow".

"You're lying! That's why I'm mad".

"I'm not lying, gosh just take the compliment".

"Shut up!" Louise yelled.

"Take the damn compliment".

"If you don't shut up!"

"What? You gonna slap me?!" Logan was standing up in front of her now.

Louise didn't respond.

"Come slap me!" Logan yelled. "Slap me!" Logan said that three more time and Louise's face was turning red.

After the sixth time he said it, she finally slapped. Hard. Logan screamed in pain and Louise ran into her room slamming the door behind. Her right hand was blood red. What had she done?


	7. Just Call me an Open Book

**I don't own Bob's Burgers or its characters.**

 **-Harmony**

 **Chapter 7: Just Call me an Open Book**

Logan was in the bathroom washing the blood off the left side of his face. Louise slapped him hard. His face was burning red on that side.

Suddenly he hears someone behind him. He looks in the mirror in front of him and sees Louise leaning in the doorway of his bathroom.

"What came to finish the job?" Logan asked, Louise just laughed.

"You told me to slap you."

He did and the second it came from his mouth he regretted.

"Yeah well that was too hard" Louise laughed again.

"I know and I'm…"She paused for a minute. "I'm not sorry".

"Not?"

"Yeah, you made me really mad."

"Did I deserve a slap like that tough?"

"Yeah! You did Logan."

"Well, then I guess I should say sorry."

"Yep."

"Louise I'm sorry for telling you the truth."

"Shut up!"

"Why are you here anyways? To tell me you're not sorry for slapping me so hard I bleed?"

"No, I came to help" she said waking up to him taking the black rag from his hands.

She started wiping the blood from his face until Logan jumped back hitting the sink.

"Don't press to hard, it really hurts when you touch it!" Logan said.

"Don't be a baby Bush" Louise said continuing what she was doing.

"Shut up!"

It was silent for a few minutes until Logan broke the ice.

"You know my mom used to give me kisses on my boo-boos".

"Well I'm not you mom, better call her and tell her you got slapped for making a girl mad."

"About that… you know I was right about that."

"Or you were just being nice."

"Being nice is telling the truth."

"What you said wasn't true."

"Yes it was."

"Logan it wasn't, now stop moving".

"You're beautiful" Logan said looing her straight in the eyes. "That aint a lie."

Louise sighed, turned, and walked in his bedroom sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Let me tell you a story" Louise said and Logan hurried to sit down next to her. "Four years ago, I was heading into high school with my friends, before high school we ruled the world, everyone was afraid of me."

"Wow."

"Yeah, but that all changed the second we got in high school, because being smart and tough aren't that important, you wanna know what is? Being hot. And because of that, my powers were useless in high school. You know what being hot gets you? A hot boyfriend, then hot friends, and then you become popular. Well I found out that I wasn't hot enough to get a boyfriend, not one that counted. So I didn't get a boyfriend, friends, or become popular. Hell a guy didn't even look at me twice. I wasn't hottest girl in school, my grade or even my class, so don't tell me I'm the hottest girl in the world, because I'm not Logan and let's be honest, if I was in high school with you, would you look at me twice? Or before answering that, would you date me or one of those porn stars you watch? You'd pick her so don't even lie. I'm not hot, because none of this would happen to a hot girl."

Logan was shocked by everything Louise said.

"Goodnight Logan" Louise said getting up and leaving.


	8. Poka

**I do not own Bob's Burgers or its characters.**

 **-Harmony**

 **Chapter 8: Poka**

Logan walked to Louise's door, knocking on it.

"Come in" he heard her say.

Logan opened the door and saw Louise laying down on her bed.

"Hey" Louise said.

"Hi."

There was awkward silence until it was broken.

"Look I didn't know what-" Logan started but was interrupted.

"Logan, no one knew, I… I just don't like being called beautiful or pretty or cute."

"I'm sorry just normally when I call a girl beautiful she thank me, not slap me."

"I'm not a normal girl Barry" Louise said tugging lightly on her ears.

"Yeah you're not" Logan walked closer to her and sat on the edge of the bed. "Nothin' normal about you."

"Or you Logan Barry Bush."

"Guess we're some weirdos, huh?"

"Yep."

"Louise?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for telling me the story."

"Yeah, it's whatever."

"We cool?"

"We're cool."

"Good, now help me get ready for the poker game please" Logan hopped up.

"Ugh fine."

They both went into the living room, pulled out the poker table and set it up behind the couch. Logan got eight metal chairs that used only for poker which was twice a month. Louise organized the poker chips and got out the cards.

"What time will your friends get here?" Louise asked.

"It about twenty minutes, oh and the hot tub, Scotty got it, because yesterday at work I was talking about how I've never been in a hot tub and Scotty said 'he's going to change that'".

"Why haven't you been in a hot tub before?"

"Cynthia said 'they can kill you with all the hot germs in there".

"You believed her?"

"I was only five when she told me."

Louise laughed.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you last night, I was busy."

""Busy mastur-"

Logan cut her off. "I was busy okay!"

"Okay" Louise laughed. "So what am I going to do while you play with your friends?"

"Stay in your room."

"Or…"

"Of what?"

"I play poker with you guys."

"You know how to play poker?"

"Eh, I'm okay, but practice makes perfect."

Logan thought about it. "Do you have money?"

"Some."

"Fine you can play."

Logan was ready to rob Louise out of whatever she had, but truth be told Louise was a boss at any gambling game, she use to take everyone's in town money, but she didn't want Logan to know that.

"Good" Louise commented.

"Well they'll be here any minute, so go change please."

"Yeah wouldn't want your friends to see me in my panties and bra" Louise joked walking into her room.

Louise was wearing her pj's and she understood why Logan wanted her to change. Her pj's were just pink gym shorts and an oversize dark green tee. She digged through her new clothes that were still laying on her bed. She quickly put on a pain white shirt that stopped right at her belly button, an army green jacket, black jeans with rips on the knees, black leather boots, and of course her bunny ears.

Once she was ready she walked out and heard Logan laughing.

She fixed her hat and walked into the living room.

There was a man a little shorter than with dark brown hair, brown eyes and wearing a red collared shirt with khaki shorts stopping at the top of his knees and grey flip flops, talking to Logan who must have changed too, because now he was wearing a blue collared shirt with black shorts and matching blue sneakers.

'Old man' Louise thought. She walked up to them to join the conversation when the man gave a shocked look.

"Who is this?" the man asked Logan. "A…" Logan cut him off.

"Shut up! Louise remember Scotty?"

"Scotty, hello" Louise said.

"Louise, that weird bunny girl from nine years ago Louise, last name Benner?" Scotty asked still surprised.

"It's Belcher and I'm right here" Louise said.

"She's right here" Logan repeated.

"I just can't believe it, her, that little kid is here, why?"

"She needed a place to stay, so she's staying here" Logan answered.

"Why?"

"That's none of your business!" Louise said crossing her arms.

Just then someone burst in the apartment wearing all black with light brown hair and eyes, holding two cases of beer.

"Who's ready for Poka bitches?!" he yelled.

Both Logan and Scotty laughed and walked up to him.

"Hey Jacob!" Logan cheered.

"Hey Jae" Scotty said.

Jacob looked pasted his friends to Louise.

"Damn!" Jacob said walking pass them to Louise.

"Remember Louise Belcher?" Logan asked.

"Belcher?" Jacob asked turning back at Logan. "That kid?" Now he looked back at Louise. "Wow."

"Beer, now, please." That was all Louise said to his comment and Logan laughed.

"Sure your old enough sweetie?"

"I'm 18 now beer, I won't ask again" Louise said holding out her hand.

Jacob handed her one and she walked over to Logan.

At that time five other guys shown up.

Eight people sat around the poker table, one fat guy with a larger white tee and brown shorts and flip flops was eating all the good Logan put out, Louise, who was sitting next to Logan watched him deal the cards.

"That's Rob, he likes food" Logan whispered to her.

"I can see" Louise whispered back.

They were in the middle of the game, when Jacob started giving Logan weird stares.

"Come on Logie-Bear, you can do better than that" Jacob said and everyone at the table laughed except Logan.

"Logie-Bear?" Louise asked him still laughing.

"Shut up" Logan said. Everyone was still laughing though.

"Come on rich boy don't hold back" Scotty said joining in.

"Can you guys stop with the nicknames?" Logan asked.

"Rich boy?" Louise asked confused.

"Rich meaning money, which he has a lot of" Jacob said.

Louise gave him the 'bit me' look. "Shut up".

Jacob just laughed.

"How much money do you have?" Louise asked turning to Logan.

Logan took a sip of his beer before answering. "Not that much."

Jacob jumped in. "Not that much, dudu you own a billion dollar company, you have billions, not that much my ass!"

"Billion?" Louise asked. "Logan a billion dollar company?"

"It's in the high millions" Logan commented.

"No billions" Scotty said.

"Wow" Louise said.

"What?" Logan asked her.

"Were you going to tell me?" Louise asked.

"I don't know and why do you care?" he asked back.

"Because we're friends thought you could tell me some things and I was going easy on your ass, now I won't.

"Give it your best shot" Logan said.

That round lasted at least twenty minutes, until the guys decided to kick Louise out, she robbed them, took all the wings doing an evil laugh when she did.

"Louise you're out, Rob stop eating those damn crackers and come play" Logan said. Rob had stuff six crackers in his mouth when Logan spoke.

"What? Why?!"Louise asked.

"Cause you kicked our ass" One guy said.

"Logan?" Louise trying to get his sympathy. "Come on!"

"Sorry Louise, but the guys voted, you're out."

"Fine whatever losers" Louise collected her winnings and got up. "Bye losers" Louise said and walked away. Rob took her sit and the guys continued playing, laughing, and drinking beers. Louise stopped and stared at the hot tub.

She wasn't going to spend the whole night in her room.

"Louise!" Logan called out.

Louise turned back.

"Go to your room!" He said and the other guys laughed.

Louise didn't want to embarrass him in front of his loser buddies. She just stuck her tongue out at him and did what he said.

Logan went back to the poker game drink and laughing with his friends. Logan was thinking about what just happened. He told her to go to her room, because he didn't want her hearing what they were going to say, yeah she was 18, but with a few beers his friends could be the dirtiest men alive. He felt like he was her father the way he told her to go to her room which sicken him.

Meanwhile in Louise's room….

Louise put her money on her bed and turned on the tv. It was the News. Louise sat on the edge of her bed and watched as the News talked about a bank robbery.

Soon Louise got bored and started thinking about the hot tub.

'Logan didn't really think I was going to stay in my room like a good girl, right?' Louise thought.

She hopped up and went digging through her clothes. She's only been here six days and the room already looked like a hurricane hit it. Louise picked a lime green bikini that she picked up at the store as a joke saying that she and Logan could go swimming at the beach and Logan took it literally and bought it for her.

Louise put it on and looked in the full body mirror. She looked ok she thought, not showing too much. She put her hair in a messy back bun, still wearing her hat. She grabbed her pink towel and walked out.

The second she walked in the living room she felt the room's eyes.

'What? Have these guys never seen a girl in a bikini?' Louise thought. She knew that some of these guys had spouses, she saw their wedding rings while playing with them.

"I'm just going to chill in the hot tub for a while your highness" Louise said to Logan, then walked out on the large balcony to the tub and got in.

As she did, Logan was still staring and Jacob noticed.

"You hitting that?" Jacob asked.

"No" turning to face him quickly denying it.

"I would."

"Shut up! Let's just play."

Logan looked at Louise a few times thinking about her in a way, that he shouldn't of. The guys didn't really notice or care, they were too busy taking his money.

'I don't just wanna hit that I wanna love that' Logan thought staring at the girl with bunny ears who had not just stole his money, but his heart too.


	9. First Time for Everything Part 1

**WARNING: THIS PART IS RATED M FOR MATURE, THERE IS A LOT OF ADULT THEMES. I'VE WARNED YOU!**

 **I do not own Bob's Burgers or its characters.**

 **Chapter 9: First time for Everything Part 1**

After everyone left, Logan went out of the balcony to Louise, who was still in the hot tub looking out at the night sky.

"Hey", Logan said.

"Everyone gone?" Louise asked.

"Yep."

"Make any money?"

Logan laughed. "No, actually I lost money, you know I think those guys only play with me, because I suck".

"Maybe, but you know I would of helped you".

"No you wouldn't, you'd rob me too".

Louise laughed and nod. "I would."

"How much did you earn from that game?" Logan asked.

"624 dollars, you guys are idiots".

"How were we suppose to know you were that good?"

Louise laughed again.

"Well there's some leftover pizza in the oven if you want some", Logan turned away to leave, but Louise grabbed his arm.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"You're still my archenemy."

Logan laughed. "Yeah and you're still mine."

"You did lose you're evilness though…" Louise started.

"You sayin I'm not evil?"

"If the shoe fits…"

"Well, would a non-evil person do this?" Logan quickly grabbed Louise's ears and ran in the apartment.

Louise hopped out the hot tub running after him, not even caring about a towel. She chased him around the living room until she tackled him and they both feel on the floor.

Louise grabbed her hat and put them on her head. "Thank you".

Logan was laughing.

After a few minutes passed, Louise was just sitting on Logan's stomach.

They play fought for a few too after the silence.

Louise was slapping his face non-stop and Logan was yelling 'Mercy'.

But out of nowhere Logan jumped up letting Louise hit the floor on her back.

"Hey come on we're playing".

"It's getting late".

"Logan, are you okay?"

"Yeah, goodnight Louise".

"Logan wait! Why are you acting so weird? We were just playing."

"I'm tired."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you covering yourself with that magazine?"

"I'm going to read it in bed."

"Move it!"

"What?!No!"

Louise quickly grabbed it and saw what he was hiding.

'Was he turned on while we were playing?' Louise thought.

"Logan" She said.

"Nigh-"before he could finish she quickly kissed him.

Logan kissed her back.

'Is this really happening' Logan thought. 'Am I actually kissing Louise Belcher?!'

Louise was just as shocked of her own actions too.

Logan hands slowly moved down to her waist, her body still wet from the hot tub.

Louise put her arms around his neck. "I hate you so much" Louise whispered.

Minutes of just kissing and body touching, Logan's hands went down from her waist to her butt, right when he noticed it, he hopped back and hit the glass wall.

"I-we shouldn't" Logan spat out.

Louise walked closer to him. "I like you and hate you, point is, I want this to happen."

Logan didn't say anything.

"I want to."

"You sure?" Logan asked in disbelief.

"Yeah" Louise answered then kissed him on the cheek.

A giant grin appeared on Logan's face.

Louise took his hand, and she led him to his room closing the door behind them.

At this point, Louise was smiling too.

Logan started to kiss Louise, having her push up against the door.

He mouth went down from her lips to her neck. Louise's heart beat got faster and faster. "Logan, I've never done this before" Louise got out of her mouth.

Logan, then stopped what he was doing, then looked at her. "Yours a virgin?"

Louise nodded. "I'm a virgin."

"Oh".

"I still want this to happen, I just thought that was something I needed to tell you".

Logan went to sit on the edge of his bed and Louise followed.

"Yeah, that's something important" Logan said.

"Does it hurt?"

"Does what?"

"Sex".

"No, not for guy virgins, but girls…." Logan went on.

"What?"

"I dated this girl virgin, and one night she wanted to have sex, so we went to my place and started, but…"

"What happened?"

"She cried a lot, so much that we didn't finish, she said it hurt a lot."

"Oh".

"Yeah, so I understand if you don't want to do it".

"Logan, I can't stay a virgin forever, and it would be better with you than anyone else."

"You still want to?"

"If you do."

"Yeah" he was excited, not because he was taking her virginity, but because it was her, the girl he's been dreaming about since she got here.

She kiss his cheek again, then lay down, Logan climbed on top her of

"Can we go slow?" Louise asked.

"You're the boss, if you want me to stop, just tell me, you want even slower, I'll go slower, you want faster, I'll go fast, just tell me what you want, and I'll do it" Logan said. "And Louise?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to know, I'd never hurt you".

"I know".

Logan and Louise started kissing and touch, and soon their Clothes Start to come off, Logan first, Louise unzipped his pants, Logan untied her bikini top, then soon they're both naked under the covers, kissing each other. Louise was on top now. 


	10. First Time for Everything Part 2

**WARNING: THIS PART IS RATED M FOR MATURE, THERE IS A LOT OF ADULT THEMES, I MEAN A LOT A LOT, I'M SO SERIOUS RIGHT NOW, SO IF YOU'RE NOT ABOVE 17 THEN TURN BACK. I'VE WARNED YOU! THIS PART IS SO RATED M SO…**

 **I do not own Bob's Burgers or its characters.**

 **First time for Everything Part 2**

 **Author's Note: I made this a two part because I'm changing the point of view for this chapter. I made this certain part Louise's point of view, because it would be better to know how Louise feels and what are her thoughts, since this is her first time, only this part will be in first person and I'm only doing it in this one part.**

'Okay, my first time, wow, a little nervous. But it's with Logan, and he said he'd take it slow.' I was on top until Logan flipped on my back. It does feel kind of weird being naked in front of him, I bet he feels the same, me seeing his junk and all.

We kissed a few more times, and then he position himself opening up my legs.

"Ready?" Logan whispered in my ear.

I nod.

Logan slowly put himself inside. His penis was about eight inches, it was not something to mess with. He put inch by inch in. I almost screamed, but covered me mouth. It felt like a knife slowly stabbing into me. 'How do people do this?'

Then Logan pulled out and took a deep breath.

Logan did this four times putting it in a little deeper and then pulling out. I just put on a fake smile to make him think I was ok. I held back my cries, because if he heard them he'd stop and we'd never do this again.

With another push in and a scream came out my moth unwillingly.

"Louise?"

I finally opened my mouth but a burst of pain hits me and I almost scream.

To my surprise, Logan just continues like it didn't even happen. Why? I was sure he'd stop and send me to my room or something.

"Logan?" I managed.

He looked down at me with a grin on his face.

"Louise?"

"Why didn't you stop?"

The grin quickly disappeared. "Did you want me to?"

"No! I just thought you would when you heard me."

"Are you still in pain?"

"A little, I'm fine though" That was a lie.

"I'd be surprise if you weren't in pain Louise, your body hasn't had this happen to it before, so it's going to hurt a little, but then the pain will go away."

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"You can go a little faster."

"Okay" he said calmly.

Right after that, we continued.

Logan started kissing my neck.

He was going a lot faster than before, his in's only last about three seconds.

I was just staring at his black and grey ceiling fan above us, watching it spin around.

Soon, I felt nothing, not him pushing in or out, or his kisses. I just froze there for a second.

A grin appeared on my face, and I rapped my legs around his waist and my nails in his back.

The pain was gone.

We kissed on the lips, while his hands were glued to the head board.

A moan escaped from mouth, then another and another, then I couldn't shut up.

My stomach was turning and I came, Logan was laughing at me saying my reaction was priceless.

I felt total bliss.

A few seconds pasted and Logan did the same. It felt kind of weird, but I like it.

Logan pulled out and started kissing my body. Then his lips moved to my left bob and he started sucking. Moans came out my mouth. He got my whole bob in his mouth and I started moaning his name louder and louder. He did the same to the right leaving them both wet.

His kisses went all the way down to my vagina and then he looked at me.

I closed my eyes then took a deep breath.

Then I felt something wet inside me. I looked down at Logan who had his tongue in me.

I moaned a few things, screaming his name, holding on to the bed sheets.

Then Logan went back on top of me and kissed my lips.

Our hearts racing, all sweaty. Logan laid down beside me.

My first time…


	11. Penzon

**No warning we're back to the normal rated T and no Louise's POV, we're back to third person. I just want to thank everyone for reading and thanks for the comments I just love reading them, they make me so happy and finally here's chapter 10.**

 **I do not own Bob's Burgers or its characters.**

 **Chapter 10: Penzon**

(Morning After)

Louise laid her head on Logan's bare chest, looking out the window.

Logan was rubbing Louise's back, looking down at her.

"Hi" Logan said.

"Hi."

Logan kissed her forehead.

"Last night-". Louise cut him off.

"Shut up", she joked.

Logan laughed.

"It was amazing", Louise said playing with his chest hairs.

"It was."

"Thank you".

"Thank me?"

"For being my first."

"You wanna know something?"

"What?"

"That was the best sex I ever had"

"Wow!"

"Yep, you're the best".

Louise laughed.

"Or you just have terrible sex".

"Shut up" he joked. "You wanna talk?"

"Didn't you just tell me to shut up?"

"Louise, come on."

"Logan, aren't we already talking?"

"Yeah, but about last night, I think we should talk about each other, get to know each other, so this isn't just a hook up, I want to do this again."

"What do you wanna know?"

"Like, what have you been up to in nine years?"

"High school."

"And?"

"The restaurant, that's it"

"That's it?"

"Yep"

"That can't be it"

"Well it is"

"Don't you have a social life?"

"I have friends Logan."

"Any boy-friends?"

"If you mean friends that are boys, yes, if you mean dated any boys, no. You're the first guy I've ever kissed" Louise said lifting up her head looking at Logan in the eyes. "You were my first."

"Yeah" he kissed her again and Louise laughed when he pulled away. "So, no boyfriend ever?"

"Yeah, you have nothing to worry about, I'm single."

"Not for long, I hope" Logan joked.

"So, your turn, tell me about you."

"Well, I went to college, graduated, then came back home and started a business that helps make people live easier."

"Your company?"

"Penzon, I named it Penzon, after my favorite cartoon Penni Zon as a kid."

"I use to watch that with Gene."

"Wow!"

"Yeah, it was good, so that's your favorite cartoon?"

"Yeah."

"So, Penzon is successful?"

"Very, we're making millions every day."

"Do you have a social life? Any girlfriends recently?"

"I dated a few girl out of college, none stuck, and then I got famous and rich, and then the only girls who came to me were just there for my life not me."

"Oh well, I'm not here for anything other than you."

Logan kissed her again.

"I think, I'm going to call in sick, being a CEO, I can do that."

Louise laughed as he picked up his phone from his night stand.

"Hello, hey Scotty, yeah, crazy night, I'm not going to be at work today" Logan said on the phone, and then fake cough.

Louise laid down on her back and Logan sat up.

Logan laughed. "Okay, you got me, I'm not sick, but I'm- I know, I own the company- yeah, Scotty, ok I won't- I know you can take care of everything, yes, I trust you, ok I'm not coming in bye." Logan hung up. "There I'm all yours."

"Good" Louise pulled him down and they kissed.

Logan crawled on top of her.

They were flipping each other. Louise on top, Logan on top, Louise on top.

"My second time" Louise whispered in his ear.


	12. Define Prefect

**I do not own Bob's Burgers or its characters.**

 **Thanks for all the amazing reviews guys! Soon to come, many more chapters! So stay tone.**

 **-Harmony**

 **Chapter 11: Define Perfect**

(Two days after chapter 9, Logan and Louise are going on their first date.)

"Ugh why is this so hard?!" Louise said laying on her bed. All her clothes were all over her bed. "It shouldn't be that hard to find something. I only have eight outfits." She got up and dug through the giant pile. "Okay that's it, I'm canceling" she said walking to the door.

Once she opened it, there was a bouquet of pink lilies on the floor, right in front of her door. She picked it up and saw there was a note. She took it in her room, put them on the white wooden desk in her room and read the note.

'Dear Louise,

I'm so excited for our date today and why wouldn't I be? I'm going on a date with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and please don't make a smart comment, when I say it, because I'm serious Louise. And I know you may laugh at me for doing this whole flowers and a note thing and you may not even be reading this. God I hope you are. I can't wait.

Love (Don't say anything),

Logan'

Louise did want to laugh and say something smart, but she didn't, she just smiled.

'Logan' she thought. 'Stupid romantic Logan'.

She put the note down and went back to the pile of clothes. She closed her eyes and randomly picked some clothes. She grabbed a black dress with a big back hair bow to go with it. She also put on her sneakers.

'There' she thought and walked out.

Louise went in the living room, where Logan was already ready, wearing a nice suit with a black tie, sitting on the couch.

"Thought you weren't coming" He said.

"Well, I'm here".

"You're five minutes late."

"Shut up Barry."

Logan laughed and walked to her.

"You ready?"

"Yeah" Louise said with a smile.

They walked out the building, holding hands.

Logan helped Louise in the car and then ran on the other side and got in.

"So, where are you taking me?" Louise asked.

"Ever heard of a restaurant called Shrimpie's?"

"Nope."

"Wow really? It's the best place to get seafood in this town."

"My family doesn't really eat seafood."

"What? How? This is a seafood town."

"Well when your dad owns a burger place, seafood isn't really on the menu and Gene is allergic to lobster. So…" Louise shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, well you having some tonight, so I hope you're not allergic."

"I'm not. So how good is Shrimpie's?"

"Amazing, my family and I use to go every Sunday afternoon."

"That was your Sunday dinner, at a seafood restaurant?"

"Yeah, that was our favorite restaurant"

"Wow!"

"Oh I mean…"

Louise laughed.

"It's ok" she smiled.

"Bob's Burgers is second."

"Thanks, may dad would appreciate that."

They drove to Shrimpie's and Logan helped her out the car.

They walked in holding hands.

"Bush" Logan said to the waiter and the waiter walked them to their table.

It had a silky white table cloth and white roses on it.

The whole place was fancy and beautiful.

As they sat down, Logan ordered red wine for them.

Louise was looking at the menu.

"Do you already know what you want?" Louise asked looking at Logan.

"Yeah, the Shrimpington Bowl."

"Okay, well since this is my first time, have any advice?"

"I like pretty much everything, so I guess anything you choose will be great."

"Well, that was helpful" Louise said. "I guess I'll just get the SeaWorld Special."

"Okay."

"I'll be back, ladies room" Louise got up and patted Logan's shoulder as she walked pass and went in the bathroom.

The waiter came back with wine and took there order before Louise got back.

Once Louise got back, the waiter had already started walking away.

"Hey" Louise said sitting down.

"Hi, wine's here."

"Great, did you-"

"I ordered for us already." He interrupted.

"Ok" Louise picked up her glass and took a sip.

She almost choked, she coughed it up.

Logan started laughing. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Ever have wine before?"

"Shut up!"

Louise laughed too.

Logan took a sip of his.

"I like it" Logan said. "Best wine there is."

"It is good."

"You just got excited?"

"Logan!"

They both laughed.

They talk for about five minutes catching up and the waiter came back with there.

Logan took a bite of his food.

"Mmm… try this" Logan said holding out a spoonful to Louise.

Louise hesitated for a second then tried it.

A sour look appeared on her face.

"That's-"she quickly covered her mouth, got up and ran to the bathroom.

"Check!" Logan called out.

Once Louise got back, Logan had already paid and thanked the waiter. Louise flicked the waiter off as they walked out.

"You sure you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little sick I guess."

They walked to the car.

Logan reached in his pocket for the keys, when he realized that they were in the car.

"Shit" he said quietly, but Louise still heard.

"What?"

"They keys are… in the car" he said slowly.

"What?!" She yelled.

"Do you happen to know how to pick a lock?"

"I don't have my lock kit!"

"Damn!"

"Why would I bring that on a date Logan?!"

"I don't know, I just thought."

"Well, you thought wrong."

"Don't be mad at me."

"You left the keys in the car!"

"On accident!"

"Fine! Just call someone to pick us up!" she crossed her arms.

"I would but…"

"What?!"

"I wanted to give you all my attention, where's yours?"

"At your place, it died."

"Damn it."

"I guess were walking" Louise said walking away.

Logan ran after her.

"Wait up!"

"Shut up!"

"Are you mad?!"

"I don't know Logan, do I look mad?"

"Yeah!"

"Then I'm mad!" she yelled.

"Ok… that's understandable."

It started raining.

"Could it get worst?" Louise asked.

"Hey, thanks for the worst first date god!" he yelled at the sky.

"You sound crazy!" Louise laughed.

"You know this is one of the worst dates I've ever had."

"This was my first."

"First?"

"Yeah, you're my first everything, pretty much."

"You've never went on a date before? I remember when I was in high school… lots of cute girls."

"I had friend hangout dates with my friend Rudy, but we never couple dated.

"Oh, well I'm sorry your first real date was so crappy."

"It's ok, it's not like it can get worst."

Right then a red truck drove by quickly and splashed Louise with road side rain water.

She screamed.

"You jinxed it" Logan said.

"This is one terrible date."

"Here" he said putting his suit jacket on her.

"Whatever!"

They walked past a park and there was street dancers performing. Louise stopped once she saw one dancer blow fire out his mouth, in the corner of her eye. Logan followed. There was already a crowd of people watching too. The light from the moon shined on them. The rain stopped and the water already on the ground shined like the stars.

Logan was smiling at Louise.

"What?" she asked.

"Your eyes."

"Logan."

"They're beautiful" he walked closer to her. He pushed her hair back behind her ear.

"Thanks."

Logan looked past Louise at a hot dog cart.

"You know we really didn't get to eat."

"Yeah…"

"Come on" he grabbed her hand and pull her to the cart.

"Two hot dogs please" Logan gave the guy a five dollar bill.

Louise got ketchup on hers and Logan got mustard.

They ate their hot dogs while they walked home. They laughed about their night.

"You should have seen your face when that water hit you" Logan said laughing.

"Yeah, we're so unlucky" she laughed.

"Two unlucky weirdos."

It took them ten minutes to get back to the apartment.

"Are you guys okay?" Mario asked as they walked in.

They just laughed.

"Everything's amazing Mario" Logan cheered.

"Amazing!" Louise repeated.

When they got the apartment door they stopped.

"Tonight was…" Louise started.

"Crazy" Logan finished.

"Yeah, but I loved it."

"Me too."

"It had a bad start, but finished on top."

"Yeah, but it was nowhere prefect."

"Define prefect."

They both laughed.

"I really enjoyed our time together."

"Yeah."

They kissed each other.

"How are we going to get in the apartment?" Louise asked.

"Oh, I always leave it unlock for Scotty and stuff."

"Aww… besties."

"Shut up Four Ears" Logan had a smirk on his face. "Of should I say… Two Ears!" He quickly grabbed her ears and ran in the house.

Louise ran after him and pushed him on the couch. She took her ears back and put them on her head.

"It's four ears, Barry" She laughed.


	13. Yes to the Dress

**I do not own Bob's Burgers or its character.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and love guys!**

 **-Harmony**

 **Chapter 12: Yes to the Dress**

"Louise!" Logan called out.

"In the living room!"

Logan walked in to where Louise was, who was eating candy and watching tv.

"What's up?" Louise asked.

"I have this thing to go tonight, and I was wondering, if you'd go to me."

"What's the thing?"

"It's like a party with some other companies like Penzon."

"And you want me as your date?"

"Kind of."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, tonight you can't be my girlfriend."

"What?"

"People can't know I'm dating you, because you know, age difference."

"Seven years."

"Seven years is big, and you looking like a 13 year old doesn't help."

"So, what am I to you tonight?"

"You're a friend of the family."

"Oh, interesting, what time is this party? Is it casual?"

"9 and formal."

"I don't have any formal clothes."

"I know, that's why you're going shopping."

"Again?!"

"Yes, but I can't go with you this time, so one of my employees will, she's into fashion, so that's good."

"Oh."

"Her name is Kerri and she be here soon so get dress". Logan got up and walked away.

Louise got up and went in her room. She got dressed, putting on a black pair of jeans, white noodle string sleeve t-shirt, and army green jacket.

"Louise!" Logan yelled and she ran out to the living room.

"What?!"

"Kerri's here!" There was a short light brown hair girl standing next to him.

"Hi", Kerri said.

"Let's go", Louise said walking up to the door.

Logan handed Kerri his gold credit card.

"She needs a formal dress and needs to be back by 7, and maybe get her hair done" Logan said.

Kerri giggled.

"Shut up!" Louise snapped. "Let's go!"

"Louise be nice!" Logan said.

"Bye Barry!" she yelled leaving.

Kerri followed her.

"Hi" Kerri said again.

"Look, I'm not good at conversations, so let's both shut up and this will go faster" Louise said as they walked out the building.

They walked to a big black car.

"He got a driver", Kerri said.

They both got in the backseat and Louise rolled down her window.

"So, we're going to a nice little shop called 'Cinderelas' okay?"

"Fine, whatever."

They rode in silence the whole ride there.

Once they arrived it was 4:05 p.m. The driver dropped them off.

"Here we are", Kerri said as they walked in.

While they were looking it was silent until Kerri coughed.

"So are you and Mr. B dating?" she asked.

"It's complicated."

"You must be, he taking you to the Companies Ball, getting you a new dress and everything."

"It's complicated."

"Well, you guys look cute together."

"Thanks", Louise said quietly.

"Like this Louise?" Kerri asked holding up a bright pink dress.

Louise shook her head. She looked at some dresses herself.

"Wow, Kelli look at this."

"It's Kerri, and wow that's beautiful."

"I love it!"


	14. Trouble Maker

**I do not own Bob's Burgers or its characters.**

 **There's a lot of drama to come so stay tune.**

 **-Harmony**

 **Chapter 13: Trouble Maker**

"Hi Mr.B" Kerri greeted.

"Hey, when did you guys get back?"

"Ten minutes ago."

"Oh I was just getting ready", Logan was wearing a black suit, white dress shirt, solid black tie, and black dress shoes.

"You look amazing sir" Kerri said.

"Where's Louise? It's 8:12."

"Oh umm" she said nervously.

"Kerri? Where is she?"

"Logan", Louise's voice came from behind him.

He quickly turned around.

There was Louise in a long black leather dress with a sipper in the front that stopped at the middle of her stomach. It matched her curves perfectly. There was no hat on her head. Her ears were gone. Her hair was curled down. Her hair stopped at her breast. She had on three inch high heels and a smile on her face.

"Wow" Logan said with his jaw to the floor.

"Close your mouth, Barry" Louise said walking up to him. "I guess I did well."

"You did amazing."

"Thanks, you said do something with my hair."

"Guess I can't call you Four Ears anymore."

"I'm only taking them off for tonight, you said formal and I want to look nice."

"Well, you've out done yourself, ready?" he asked offering his hand.

Kerri gave him his credit card and then left before Louise took his hand.

"Let's go."

They left the building and there was a black limo.

"You going all out I see", Louise said as they got in.

They rode up to a large building with five cars doing the same.

As they got out Logan grabbed her hand and they walked in.

It was a beautiful fancy large room they walked into.

They walked down a set of gold stairs to the dance floor.

"Wow" Louise said under her breath.

"Yeah it's beautiful, almost as beautiful as you" Logan whispered in her ear.

"It's amazing."

"Yep every year, I use to take my mom to this."

"Wow, that's sad."

"Shut up and don't cause any trouble, this night is important to me."

"I'll try."

"Trouble maker."

"That's me" Louise smiled.


	15. 18 isn't 21

**I do not own Bob's Burgers or its character.**

 **Chapter 14: 18 is not 21**

"Logan" Louise whispered.  
"Yeah?"

"Why are all these people staring?"

"Maybe it's that dress you have on, people can't help, but stare."

"I know you can't. You've been staring, since I put it on."

"Well in my defense, the only dress I've ever seen you in were those green little girl dresses."

"Well, I did grow up."

"I'll say." He looked at her butt.

"Logan!" Louise said elbowing him in the side. "What happen to you telling me to keep my hands to myself, like I'm some kind of animal, huh?"

"I didn't know how hard it was going to be for me."

"I don't care, if it'll kill you not to touch me. Stop! I'm doing you a favor, remember our story? I'm your mother's close friend's daughter, which also means we're just friends."

"I know, I made it up."

"Then stop trying to break it!"

They walked into the ball room that was decorated with red and gold. There was a whole crowd of people.

Logan greeted people as they walked past.

Then they stopped at a small group of people.

There was three of them. A short old lady in a black and white floral dress with white short curly hair in white heels. A tall man looking in his early 40's, wearing a black and blue suit, with brown short hair. Then another man, a little shorter than the other, wearing a white and pink suit with blonde hair.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Rich" the old lady said to Logan.

"Hello Meredith", Logan said with a smile.

"Hi" Meredith said, then noticed Louise. "Who is this beautiful lady with you?" she asked.

"Guys, I want you to meet Louise Belcher, she's a friend of the family."

"A girl like that can't be just a friend" the brown hair guys named Noah said.

Everyone in the little circle laughed.

"Well, we're friends, my mother is very close with his, and they invited me to come tonight, I think my mother was trying to set me up" Louise joked and everyone laughed.

"You seem so young, how old are you?" Meredith asked her.

"Eighteen."

"Wow, that's such a young and pure age, I remember when I was eighteen" Meredith commented.

"When you were eighteen, you so weren't pure" the blonde man named Gabriel joked.

"Well, no one's prefect" Logan said.

"Anyways, off the topic of me. Ms. Belcher this is the time you live your life and maybe make some small mistakes" Meredith told her.

"Well, tell my mother that, all she can talk about is grandbabies" Louise said.

'Is that true?' Logan thought.

Louise gave him a smile. "I'm going to get a drink." She then let go of his hand, then walked to the bar.

Logan stayed and they talked about Penzon.

Louise walked up to a black bartender, wearing a white dress shirt with black pair of pants and a black vest with dress shoes.

"Can I help you?" the man said, cleaning a glass with a white rag.

"Vodka please."

"Age?"

"Eighteen."

The guy looked up at her.

"Sorry I'm not servicing an eighteen year old, go find your parents."

"Excuse me?"

"Eighteen isn't twenty-one and I need money for the drink."

"Come on its just one drink."

"If I let you, then I should let a ten year old then."

"Hey, something wrong?" Logan asked walking up to them.

"This prick won't give me a drink" Louise told him.

"Oh, really?" Logan asked looking at the bartender.

"Hi sir, I didn't know she was with you."

"Well she is, I surely hope there isn't a problem, I would hate to fire someone tonight" Logan said.

"No problem, what did you ask for again?"

"Vodka please" Louise answered.

"Yes ma'am" The bartender started pouring the drink.

"She gets whatever she wants of how many she wants and she doesn't like the word 'no'" Logan said and Louise mockingly stuck her tongue out at the bartender. "If there's a problem, just call me and someone will be going home with a pink slip" Logan whispered in her ear, but it was loud enough for the bartender to hear.

Louise could see the fear on the bartender's face.

Logan walked away once the bartender gave her the drink.

That wasn't the last drink Louise had. She had two vodkas and three cocktails, then she was just trying random drinks. She was on her seventh drink, when she felt like she was going to throw up. She quickly walked pass everyone in the ball room, smiling, pretending to be okay and once she was out of sight, she ran into a bathroom.

She finally realized what bathroom she was in.

It was the men's.

"Shit" she said to herself.

She pulled out her phone from her little matching leather black purse and dialed Logan's number.

"Hello?" Logan answered.

"Logie-Bear, I'm-"Louise threw up in the sink before she could finish. "Bathroom". Then she hung up.

Logan quickly raced to the bathrooms. He heard someone throwing up in the men's room.

'That's got to be her' he thought and walked in locking the door behind him.

"Louise?" he called.

"Lo-"she threw up again, this time in a toilet.

He ran over to her, pulling her hair back.

She finally stopped and turned to Logan.

"Finally" she wiped her mouth.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look like I am?" she asked standing up.

"How much did you drink?"

"I don't know."

"Louise, if you don't tell me what happened, I can't help."

"I said I don't know!" she snapped.

Louise walked to the sinks, turned one on and washed her mouth out.

"Louise!" Logan yelled.

"Shut up!" Louise turned back to him. "If I wanted to get yelled at for my mistakes, I would have never ran away!"

"Louise…" Logan calmed down. "I'm sorry"

Louise took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have drunk that much and I just messed up." Louise walked closer, breaking the space.

"Nobody's perfect, Louise."

"I know, but I should have done better and I'm sorry" she kissed his cheek. "So sorry."

"It's okay Louise."

"I never drank before" she put her hands on his chest, look him in the eyes.

"Guess you got excited."

"I guess" she kissed his lips.

"Louise."

"What?"

"I know what you're doing. Don't!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Louise…"

"Shh" she put her index finger on his lips." My finger smells like vomit" she laughed.

She was slowly getting down on her knees, laughing. She unzipped his pants and looked up at him.

"I love you" she said then pulled down his pants and underwear.

"You're drunk."

"No you're drunk."

"Louise."


	16. I Hate the Word No

**I do not own Bob's burgers or its characters. Who doesn't love drama? Am I right?**

 **-Harmony**

 **Chapter 15: I Hate the Word No**

Logan pulled up his pants and Louise got up.

"We should go" Logan said. "We're been gone for too long they'll notice."

"You, they'll notice you're gone, Mr. Rich, I'll be at the bar."

"Louise, have you learn nothing?"

"I learn how to make you moan my name, without taking my clothes off."

"Louise, I'm serious."

"Who knew a simple blowjob could open you up."

"Louise, I don't want you anywhere near that bar."

"Logan…"

"Stay away!"

"You know, normally a guy would kill for what I just did, but you don't even want that again."

"Louise, I'm not like other guys, I'm not normal."

"I know."

"Please."

"Logan, do you really not trust me?"

"I'm not saying I don't trust you, it's the alcohol can make you do crazy things."

"Like give a guy a blow in the men's room."

"Yeah!"

Louise laughed.

"Then come with me."

"I can't I have to talk to people about Penzon's new features."

"Oh come on, please…"Louise begged

"I guess I can talk about them in our Monday meeting."

"Yay!" Louise yelled.

"Okay fine, but only one drink."

"Maybe."

"I'm serious!"

"Sure…"

They walked out of the bathroom to the bar.

Logan had two beers. Louise had two cocktails, and also had a shot contest with one of Logan's employees named Paul. Louise won. Logan told her not to do it in the first place, but she didn't listen.

During the contest a group of people surrounded them cheering for Louise.

After it, Logan and Louise walked to the limousine and Logan helped her in.

Louise was out the second she hit the car seat.

Logan laughed.

Once they got to his building, he thank the driver and carried Louise in.

"Hey Mario", Logan greeted.

"Hi Sir, how was the ball?" Mario asked.

"Good."

"Is she okay?" Mario pointed to Louise who was in his arms.

"Yeah, she just drunk too much."

"Oh okay Sir."

"Night Mario."

"Goodnight Sir."

Logan walked in the elevator.

Once they reached his floor, he pulled out his key and unlocked his door.

He was so tired, he didn't even bother to lock it back.

He carried her into his room and laid her down. He laid down on the bed next to her.

They were both knocked out cold, until Scotty bust in.

"Logan!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What?" he asked sleepily.

"Get up!"

"Scotty, what's wrong?" Logan asked getting up.

Louise was up now.

"What the hell?" Louise asked rubbing her eyes.

"We have a problem!" Scotty said.


	17. Rumor Has it

**Last chapter left you like "WHAT?!" or at least I hope, if it didn't then I'm so sorry it was dramatic enough…**

 **I do not own Bob's Burgers or its characters.**

 **Chapter 16: Rumor has it**

"What?!" Logan yelled. They were in the kitchen. Louise was eating popcorn that she made, when Logan and Scotty were whispering.

"What?! Someone tell me what happened or shut the hell up, because I have a head ache and you guys screaming isn't helping!" Louise yelled.

They didn't listen.

"This is bad" Scotty said.

"Logan!" Louise yelled.

"What Louise?" Logan ask frustrated.

"What is happening?!"

"Show her" Logan said to Scotty.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Just show her."

Scotty pulled out a rolled up magazine out of his jean pocked and showed it to her.

"Shit!" Louise said putting the popcorn on the counter.

"Yeah" Logan said.

It was on the town's most famous news magazine, 'Down at the Wharf' it was a story on Logan and Louise, front cover story and it was big.

The head line said everything, with a picture of Logan and Louise holding hands from the ball.

Next to the picture, there were the words, ' 's new really young girlfriend?! Another rich man with a very young woman. How young does he like them?'

Louise did look at least 16 or 15 in the photo.

"What are we going to do?" Scotty asked.

"I don't know" Logan answered.

"Yeah, it's bad, but can't we just ignore it?" Louise asked.

"We can't just ignore it, he is the face of Penzon and we're trying to join Penzon to other companies and we can't do that if people think he's a pervert" Scotty yelled.

"Then what do we do?" Louise asked.

"We try to deny" Scott said.

"Deny?! Look at this photo, we can't deny it" Louise yelled.

"Why did you even take her?" Scotty asked Logan.

"Because she's my girlfriend, let's just tell the world the truth."

"So you want to confirm this? That your screwing a girl that look like she's in middle school."

"I'm eighteen!" Louise yelled.

"That doesn't matter, the truth doesn't matters, what matters is we cover this up before it gets out of hand."

"So we like?" Logan asked.

"Fine, let's do it" Louise says crossing her arms.

"Okay, now they don't have any proof all they had was tonight, now we have an interview and say that you're a single man, she's a of the family, joke around, don't make it a big deal, but to make this believable, I need to know if there's anything you two did that wasn't friendly, something that would make this rumor true."

Logan and Louise looked at each other.

"Something."


	18. Undercover

**I do not own Bob's Burgers or its characters**

 **Chapter 17: Undercover**

"The bathroom" Louise said quietly, but Scotty still heard.

"What happened in the bathroom?" Scotty asked.

"Are there cameras in the bathroom?" Louise asked, ignoring Scotty's question.

"What happened in the bathroom?!" Scotty repeated a little louder.

"There's been camera's in the bathroom, since that man killed his boss at a party four years ago" Logan said.

"Shit!" Louise said under her breath.

"What happened?!" Scotty yelled.

"I'll fix this" Louise said, then walked away in her room

"Logan! What happened?!" Scotty asked again.

"Nothing."

"Sounds like something."

"We'll fix it, you just go make sure this story isn't on the news."

Scotty nod and left.

As he did, Louise came back wearing tight jeans, and a dark green lace shirt, and white heels.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked her.

"I'm fixing this."

"How?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Louise."

"Logan, I'm fine, this will be fine just trust me, I'm fixing this, now give me your keys."

"My keys?"

"Yes, Logan."

He handed her them.

"Don't crash my car."

"I won't."

xxxxxx

Louise drove to a small building that's next to the ball mansion. It was called Maximum Security. Louise over head a security guard talking about this place with another guy at the bar.

Louise parked on the side of the road. It was so dark outside.

She rushed in the building that was just as dark as outside the only light was from the five computer screens that hung on the grey walls, next to the front desk.

Louise walked up to the front desk, where a heavy white man looking in his late 30's.

'I didn't think it'd be this easy" Louise thought.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could help me, I'm looking for something, a recording from tonight's ball" Louise was pulling on her shirt.

With the shirt she had on you could see her hot pink bra.

"And you are?"

"That's not important. What's important is I get that tape."

"I can't help you."

"Actually you can." Louise walked behind the desk, closer to him. "And I can help you."

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, you help me, I help you." Louise bend down in front of him and kissed his cheek. "I need the men's bathroom tape."

"Oh, sure" he nervously dug through a stack of CDs a grabbed one from the middle.

"Thanks" she reached for it.

"Not so fast! What's on it?"

Louise sat on his right knee, laughing.

"That's not important."

Louise kissed his cheek again. She grinded on him a little.

He grabbed her waist, handing her the CD, but she couldn't get free.

Louise felt disgusted and sick.

The guard started kissing her neck and she jumped, pushing him off.

"Get off me!" she yelled. "Oh my gosh really! I'm seventeen, you prev, say anything about me or this tape and I will scream rape, because what you just did is illegal and gross, you freak! And trust me I know how to make people believe me. Ever touch me again and I'll kill you! I'm so serious!" Louise yelled, then quickly walked out and rand to the car. It was raining now.

'I had to' Louise said to herself as she drove off.


	19. How to Break the Truth

**I do not own Bob's Burgers or its characters.**

 **Chapter 18: How to break the truth**

Louise slowly walked in the door, thinking Logan was asleep, but he wasn't.

Once she walked in the living room, Logan jumped up from the couch.

"Louise!"

"Hi"

"Hi?! Do you know what time it is?!" Logan yelled.

"It's past midnight or something."

"It's three in the morning!"

"Logan, chill out, I said I was going to fix it and I did."

"What are you talking about? How? What did you do?" He lowered his voice.

Louise held up the tape and walked closer to him.

"I fixed it."

Logan hugged her tight. "Are you wet?"

"That's what happens when it rains."

Logan grabbed the CD and sat on the couch. "What are we going to do with this?"

Louise thought about it.

"Got a hammer?" She asked with a smirk.

Logan looked completely confused. "Kitchen."

Louise ran in and dug through two drawers and finally found a metal hammer and ran back to Logan.

"Why do you have a hammer in the kitchen?"

"I don't know" Logan shook his head.

Louise took the tape and set it on the black wooden coffee table.

She quickly slammed the hammer on the CD. There was a giant smile on her face, while she was doing it.

It broke into a hundred pieces.

"There" Louise said putting the hammer down on the coffee table. Now there's no proof."

"Yep" Logan said staring at the broken CD.


	20. The Press

**I do not own Bob's Burgers or its characters.**

 **Chapter 19: The Press**

Louise and Logan feel asleep on the couch together.

Scotty saw them together and didn't want to wake the cute couple up, but had to.

"Logan!" Scotty yelled.

"What?" Logan hopped up.

Louise slowly woke up. "Shut up!" she yelled.

Scotty just ignored her. "We have a problem."

"Another one?" Logan asked sleepily.

Scotty turned on the 100 inch flat screen that was built on the wall. He turned it to the news channel.

*TV*

There was a picture of Louise and Logan holding hands from the ball.

Reporter: "Resources confirm, Logan Bush, CEO of Penzon inc. is dating a teenage girl named Louise Belcher. Molly"

Molly (Another Reporter): This is Chad Snitcherson, a guest at the Incorporation Ball. Chad tell me what you saw.

Chad: Well I was at the bar and I saw Mr. Bush and this young lady drinking and laughing, they looked like a couple to me, she did look a little young to be drinking, maybe fifteen, anyways I had a shot contest with the girl, they left, I think they kissed.

Molly: You heard it here, Mr. Penzon dating a fifteen year old?

Reporter: Thanks Molly, You've heard it here people so you better believe it. And also is it true that reading causes cancer? Find out tonight at 11.

*Back from tv*

"And its worst" Scotty said.

"I wonder if reading causes cancer…" Louise thought out loud.

Logan and Scotty ignored that dumb comment.

"How?" Logan asked.

"There's reporters outside your apartment."

"What?!" Logan yelled getting up.

Louise put her face in her hands.

"Shit Scotty, what the hell? You had one god damn job!"

"I'm sorry, but they had the story before we found out!"

"Scotty, you're my assistant now assist me!"

"What do you need me to do?!"

"Fix this now! Take the back exit!" Logan yelled and Scotty ran off.

"Logan" Louise got up and tried to touch him, but he pushed her away.

Louise was silent. She was so mad, at him, at her parents, at the news, the reporters, at the whole world.

Louise silently walked passed Logan and to the door.

She had the hand the door knob.

'Here goes nothing' she thought.

xxxxxx

Louise swung open the front door.

Reporters were all talking at once, lights from five different cameras on her. They were asking her questions, but she couldn't understand.

She finally spoke.

"Shut up!" she yelled and everyone did.

"Hi, I'm Louise Belcher, which you may already know. You guys may think you know a lot about me, but you don't know a thing about me. I know that you're only here, not for the truth, but because your lives are shitty, your marriage, relationship, family, and your job. Everything in your life is shitty, so you're here to make someone else's life just as shitty. Face it, your job is to make people's lives just as shitty as your own. You say you're here to uncover the truth, but who cares if some rich guy is dating some girl, who he shouldn't be. Even if I told you, I wasn't in a relationship with Logan Bush, you wouldn't let it go. Well let me say I am dating Logan Bush, which shouldn't be important to you guys, but since it is let me say, we're dating, we're lovers, I love him. And he's not some perv. He's not 'into' little girls, I'm not a little girl. I'm eighteen and last time I checked at eighteen, a person can sleep with whomever they want. Would you care if a 65 year old poor man was screwing a regular nineteen year old girl, I know I wouldn't see that on the news. Yeah seven years is a big difference, but so is 46. It's not my fault the god brought the love of my life to Earth seven years before me. Logan Bush is not a pervert, a pervert is a thirty year old man watching little girls play in the park, getting turned on by it. Yes, I'm younger than him, but age is only a number. Now stop trying to turn someone's life as shitty as your own and try to make your own life less shitty. So tell the world I'm sleeping with a 25 year old man, like I care, I'm only talking to you, because he cares. Now do me a favor and get the hell out of my apartment building." She spoke loud and proud, then shut the door after she was done.

Everyone was shocked on what she said on live tv.

When she closed the door, she turned around and there was Logan standing behind.

She slowly walked over to him. They were a few inches away from each other, when Logan grabbed her and kissed her passionately.

They broke apart and Logan picked her up, she wrapped her legs his waist, he carried her to his bedroom and they fell on his bed.

"I love you so much" Logan whispered in her ear. He started taking off her clothes starting with her sweater and pj's.

A few second later, she was laying on her back naked with Logan on top of her, taking off his clothes.

He threw their clothes by the door and they started.

"Logan!" Louise moaned.

xxxxxx

Louise laid on her side blowing in a condom.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked kissing Louise's shoulder.

"Condoms are like balloons, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Louise picked up a box of condoms that were on the night stand. She blew one up and tied it like a balloon.

"Look it's a penis!" Louise put it in Logan's face, she was trying to put it in his mouth. "Come on open!"

"Louise, stop!" Logan covered his mouth.

"Open!"

Logan smacked it out of her hand and they both laughed.

Louise blew up all the condoms in the box, which was about twenty.

"I made you a penis" Louise said still laughing.

"I wanted a dog" Logan joked.

Louise threw one in his face.

"Would you stop wasting them, we need them" Logan said.

"No, we don't."

"Yes, we do if we want to have safe sex, I really don't want kids right now and I'm not going to stop having sex with you."

"I agree" Louise blew up another one.

"Louise, I'm not buying anymore."

"Good, because I don't like condoms."

"What?"

"I like to feel you inside me."

"Well I like it safe."

"We can have safe sex without condoms."

"How?" Logan sat up in front of her.

"I'm on birth control."

"What?! Since when?"

"Since our first time, you were at work when I got them."

"Oh."

"So no more stupid condoms."

"No more."

Louise kissed him.

"Great" Louise whispered.

She sat down on his lap with her arms around his neck.

They were making out for a long time, then Logan got on top her from her behind, he was biting her right ear, and that made her moan his name.

They had anole sex for twenty minutes, and after it they laid at the end of the bed laughing.

"The things you said to those reporters, just wow that was amazing" Logan said, then kissed her right hand.

"Yeah those dumb shitters" Louise said laughing.

"Yeah" Logan laughed.

"So…"

The laughing stopped.

"So…"

"Everyone knows now" Louise said.

"Yeah, everyone."

"You know, I wish we came out a little better, more on our terms."

"Like to our parents?"

"Yeah, now my parents find out where I am and who I'm with on the news."

"We can still tell them, we can have a coming out party invite our families and we tell them on our terms."

"Ok I like that."

"Okay let's call our parents and invite them, and I'll call Ruson" Logan said grabbing their phones from the night stand and hand Louise's her's.

"Who's Ruson?"

"My personal chef."

Logan got out of bed and dialed his mom's (Cynthia) number.

"Hey stop showing your junk" Louise said throwing his grey underwear at him.

"Hey mom" Logan said into the phone.

"Logan's penis is in my face!" Louise yelled laughing.

He quickly covered her mouth before his mother heard.

"Tonight, I'm having a dinner party, can you and dad come? That's great. Ok tonight at eight. Ok no, Ruson's cooking. Okay. Okay. Mom I heard you, bye mom, bye I love you too bye!" Logan hung up.

He took his hand off her mouth.

"Really Louise?"

"You know you love me" she smirked.

"I do" Logan kissed her upside down.

Then he started tickling her.

"Logan stop!" Louise yelled, but he didn't. "Logan!"

He finally stopped after five minutes and grabbed her phone.

"Your turn."


	21. Family Takes Care of Family

**I just want to thank Mckenzee Parker and Kiki and many others for the amazing reviews, you guys are the reason I post these stories.**

 **I do not own Bob's Burgers or its characters.**

 **Chapter 20: Family takes care of Family**

"Mom", Louise said on the phone with Linda.

"Hi, sweetie bear", Linda answered.

"So mom, long story, can't really explain on the phone, but I really want you to see the person I've been staying with."

"Oh."

"Can you come to the apartment building 623 on Seasland Drive, apartment 32?"

"Umm, sure…. What time?"

"Eight."

"Ok, I'm nervous and excited."

"Ok great, I think…"

"Going to see my run away daughter at apartment 32", Linda sung.

"Mom."

"My little baby, going to see my bunny baby", she sang.

"Mom, stop!"

"Going to see her."

"Mom, you're better than this!"

"I love my babies."

"Ok, bye…"

Louise hung up, then walked out her room to the kitchen to Logan.

"It's on."

"Good, I called Ruson, she's coming with the food."

"So, you don't know how to cook?"

"Nope."

"What? How is that even possible? What did you eat in college?"

"I had Ruson, my mom hired her in my first year."

"Wow, that's just wow."

"Yeah, never had to cook a day in my life."

"Well, my dad owns a restaurant, so cooking is in the family."

"That's interesting…"

It was silent after that.

They were sitting on the couch, watching CSI. Both Logan and Louise were on their phones. Logan was checking Penzon rates. Louise was texting Rudy.

*Texting*

Louise: Hey Rudy, how's college?

Rudy: Uh… it's ok. How are you?

Louise: I've had a weird few months.

Rudy: What happened?

Louise: I had a fight with my parents and met up with an old friend.

Rudy: Old friend?

Louise: You don't know them.

Rudy: Oh ok, well, I hope things work out with your parents.

Louise: Thanks, talk later.

Louise got up from the couch, putting her phone on the coffee table.

"I'm going to change", Louise said then left.

Ruson was in the dining room, setting the table.

"Ok", Logan said still on his phone.

She went in her room, closing the door behind her.

'What am I going to wear?' she thought.

She dug through her closet. She picked a blood red knee length dress with making red flats.

Louise got dress and brushed her hair down, it went all the way down to te middle of her back. She put her ears on, then checked herself out in her mirror.

"There", she said, then walked out.

Louise walked into the dining room, were Logan was wearing a suit, and Cynthis and Tom were there too. Cynthia had on a light blue dress with white one inch heels. Tom had on a suit too.

"Louise", Logan said motioning her over to them.

Louise walked in their group circle.

"Hi", Louise greeted.

"This is your girlfriend?" Cynthia asked in disbelief.

Cynthia looked different from the past nine years. Her hair got longer and looked like she bleached it, but you could still see the grey hairs. She had the same pearl necklace.

"Yeah, mom, Louise Belcher", Logan said with a smile.

"Belcher… Where do I remember that name…?" Cynthia asked slowly.

"Louise, honey", Linda said loudly walking in. Bob, Tina, Gene, and Jimmy Jr. were behind her.

"Linda!" Cynthia said angrily.

"Cynthia…" Linda said.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to see my daughter!"

Cynthia turned back at Logan.

"You're dating her!" Cynthia yelled.

"Wait! Dating?! Louise, what is happening?" Bob asked.

"Guys, let's just sit down, eat and then we can talk", Logan said.

Everyone sat down around the large polished wooden dining table.

Ruston passed out the plates to everyone.

They were having baked seasoned chicken, mash potatoes, and boiled carrots.

Ruson, then got wine and poured a glass for everyone.

"Thank you, Ruson", Logan said, then she left.

It was silent as everyone ate.

Louise broke the ice.

"Hi mom and dad."

"Louise, sweetie what is happening here? Why is Cynthia here?"

"Cynthia is Logan's mother… and this is his apartment" Louise answered.

"So, why are you here?" Cynthia asked.

Louise and Logan both looked at each other.

"She's staying here", Logan said, then ate some carrots.

"Wait, you ran away to Logan?" Bob asked.

"No! It's a long story", Louise said.

"So, how did you end up at Logan's place?" Bob asked.

"It just happened."

"Logan, are you dating a belcher? What happened to Alice?" Cynthia asked.

"We broke up."

"Oh, I actually liked her" Cynthia said quietly.

"So you're dating Logan? That kid that took your ears?" Linda asked.

"Yeah…" Louise said slowly.

"Wasn't he your enemy?" Bob asked.

"I thought you hated him" Linda commented.

"That was nine years ago" Louise said.

"I can't believe this" Cynthia murmured.

"I think it's sweet" Tina said.

"I told you guys!" Gene said while he was eating, with food in his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Cynthia said, who was sitting next to Gene.

"Don't tell my baby how to eat!" Linda yelled.

"Ugh, I must have forgot, Belchers don't have any manners" Cynthia said crossing her arms.

"Oh, shut your mouth!" Linda yelled.

"Logan, why are you even talking to one of them? There are so many other girls in the world", Cynthia asked Logan.

"One of them?!" Linda repeated getting louder.

"What does that mean?!" Louise asked.

"Wow!" Cynthia said.

Louise and Linda were so mad.

It was quiet for a while.

Louise started saying things under her breath. She kept saying 'bitch'.

"Louise?" Logan asked.

Louise didn't answer, she kept talking under her breath.

"What is she saying?" Tom asked.

Now everyone was staring at Louise, who was looking down at her plate, tabbing her foot impatiently.

"What?" Logan whispered in her ear.

"Bitch" She said louder.

She looked straight at Cynthia, who was sitting across from her.

"Excuse me?!" Cynthia asked.

"I said you're a bitch!" She yelled.

Everyone was shocked.

"Louise!" Logan said.

Louise just rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Cynthia asked Logan.

"Louise…" Logan said.

"Shut up!" Louise yelled.

She hopped up and ran into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Shit" Logan said under his breath.


	22. Sorry isn't the Word I'd Use

**Drama with the Belchers!**

 **I do not own Bob's Burgers or its characters.**

 **Sorry isn't the word I'd use**

Dinner was over and Linda went to Louise's room.

"Knock knock" Linda said.

"Go away!" Louise yelled.

Linda ignored her comment and walked in anyways, closing the door behind her. Louise was laying on her bed with her face in a pillow.

"Hi, sweetie bear", Linda said walking over to her.

"Go away!"

"Are you mad?"

"I don't know! Do I look mad?!"

"Yeah, you do, kind of."

Linda sat next to her.

"It's ok, sweetie."

"No, it's not!"

"I know Cynthia can be a monster, but sweetie, its ok"

"It's really not, Logan…"

"Are you really dating him?"

"I don't need you judging me mom."

"I like it, I hate his mother and how mean he was to you, but if you're happy…"

"Thanks" She sat up, wiping her tears.

"Maybe it's time for you to come home, we miss you."

"Yeah, maybe you're right, let me just talk to Logan." Louise said getting up.

They walked out the room.

Logan was talking to his parents at the front door.

Everyone else already left and went to wait in the car.

"Mom, I'm so sorry, I didn't know she going to say that", Logan said.

"Why, Logan?! Why did you bring those people back into our lives?" Cynthia yelled.

"Mom…"

"No, Logan, this is just like when you were a kid, you're always causing trouble!"

"Cynthia!" Tom said.

"Shut it, Tom!" She yelled.

"Mom!" Logan said.

"Logan, I don't like this, any of this!" She yelled.

"Well, I don't care mom! And Louise was right you are a bitch!" He yelled.

"Logan!"

Louise walked up behind him.

Linda was laughing quietly.

"Mom, remember I can cut you off!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me!"

Cynthia and Tome stormed out.

Logan turned back to Louise.

"Hey… I'm sorry about my mom", Logan said.

"It's ok."

"Louise, we have to go", Linda said.

"Wait! You're leaving?!" Logan asked.

"Mom, I'll call you", Louise said looking back at her mom.

"Uhh, ok" Linda said and then walked out.

Once they were alone, they started talking.

"Are you leaving?!" Logan asked.

"I don't know."

"Is it because of my mom?!"

"No, I just miss my family."

"Oh", Logan said sadly. Logan went in the living room and sat on the couch, Louise followed.

"Logan… I really like you."

"But you're still leaving…"

"I don't need to leave tonight or tomorrow. I can stay as long as you want."

"Forever?"

Louise laughed. "I can't stay forever."

"Oh."

Louise kissed his cheek. "I really like you, Logan."

"I like you too."

Louise was about to kiss his cheek again, but Logan moved his head and kissed her lips.

"Come to bed with me" Logan whispered to her.

He got up and Louise did the same.

They walked to his room, holding hands.

They went in and laid down on in the bed.

"You know tonight wasn't completely terrible, I enjoyed talking to your siblings."

"Really?"

"Yea, they're cool."

"Interesting."

"I don't like that look on your face."

Louise had an evil smile on her face.

"Goodnight."


	23. You're Sleeping with the Whole Family

**I do not own Bob's Burgers or its characters.**

 **Chapter 22: You're Sleeping with the Whole Family**

"Louise! Hurry up!" Logan called out.

"I'm coming!" She yelled back.

"Oh, this is cool!" Gene said playing with Logan's pin ball machine that was in the living room.

Logan, Tina, and Gene were all waiting in the living room for Louise.

It took Louise five minutes to finally come in.

"Ready?" Logan asked getting up off the couch.

"Yeah", she was wearing a black tee and dark green jeans.

Tina walked over to Louise, she had on a dark blue dress and white sweater with her long black hair in a back ponytail.

"Gene, we're leaving", Tina said.

Gene had on a large yellow tee and blue shorts. "Ugh fine!"

"Oh come on we're going to Wonder Wharf!" Logan cheered, he was wearing a grey collared shirt and maroon shorts.

They all walked out the apartment to Logan's car. Logan and Louise sat in the front. Gene and Tina in the back.

Logan drove them to Wonder Wharf.

"Hey Gene, how's Courtney?" Tina asked.

"She's fine."

"I still can't believe you're dating her", Louise said.

"Who's Courtney?" Logan asked as he drove.

"A super annoying girl, who happens to be dating Gene", Louise said crossing her arms.

"She's not super annoying girl", Gene stated.

"Yeah, she is!"

"Ok, fine, a little annoying."

"A lot!"

"A little!"

"A lot!"

"Fine whatever!" Gene yelled.

Gene was dating Courtney, since he graduated for Wonder Community College. He majored in music. They've been dating for three years and ever since they started Louise expressed her feelings about it. She hated it and Courtney. Gene and Courtney started their own band called, 'Music Kings 1.2.3'. Louise kept saying he was making a mistake, but Gene didn't listen.

They soon arrived at Wonder Wharf.

"We're going to spend a whole day at the park together", Logan said parking the car.

"Yay!" Tina cheered.

"Shut up, T!" Louise said looking out the window.

"It'll be fun Louise", Logan said.

They all got out the car and started walking to the ticket stand.

Logan bought four tickets, then past them out.

As they walking, Logan put his arm around Louise.

"This is going to be fun", he said to her.

There first ride was The Zany Plane, then they got on the Scramble Pan.

"So you're saying that actual wild turkeys were trying to attack you guys on this ride?!" Logan asked as Gene told him the crazy thanksgiving story on the ride.

"Yeah, they wanted to eat us!" Gene said dramatically.

"That's insane!" Logan laughed.

"What were you doing that thanksgiving?" Louise asked.

"I think I was out of town visiting my Gramps, because I didn't even know that happened. I never had a holiday crazy like that. The craziest holiday I had was when my cousin came out gay on Christmas and my mom burned the ham."

"One thanksgiving our dad kept putting the turkey in the toilet!" Gene told him.

"And everyone blamed me!" Louise said.

"It sounds like something you'd" Logan laughed.

The ride stopped and they got off.

"I want corndogs!" Gene yelled.

"Here", Logan said digging in his pocket and pulled out a ten dollar bill. He handed it to Gen, then Gene ran off.

Louise grabbed Logan's hand as they walk down a row of games, until something caught her eyes.

It was a giant Kuchi Kopi prize at the throw the ball in the basket game.

"I want!" Louise said letting go of his hand and ran to the game.

Tina walked closer to Logan.

"Maybe you should win it for her", Tina whispered in her ear.

Logan walked up to the game next to Louise.

"Hey big Belcher baby", a man in his late 30's with light brown hair and grey tee with long black pants.

It was Mickey, the Belcher family old friend.

"Mickey!" Tina cheered.

"Hey Mickey!" Louise said.

"Wanna play?" Mickey asked.

"I'll play", Logan said pulling out his wallet.

"Ok, one dollar a ball." Mickey said.

Logan gave him three dollars and Mickey gave him three tennis balls.

Logan tossed each ball and missed.

67 dollars later and no prize.

An hour passed and Gene ate seven corndogs, three pretzels, and two bags of popcorns. Louise was sitting on the ground by the booth.

"Logan! Can we go?!" Louise begged.

"I'm going to win you that alien thing!" Logan said.

"Ugh."

"I'm going to get some nachos!" Gene yelled.

"Get me some!" Tina said as he walked away.

"I want popcorn!" Louise called out.

"I got this one, I'm feeling lucky", Logan said.

"You said that 40 balls ago!" Louise yelled. "Logan just stop! You already spent over 60 dollars and I'm bored!"

Logan didn't listen. He tossed his 71th ball. Everyone watched as the ball…

Made it!

Logan cheered.

Louise was surprised.

Tina was texting Jimmy Jr.

"Congrats! Pick a prize", Mickey said.

"Louise…", Logan said turning to Louise.

"Kuchi Kopi!" Louise smiled.

Mickey pulled it down and handed it to Louise.

"Thanks", Louise said and then kissed Logan's cheek. "Now let's go!" She pulled him towards the Scream-I-Cane.

They all got on the ride, including Kuchi Kopi.

"Woo!" Logan cheered on the ride.

After the Scream-I-Cane, Louise went to the bathroom, leaving Tina, Logan, Gene, and Kuchi Kopi.

"So you like Louise?" Gene asked.

"Yeah", Logan said holding the Kuchi Kopi for Louise.

They were sitting on a bench by the Queezy Queen.

"Do you like like her?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, a lot."

"Well, as her siblings, we decide who she dates", Gene said.

"Yeah, we don't want Louise to get hurt", Tina said.

"I wouldn't hurt Louise", Logan said.

"We want her to be happy", Tina said.

"I'll do everything I can to make her happy."

"Good!" Gene yelled.

"I'm crazy about Louise."

"Louise can be a little hard to handle", Tina said.

"Yeah, I realized that."

"We're watching you!" Gene said just as Louise walked to them.

"Back!" Louise said as she walked up.

"Cool, it has been a long fun day," Logan said getting up.

Louise took back her Kuchi Kopi, and they all started walking towards the exit.

It was getting dark and everyone was tired.

Tina and Gene said their goodbyes and started walking to the restaurant.

Louise and Logan got in the car.

"Today was fun", Logan said as they drove off.

"Yeah, like my siblings?"

"Like? I love them!"

"Ok, slow down Barry, we're not getting married or whatever, I just wanted us all to hang out."

"Yeah…" Logan started to tone out after Louise said married.

Logan marrying Louise…

'Louise Bush, I like it', He thought.

"Barry!" Louise yelled, which got him back to reality.

"Huh?!"

"I said thank you!"

"For?"

"For the Kuchi Kopi!"

"Ow, you're welcome."

"Were you listening?!"

"Yeah!"

"Lier!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Barry, stop with your damn dirty lies!" Louise yelled, then laughed.

Logan realized it was a joke and laughed too.

A few seconds of laughter, then silence and Logan went back to his thoughts.

'Louise Bush.'


	24. Lost Keys

**This Chapter this kind of rated M, like really rated M on a scale of 1 to 10 it's a 7 or 8 so if you're not above 15 or you don't know about sex then don't read this. I've warned you!**

 **I do not own Bob's Burgers or its characters.**

 **Chapter 23: Lost keys**

"Logan…" Louise said walking out the bathroom into his room wearing black lacey lingerie, swinging two pairs of handcuffs on her right index finger.

Logan was sitting on the edge of his bed on his phone. He looked up from his phone and smiled when he saw Louise.

"Wow", Logan said putting down his phone.

Louise walked up to him, then sat on his lap and kissed his cheek.

"Wanna play a game?" Louise whispered in his ear.

"Ok, what game?"

Louise showed him the hand cuffs. She got off him and pushed him on his back.

He pulled himself to the headboard of the bed.

Louise handcuffed both his hands to the headboard.

"Uh, Louise, what game is this?"

"It's called 'Me First'. "

"Me First? I've never heard of it."

Louise tighten the handcuffs.

"Louise! That's too tight!"

"Don't be a baby!"

Louise got on top of him unzipped his pants/

"How do you play this game?" Logan asked as she pulled his pants down to his ankles.

"Rules are simple, we're having sex and while I'm on top you can't cum before I do or you lose and if you lose, then you have to do whatever I say for a month."

"Ok, then why am I in handcuffs?"

"To make it fun!"

Louise took off, their underwear and put his penis inside herself. She went up and down on him with her hands of his chest.

Logan couldn't move, he watched her bit her lip with her eyes closed.

Five minutes pasted, and neither of them came. Logan was so close. One more big push and he was dead. He couldn't let Louise win, he knew she'd make him do something gross, like eat a bowl of worms, or run around town naked.

Louise was close too, he could tell.

Logan held himself tight.

It was so close.

Until…

1..2..3..

Louise came.

She opened her eyes and took a deep breath. Louise got off him, all sweaty and took another deep breath.

Logan came seconds after she got off.

Louise laughed and kissed the tip of his penis. She wiped the semen off her face on his white tee shirt.

Logan smiled at Louise's laughing.

This game was weird. She was weird, everything about her was. It was cute though. Everything about her was amazingly crazy. Logan was actually feeling differently towards Louise, since she gave that speech on tv. He didn't like her or like like her. He loved her. He loved her craziness, her weirdness, everything about her.

Louise kissed his cheek, still laughing.

"You got semen on your shirt!" she laughed.

"Yeah, silly!" He laughed.

"So congrats! You won!"

"What do I win?"

"Nothing."

"Oh."

She climbed back on top of him.

"Round two!" Louise cheered.


	25. Small Talk

**We're clear, back to rated T.**

 **I do not own Bob's Burgers or its characters**

 **Chapter 24: Small Talk**

(At Penzon headquarters)

"Hey Logan", Jacob said as Logan walked into the employee break room.

Logan was of those cool bosses, so they had fun at Penzon and since most his employees were his friends, they goofed off a lot at work. Only one person who was one hundred percent business was Laurie, his business back bone, she made sure Logan got to his meetings on time, she basically runs the whole company under Logan and he's fine with it. He's still making millions and having fun with his friends.

"Hey guys", Logan said as he walked to the white marble counter with a coffee machine on it. He grabbed a mug that said, 'Making Money' with a dollar sign on it.

There were five guys in there, including Logan. There was Scotty, Jacob, Rob, and Zack, who was a dirty blonde tall guy.

"So I heard you're hitting that black hair beauty, took my advice?" Jacob asked leaning against the counter.

Logan laughed as he poured himself some coffee.

"Sure, whatever", he laughed.

"Speaking of Louise, how was your date last night?" Scotty asked.

"Awful", Loan said with a smile.

"What happened?"

"Yeah, and why are you smiling about it?" Jacob asked.

"I screwed up, took her to a bad restaurant and we had to walk home in the rain."

"Wow, that's bad."

"Yeah, it is and to answer your question, I'm smiling, because it was the best date I ever had, I loved it and I love her", Logan sat down at the grey round table in the middle of the room.

"Wait what?!" Jacob sat down in the black chair next to him. "Love?! Logan doesn't love!"

"That's not true, and Louise is different", Logan said crossing his arms.

"Well, normally we see you with a sexy model on your arm, not a weird little girl."

"That's why I love her, she's weird and crazy."

"Logan, weird and crazy is something you should avoid, have I taught you nothing?"

"Louise isn't like any girl I've ever met."

"Ok, let me stop you there with all this romance, you're making me sick", Jacob said getting up leaving.

Scotty sat in his place.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"I think, I wanna marry her."


	26. In a Meeting

**I do not own Bob's Burgers or its characters**

 **Chapter 25: In a Meeting**

Louise rush in the headquarters of Penzon Inc. in a dark blue hoodie (still with her ears on) with black jeans.

Louise didn't even wave to Rob, who recently became a friend of hers, he stopped by the apartment a lot to give Logan Penzon rate papers and they just became friends, turns out they both love Japanese movies, as she passed him. She was mad, hurt someone mad, and she was going to hurt Logan.

She walked to Logan's assistant, Kella Glenn, A brown short hair kiss up old bitch, who Louise personally couldn't stand, because she's always giving Louise dirty looks.

"Ugh, you!" Kella said as Louise walked up.

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood!" Louise hissed.

"What do you want?"

"I need to speak to Logan."

"Oh that's too bad, but you can't", Kella shrugged her shoulders.

"Why?!" she hissed.

"He's in a meeting."

Louise rolled her eyes.

"I said, I need to speak to him!" she snapped.

"And I said, he's in a meeting!"

"Does it look like I give a fuck?!" She yelled.

Now everyone was staring at them, some people whispering.

"I need to see Logan", Louise calmed down.

"No."

Louise got mad again.

"Ok, I understand, but there's something you need to understand, that I'm way more important than some meeting."

"Really? You're more important than a billion dollar deal meeting?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I am, so interrupt that meeting and get Logan out here!"

Kella just laughed.

"You're not even worth five dollars", Kella laughed.

"You know what, fuck you! I'm going in", Louise walked away from Kella's desk that was right outside Logan's office that was next to the meeting room, and to the meeting room black door.

Kella jumped up and ran after Louise, blocking her from the door.

"You can't go in there!" she put her arms out, blocking the door, standing in front of Louise.

"Move!"

"Can't do that!"

Louise started yelling Logan's name, hoping that Logan would hear and open the door.

"Shh!" Kella yelled at Louise.

"Move!"

Louise pushed her.

Kella fell on the grey carpet by her and Louise opened the door and walked in.

"Shit!" Kella said under her breath then followed Louise in.

Logan and eleven other business man in black and grey suits were sitting around a dark polished wooden rectangle table, stared at Louise and Kella.

"We're in a meeting", Logan said slowly, looking confused.

"That's what I said!" Kella hissed.

"Shut up!" Louise snapped back at Kella, then turned back to Logan. "You!" Louise pointed to Logan, stepping closer to Logan, who was sitting in a black officer chair.

"Louise…" Logan said.

It was clear he was embarrassed by his girlfriend's actions. His face was cherry red.

Louise just wanted to talk to him privately, but Kella pissed her off, so now she's making a scene.

"Why the fuck is your assistant such a bitch?!"  
Logan quickly got up and walked up to Louise.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"She was so rude to me."

"Louise!"

They exchanged looks.

They were talking with their eyes.

"Let me", she whispered.

"Fine!"

Louise turned to Kella, who was just as confused at the other business man.

"You're fired!" Louise said to Kella with a smirk.

"What?! Sir?!" She looked at Logan.

"You're fired", Logan repeated.

Kella was shocked.

"Go!" Louise yelled.

Kella ran out and Louise looked back at Logan.

"Now, what?!" Logan asked crossing his arms.

"Why is your mother calling me, saying we're hanging out this weekend?"

"Because you are."

"What?! Why?! Do you hate me or something?!"

Logan laughed.

"No, Louise, it's just my mom."

"She's a bitch, Logan!"

"Well, I can't fire her", Logan was smiling now.

"Are you hanging with us?"

"Nope, just you and her."

"No…"

"Louise, I'm kinda busy right now, so can we talk about this at home" He whispered in her ear.

"Fine, I'm so sorry to interrupt whatever this is", she looked at the confused business men. She kissed Logan's left cheek. "Bye", she said, then walked out, closing the door behind her.

Logan cleared his throat, fixed his dark blue tie with white diagonal strips, and then sat back down.

"Where were we", Logan said sitting up straight.


	27. Bush or Belcher

**I do not own Bob's Burgers or its characters.**

 **Chapter 26: Bush or Belcher**

"Dad?" Logan said as he walked into his childhood home that his parents still lived in.

"Hey Logan", his father, Tom, said reading the newspapers on one of the white couches in the living room.

Logan walked in the living room and sat down next to Tom.

"What's up?" Tom asked as he put the newspaper on the white coffee table.

"I need advice… with love."

"Oh, love…"

"I'm in love with Louise, I'm crazy about her, I need her, but I don't know if she loves me back and what if I propose to her and she says no and leaves!"

"Calm down that should be the third thing you worry about."

"What?" Logan asked confused.

"First you have to see if your mother would even let you propose."

"She can't tell me who I can and can't marry."

"Do you know you mother? She owns your ass, everything you do has to be approved by her, and if you're lucky enough, the next step is asking Louise's father can you propose."

"How did you end up with a woman like mom anyways?"

"We were in high school and she just bossed me into a relationship."

"How do you boss someone in a relationship?"

"I don't even know, but she did!"

"So did grandpa like you marrying his daughter?" Logan asked.

"He begged me to. The only person who was against it was my mom, I should have listened."

"If you didn't marry mom, you wouldn't have me, your millionaire son", Logan gave a big smirk.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I and your mother have been talking about getting a divorce."

"What?!" Logan yelled.

"We lost touch a long time ago and it got worse when you left for college, we can't do this anymore Logan", he said calmly.

"Can't do what anymore? Love each other?"

"We never loved other!" Tom yelled.

"What?! Why you get married?"

"Because she got pregnant!"

"Wait, was I a-?!"

"I got drunk at a party, she was a nerdy up-tight bitch who wanted to lose her virginity. Logan we tried to make a love less marriage work, but it didn't."

"You never loved her?" Logan lowered his voice.

"Maybe I shouldn't be the one you should ask about marrying someone you love."

Logan didn't say anything, he got up and walked to the door.

Suddenly, the door opened and Cynthia came in.

"Back from pickle ship- Logan, hi, what are you doing here?"

Logan didn't answer. His eyes filled up with tears, he ran pass her and into his car.

He drove off crying. He couldn't let Louise see him crying so going home was out, and he didn't want to go to Penzon.

He pushed the call button on his steering wheel, and it dialed Jacob's number.

"Jacob", Jacob answered.

"Hey, dudu, let's hang out", He tried not to sound like he was crying.

"Now?"

"Yeah, you pick the place."

"Wow, okay, this is weird, you don't normally hang out with the boys, outside of work and poker."

"Just pick a place!"

"Fine, the strip club on Ocean Road", he said quickly.

"Ok."

"Really? You in a strip club?"

"Yes, gosh, I'm on my way, I'll meet you there."

"Ok, I'm inviting everyone."

"Bye", Logan hung up and drove to Ocean Road.

He parked his car in the parking lot outside of 'Classys'.

Logan's phone buzzed, and it was Louise calling him.

He just let it ring and wiped his tears.

Yeah, after his little pity party with his friend, Louise was going to yell at him for not answering her call, pretending like she didn't care, but not pretending well. Then they'd have a little fight that they would forget about five minutes later.

He waited in his car for his friends to come.

He waited for six minutes and then there was a knock on his window. It was Rob with Jacob, Scotty, Gabriel, Raymond, and Zack behind him.

Logan stepped out his car and they all went in.

Jacob was cheering even before they got in.

When they got in, a waitress in a little black dress, she was in her late 40's, but the dress she was wearing looked like a ten year old would wear it, she waved to Jacob.

"Hey Jac-e-Jac." That was his nickname to her.

Everyone here knew Jacob, which wasn't a good thing.

"Hi Mayela", Jacob waved back.

Scotty laughed.

"How many times do you come here?" Scotty asked stilled laughing.

"Shut up!" Jacob told him.

"Let's see some ladies!" Rob cheered.

"Rob?" Logan said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked cheerfully.

"Shut up!"

"Oh", Rob said sadly.

"Dudu! What's wrong with you?" Jacob asked Logan.

"Nothing, I just want to get this over with!"

"What happened? That Louise girl?"

They all sat down at a circular black table with red chairs next to it.

"No, my parents."

"Oh, when isn't you mom messing with you? You should do what I did, buy your mom a mansion far far away and then never have to deal with her again", Jacob laughed.

"Yeah, I sent my mom to India" Gabriel said.

"Yeah, that's right!" Jacob gave him a high-five.

"Even if I sent my mom to a different country, she's just come back!" Logan said.

He thought about shipping his mother out the country many times, but there was always a hole in his plan. Like how would he get her out without her knowing? Drugging her? How would he know which drug would knock her out and not kill her? That only drug he knows is weed and that's because he and Scotty smoked it in college. And what was he going to do, google what drug would knock someone out? So he could ship her to Mexico or China. He would do that, but he heard a rumor that the government watches everything you do on the internet, so he wasn't going to risk it. His other plan was to trick his mom into going somewhere out the country and take her passport, says she never wants to leave the country, so why would she buy one.

"I bet your mother would love Paris" Scotty joined in.

"Yeah, send her there", Jacob said.

"Oh, I loved Paris, so beautiful" Gabriel said.

"Are you gay?" Jacob asked.

"What a guy can't like Paris?!" Gabriel asked upset.

"Yeah, but it's just the way you said it."

"How did he say it?" Rob asked.

"Paris", Gabriel said four times.

"It sounds normal", Zack commented.

"Paris", Gabriel repeated.

"Let me try", Rob said. "Paris."

"Oh my gosh!" Logan said. "He isn't gay!"

"Yeah", Gabriel protested.

"Probably", Logan added.

"Yeah! Wait! Probably?!"

"What?! I mean sometimes you act-"

"I act what?! I'm in a damn strip club for crying out loud!" Gabriel yelled.

"He's in a strip club!" Raymond repeated.

"Okay, let's get back to Logan's problem", Scotty said.

"Can we just drink some beers and look at strippers?" Rob asked.

Rob, Zack, and Raymond went to watch a blonde thick girl dance on the stripper pole.

Jacob and Gabriel went to get the drinks.

"So, what happened with your parents?" Scotty asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"That bad?"

Logan nod.

"Ok, change of subject, did you talk to Louise? Tell her that you love her?"

"No, I haven't found the right time."

"Well, I hope you tell her soon."

"I wonder what she's doing right now…"

"T, I called him, he just didn't answer", Louise said.

Louise was skyping Tina on Logan's computer. She had a glass of Red Rose wine in her hand. Tina also had wine, but Louise didn't know what brand.

"Is he okay?" Tina asked.

Louise took a sip of her wine before answering.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Are you worried?"

"T, I'm not of one those girls who freaks out over nothing, he's probably ay work, because he has a job", she said the last part louder, because Jimmy Jr. was in the background, eating mac and cheese.

"Hey! I have a job! Jimmy Jr. got up and got closer to the computer.

"Yeah, he's the dancing man on 'Dance Dance oh wait I'm Tried'", Tina said.

"It's called a dance instructor", Jimmy Jr. corrected.

"Oh."

"Well that's amazing, little Jimmy" Louise said being sarcastic.

"It is amazing", Tina agreed.

"Louise, stop calling me 'Little Jimmy'!" Jimmy Jr. said.

"Little Jimmy", Louise said just to make him mad.

"Stop!"

"L to the i-t-t-l-e Jimmy!"

"I'm not little!" He yelled.

"Yeah, not where it counts", Tina said quietly, but everyone heard.

"Wait what?" Jimmy looked at her.

"Eww sick T!" Louise yelled.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Jimmy was totally confused.

"She said not where it counts", Louise repeated.

"I'm not what?"

"Little!" she yelled.

"What does that means?"

'Tina had to pick a stupid one!' Louise thought.

"Not little where it counts", Tina said.

"I don't understand", Jimmy Jr. Said.

Louise rolled her eyes.

"It means you're not little", Tina said.

"I know I'm not!"

"Oh my gosh, Jimmy" Louise started. Jimmy Jr. turned to her. "She means your penis isn't little!"

"My thing, eww gross Tina!"

"Oh my gosh", Louise said under her breath.

"Your sister's right there."

"Yeah, I'm right here!" Louise agreed.

"That's so inappropriate" Jimmy Jr. got up from their black couch. "That's sick Tina!" he left the room.

Tina's face was red.

"Marriage on the rocks?" Louise asked.

"No!" Tina said quickly. "Yeah…" she said sadly. "How did you know?"

"Well, maybe it's because you can't even talk about sex with him around. He's your husband, that's the one person you should be able to talk to about that."

"Yeah… But we're fine."

"Ok T, if you need to talk about anything, I'll sometimes listen."

"Isn't it always?"

"No, sometimes."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I think I'd talk to mom about stuff like that though, since you're a single virgin."

"T!"

"Oh."

"Logan…"

"Wait, did you?"

"Have sex with my boyfriend? Oh yeah, I have. I've lived with him for a full month and we've been dating for two weeks."

"Wow, why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I didn't think- T, you didn't tell me!"

"You didn't want me to tell you!"

"Do you want to hear about mine?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, T, your sex life must be terrible."

"Yeah…"

"I really can't say anything about my first. It was nice I guess, he was sweet about it and he doesn't look bad naked", Louise smiled.

"Oh."

"Yeah, it was normal sex."

"When did you two officially start dating?"

"A few days before the dinner party."

"Oh."

"Can you stop saying oh? Let's just change the subject."

"Ok."

"How's work or something?"

"Good, well, it's okay. Ali, my boss, gave Mea my story, but that's the new casting business, oh and-"

Louise cut her off.

"T, I don't care!"

"Oh, umm you know you never told me why you ran away in the first place."

"I need a drink."

"You have a drink."

Louise looked down at the glass in her hand.

"Subject change!" Louise yelled.

"Oh."

Louise looked at her phone that was next to the computer.

It was 10:53 p.m.

'Where is he?' Louise thought.

"Woo!" Logan cheered, standing on the table. "I'm drunk!"

He was dancing on the table with Gabriel and Scotty was recording them.

"Do drunk people say they're drunk?" Gabriel asked. He was doing the disco.

"I don't know", Logan laughed.

"Work it out!" Logan and Gabriel sung loudly.

They were singing along to 'Work It Out', a new hit song, that was Logan's favorite song.

"Let's work it out!"

Scotty was laughing as he recorded his drunk friends.

Gabriel fell off the table and crawled to the stage.

Logan put his in front of the camera.

"You havin' fun?" Scotty asked.

"Yeah, I'm drunk in love", He sang the love part.

"Tell me about her."

"She's hot… as fuck", Logan burped after he said it.

Scotty laughed. "What else?"

"She's crazy smart, the smartest… ever!"

"Ok."

"I'm in love with her, one day I'ma- I'ma marry her!"

"Wow, that's right!"

"Marry the shit out of her!"

"You go dudu!"

"Scotty?"

"What?"

"Scotty?!"

"Logan, what?!"

"Oh, I thought you left."

"Damn, you're drunk."

"In love!"

"Logan, stop!"

"I wonder what Louise is doing?"

"Logan-"Scotty started.

"Hey, have you ever seen her naked? Wow that's something, you should see her in the bedroom, wow she could be a hooker with those moves. She would make a great striper."

"I'm so showing this to her", Scotty said under his breath.

"I'm the luckiest man on Earth."

"Yep", Scotty laughed.

"You know what, let's go by an engagement ring!" Logan fell off the table.

"Logan, you okay?"

"Let's go."

"Maybe I should take you home", Scotty put his phone in his pocket and lifted up Logan.

He walked Logan to his car and put him in the back seat.

Scotty drove him to his apartment and helped to the apartment door. He let himself in.

Louise was still sitting on the couch in the living room skyping Tina. They were talking about Gene's girlfriend, Courtney Wheeler.

"He can do better", Louise sighed,

"Can he?" Tina asked.

"Anyone is better than her, a dead fish is better."

"Louise.."

"They both smell awful and no one wants to be around them."

"Louise, be nice!"

"I can't believe you're cool with this!"

"Love is love, you know not everyone loves the idea of you dating a guy seven years older than you."

"Well, Logan isn't as annoying as Courtney."

"Louise!" Scotty called out as he walked Logan in the living room.

"Oh my gosh!" Louise got up and hurried over to them. "Is he okay?!"

"Yeah, he's just drunk", Scotty answered.

"What?!" Louise yelled. She put Logan's arm around her on her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm- I'm in a relationship!" Logan said drunk.

"Shut up!" Louise yelled. "Where was he?"

"Umm", Scotty started.

"Umm? What is umm?"

"You're a hot hooker!" Logan said to Louise.

"I'm a what?!"

Logan spit up and suddenly Louise's feelings changed.

"Are you okay?!" She put her left palm on his cheek.

Louise was caring for another person, which actually was a thing.

Scotty watched as she took care of him. 'Alright I like her, Logan really is the luckiest man alive.' Scotty thought.

Louise kissed Logan's cheek as she helped him to the couch.

"Uh, I'm going to go, bye guys", Scotty said with a giant smile.

"Bye, thanks for bringing him home", Louise said as she wiped Logan's face with shirt collar.

'They're gonna make it', Scotty thought as he left.

"T, I gotta go, talk later", Louise said to the computer.

"Bye!" Tina said just as Louise ended the call and closed the computer.

"Logan, you smell like booze. Where were you?"

"You're hot!"

"Come on, it's bed time", she walked him to his bedroom and laid him on his bed.

She changed his clothes for him.

Louise was already in her pjs.

As Louise put on his dark blue pj bottoms, Logan spoke.

"You're the prettiest striper I've ever seen", Logan said drunk, he almost threw up, but it went back down. "You wanna have sex?" he asked with a smirk.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Louise decided to play with him a little.

"Yes… But I don't think she would mind."

"Why?"

"Because you're her" He laughed. "My girlfriend's a striper!"

"Logan!" Louise laughed.

"So do you wanna have sex?"

"You're drunk."

"No, you're drunk!" He yelled. "You're drunk not me, you're the drunk person, I'm so un-drunk, drunk lady!" he murmured.

Louise laughed again. 'You cute idiot' she thought.

"Louise of the rings!" Logan yelled then passed out.

Louise was completely confused on what her love just yelled. 'Louise of the rings? What does that mean?'

She kissed his forehead and walked out the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

She went back into living room, fished her wine and watched 'Horror Night' a scary movie.

She'd join him later, when the smell of beer cooled down.

'Gotta love him' Louise thought smiling.


	28. A Bitch named Cynthia

**I just wanted to comment on someone's review, but they were a guest so I can't message them. The eleven year old reading this, I wanted to say that I'm younger than 15 and I understand this sex stuff too, didn't even have the talk with my parents, I just have really gross friends who talk about this stuff a lot, you know what they say write what you know or hear in this case.**

 **I do not own Bob's Burgers or its characters.**

 **Chapter 27: A Bitch named Cynthia**

Louise really didn't want this day to come.

Today she had to hang out with the last person she'd want to.

Cynthia.

"Logan, please don't make me go!" Louise begged as she followed Logan into the kitchen.

Louise had on a grey hoodie with matching jeans with grey chucks.

"Louise, come on, she's not that bad", Logan said as he grabbed his toaster out of his silver toaster, then he took a bite.

"Yes, she is!"

"Louise, you're going, she's already on her way."

"Ugh!"

"Not the best attitude…"

There was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be", Logan walked to the front door.

Louise stayed in the kitchen, she really didn't want to see Cynthia or Logan anymore.

Logan went to the door and opened it.

It was Cynthia in a pair of black dress pants with a short sleeve white dress shirt and black two inch heels.

"Louise!"

"Hello", Cynthia said walking in the apartment.

"Louise!" Logan called out again.

Louise out the kitchen towards them.

Seeing Louise, Cynthia gave a fake smile.

"Ready?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah, whatever", Louise crossed her arms, and she and Cynthia started to walk out the apartment, but Logan grabbed Louise's arm, pulling her back.

"Louise, this is really important", Logan whispered to her.

Cynthia didn't notice.

"Fine!" she hissed.

Logan let go and she walked with Cynthia to the elevator.

Logan was going to relax today, turn off his phone, watch movies that Louise can't stand, walk around naked, or sleep all day. He could do whatever he wanted.

It was silent in the elevator.

Cynthia and Louise got into a white limo with a driver in the front.

"We're going to Fresh First for brunch, okay?" Cynthia asked.

Before Louise could response, Cynthia cut her off.

"Of course it's okay", Cynthia said.

It was quiet the whole ride, Cynthia did give her the play by play, but Louise tuned her out.

Something about shopping or a play. Louise really didn't care, she was just counting the seconds.

Once they arrived at 'Fresh First', Cynthia and Louise got out the limo and went in.

A red head lady took them to their table.

Louise ordered the 'French Bread Love' and Cynthia got a fruit salad.

They are in silence the whole time, it was until their waiter came with their check, Louise finally spoke.

"I have to use the restroom."

She got up and walked to the bathrooms.

Once she was in she pulled out her cell phone, she was tempted to call Tina to pick her up, but this was important to Logan and she actually like that loser.

She put her phone away and walked out.

When she walked back to the table, Cynthia was on the phone, she didn't know who she was talking to and didn't want to.

Cynthia didn't even notice Louise came back.

"No, I can't, I stuck with one of Logan's whores", Cynthia said into the phone.

Louise heard it, she put her hands into a fist.

'I'm gonna kill her!' Louise thought.

"I know, I know, but I have to, Logan says this one is special. Ha please, luckily this will only last for a week and then he'll move on", Cynthia said.

Louise's face was turning red with anger.

Cynthia finally looked up from the lacy white table cloth and saw Louise staring at her.

Cynthia's eyes got big and she hung up. She opened her mouth to speak, but Louise walked out the restaurant.

Cynthia went after her and followed her into the limo.

"Wharf Theater", Cynthia told the driver. She then looked at Louise. "I didn't – you shouldn't of heard that."

"Look, neither of us want to be here, I'm only here for Logan, because he somehow is a good person unlike you."

"I'm a good person!"

"You are? You called me a whore, which I'm not by the way!"

"Okay…"

"I'm not. Your son is my first boyfriend, and I really want it to work out, now I'm not saying you have to like me just pretend to be okay with our relationship, for Logan."

Cynthia thought about it.

"Fine to be honest you're in the top five of girlfriends of Logan's", she told her.

"We're here", The Driver said, parking the limo.

It was an old fashion yet fancy building painted black and dark purple.

The theater was doing 'A Death of a Salesman' By: Arthur Miller.

They went into the theater and sat in the second row.

It was a full house.

Louise was next to this couple who cried doing the first act, mainly the guys.

Cynthia was tearing up too.

Louise was just trying not to laugh at everyone around her who were crying.

"Louise isn't this sad?" Cynthia whispered.

"Nope", she laughed.

"Louise!" Cynthia said a little louder.

"Hey, shush!" a man with a mustache who was in the front of them hissed.

"Shut up!  
Louise and Cynthia yelled at him at the same time, everyone stared at them even the actors on stage.

They both smiled and laughed.

At the end of the play, they were the first to leave, still laughing about what happened.

It was night now.

As they got back in the limo, Louise looked at her.

"Today actually wasn't that bad", Cynthia smiled.

"Yeah, guess the one thing we have in common is being mean."

"Maybe this will work."

"I'd like that."


	29. Computer Plus Bathtub Equals Trouble

**I do not own Bob's Burgers or its characters.**

 **Chapter 28: Compute Plus Bathtub Equals Trouble**

Logan was sitting on his bed, in a grey tee and underwear, on his laptop. He was looking at engagement rings for Louise secretly.

'No, not this… or this' Louise thought scrolling down the website page.

"Logan…" Louise said leaning in the bathroom doorway, wearing a silk white robe.

He jumped and quickly shut his laptop.

"What were you just doing?!" Louise ran over to him.

"Nothing!" he said quickly.

"Were you- looking at something?! Porn?!"

"Ah…"

"What the hell?! I'm in the bathroom trying to look hot and sexy for you and you're looking at porn!" She was yelling now.

"Louise…"

He couldn't tell her what he was actually doing, that would ruin the whole surprise.

She was full pf anger.

Louise grabbed the laptop.

"Don't!" Logan yelled trying to grab it back.

Louise ran back into the bathroom with the laptop in her arms.

Logan ran after her. The second he joined her in the bathroom, Louise dropped the laptop in the bathtub full of bubble bath water.

There was a spark as the laptop hit the bottom of the tub.

Louise put up both her middle fingers at Logan then left.

Logan was speechless.

She slammed his bedroom door and went into her room.

Logan watched as his laptop lite up in the tub.

His laptop was gone, he really just had photos of his vacation to Hawaii with Scotty, Jacob, Jacob's girlfriend at the time Maya, but that computer still was important to him. There was no way that laptop could be fixed.

He had a mad girlfriend thinks he's some porn addict and a broken laptop in five minutes.

xxxxxxxxx

"Louise", Logan knocked on her bedroom door.

Louise opened it completely naked.

"I see you're not mad anymore", Logan said with a smirk.

"Oh, I'm mad, I hate you, Bush!"'

"You don't hate me."

"Yeah I do dipshit, that's why I'm protesting."

"Protesting? How?"

"I'm going to walked around naked, because you must hate my body since you watch that porn crap, so now you have to see it!"

"Louise I don't-"

"Logan, just stop!" Louise walked pass him.

"How long are you doing this 'protest'?"

"Till you're not a porn addict and when I feel like it."

She flicked him off again.

"You know look at you isn't really punishment" Logan smirked.

Louise smacked him.

"This isn't for you to like! And if I see anything hard in those pants, I'll punch you!" She threatened.

'Damn it, what have I started?' Logan thought.

xxxxxx

(It was three days after their fight and Louise was still protesting.)

Logan and Scotty were sitting on the couch in the living room, working on business papers.

Louise walked in wearing a long white fur coat that she got with Cynthia one day when they went shopping.

"I'm glad you're acting like a grown up", Logan said putting down the papers that were in his hands, setting them on the table.

"Bush…" she rolled her eyes at him then looked at Scotty. "Scott."

"Hey", Scotty said looking up at her.

"You're straight right?"

"Uh, yeah", Scotty looked confused.

Louise looked back at Logan.

"It's a little hot in here", she said, slowly taking off her coat.

She was completely naked.

Scotty was staring right at her, speechless.

Logan jumped up in front her, trying to cover her.

"Louise!" Logan yelled.

"What? I'm expressing myself."

"Wow", Scotty said still staring.

"Scotty! Stop!" Logan yelled.

"It's the human body, Logan!" Louise yelled.

"Go to your room!" Logan yelled.

Louise rolled her eyes and left.

"Damn, she's hot", Scotty said under his breath, but Logan still heard.

"She's my girlfriend!"

"I know, but wow, lucky son of a bitch! I mean damn."

"Okay, I get it!"

"Sorry bro…"

"Scotty, what am I going to do?" Logan sat back down.

"Were you actually looking at porn?"

"No! I was looking at-", Logan looked around to make sure she wasn't in earshot. "Rings", he whispered.

"Oh."

"I can't tell her that, so I let her think it was porn, but I can't deal with my nudist girlfriend."

"Yeah, next she may show her stuff to Jacob and trust me, he'll never let you live it down."

"I know, how do I fix this?"

"Just say sorry, it's all you can do."

"I hope she'll forgive me, And Scotty?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not going to tell anyone about the whole seeing Louise naked thing right?"

"Dudu of course and haven't I told you about Francine, my new girlfriend, she'd kill me if she found out."

"Oh yeah, how is she?"

"She's great, we're planning on going mountain climbing this weekend, so I'm going to use my vacation days that cool?"

"Yeah sure, don't be gone to long, Penzon needs you."

"It'll be only for two days, I promise."

"Ok good, I don't want Francine to take away my best friend."

"I'll tell her that."

They both laughed.

It was quiet for a few seconds, the laughter stopped and they were silent.

"I should go save my relationship, before you're the only one with a girlfriend," Logan said then got up.

"Hope she forgives", Scotty said.

"Me too."

xxxxxxx

"Louise!" Logan called out knocking on her bedroom door.

"What?" Louise asked opening the door pissed off and annoyed, she was wearing an oversize black tee with no bra.

"Hi", he said with a smile.

"Go away!" She tried to close the door, but Logan stopped it with his foot.

"Wait! Can we talk?"

"Fine", she rolled her eyes and walked to her bed, sitting on the edge of it, she left the door open and Logan came in.

Logan had a laptop in his hands.

He sat it down, closed, next to Louise.

"What's this?" she asked.

"A laptop."

"I thought I drowned it."

"This is a new one."

"Oh" she shrugged and looked away from him.

"It's yours."

"What?" She was surprised, her voice got higher, meaning excitement for Louise, she was forming a smile." You got me a laptop?!" The second she saw his smile, hers disappeared. "I don't want it!"

He sat next to her.

"Louise, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?"

"Yes, so sorry!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever!" She groaned.

"Louise, can you stop being stubborn and talk to me!"

"What do you want me to say?!"

"You don't have to say you forgive me, I mean I want you to, but because you mean it, tell me how you feel."

"No!"

"Please…" he begged, grabbing her hands, putting hers in his.

"I'm mad."

"Okay and?"

"I'm tired of being mad."

"Do you forgive me?"

"I'll need time to fully forgive you, but I do

"Can I kiss you?"

She smiled. "Yeah."

He kissed her lips.

"Do you think those porn stars are prettier than me?"

"Hell no!"

"Right answer."

They both laughed.

"I'm sorry about Scotty, I just wanted to make you mad", Louise said.

"It's okay, just never do that again and especially not to Jacob."

"I promise", she kissed his cheek.

"Open the computer."

"Open it?"

"Yeah" he smiled.

"Ok…" she did what he said.

Suddenly, loud sex moans and two guys making out came from the laptop.

Louise shut it quick.

"What the hell?!" she yelled.

"You're allowed to watch porn."

"What?!" she was freaked out.

"You can, if you want to."

"You're letting me watch porn?"

"Yep."

She kissed his cheek.

"Wanna watch it with me?"

"Sure."

They both moved up to the head board of the room.

Louise laid her head on his lap and they open the computer.

There was a lot of "Eww"'s, laughing, eye covering, "Sick", and "Gross", but they had a good time.

"Wait, so you searched gay porn for me?"

"Yeah, I saw so much."

"You didn't just randomly pick one?"

"I was trying to find a clean one, this is the cleanest one I found."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"You stupid-idiot", she kissed his cheek, smiling.

"I know."


	30. Louise of the Rings

**I do not own Bob's Burgers or its characters.**

 **Chapter 29: Louise of the rings**

"Louise, I'll see you later", Logan said grabbing his black hoodie off the coat rack by the front door.

"Where are you going again?" Louise asked right behind him leaning against the wall.

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Out with my friends."

"Logan, you haven't given me a real place."

"I'm just going wherever the wind takes me."

"Well, how long will the wind have you out?"

"There or four hours maybe, what you gonna miss me?"

"Kind of, but my dad's coming over for scary movie night, we do that every two months."

"Ok, well, have fun, bye", Logan kissed her cheek.

Two minutes after Logan left, Bob came.

"Louise, ready for movie night?"

"Yeah, we got 'Die Time Little Girl' and 'Night Fright'."

"Oh! Die Time Little Girl! I heard that was good."

"Die time it is."

They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Louise turned on the tv and put in the movie.

"So where is Logan going?"

"I don't know, somewhere."

"Your mom's going out too."

"Ok, movie time!" Louise cheered.

The movie started and Louise ran in the kitchen and grabbed a large bowl of buttery popcorn, then ran back.

"Woo!" Bob cheered.

xxxxxxx

Logan got in his car and drove to Bob's Burgers.

He parked in the back alley behind the greasy burger restaurant.

He knocked on the brown back door three times, one on the top right and left, then the middle.

"Is that the signal?!" Logan heard someone on the other side of the door ask. It sounded like Gene.

"Oh my gosh! He's here, Tina open the door, secret knock time!" Linda yelled.

Second of hearing Linda yelling 'shush it's a secret', Tina opened the door.

"Hi, Logan", Tina said.

"Hey", Logan said walking in. "You guys ready?"

"Yes, secret ring shopping!" Linda yelled.

"Mom, shush!" Gene yelled even louder than Linda.

"Gene!" Tina sighed.

"Ok, I'm trying to keep it from Louise", Logan said.

"And Bob", Linda burst out.

"Wait, why can't we tell dad?" Tina asked.

"I can't not tell dad!" Gene yelled. "This is killing me!"

They all ignored Gene.

"If we tell your father that he would have to give his baby away, oh, he'll go mental", Linda told them. "He almost had a heart attack when he found out you were marrying little Jimmy."

"Aww dad loves me."

"So wait, when are we going to tell dad?" Gene asked.

Gene sat on top of the kitchen counter by the restaurant sink.

"I'm going to ask Bob can I ask to marry Louise", Logan answered.

"Aww, that's so noble", Tina said.

"It is!" Linda agreed.

"We should get going", Logan commented.

All four of them walked out the back door to Logan's car.

"Shot gun!" Gene yelled, getting in the passenger seat.

Linda and Tina sat in the back.

"My friend Scotty's going to meet us at 'Lunini De Raew'", Logan started driving.

"'Lunini De Raew'?" Linda questioned.

"Sounds like foot wine!" Gene yelled.

"Lunini De Raew is a very fancy and expensive jewelry store, I go in there once a month, twice around my birthday and Christmas, to make a wish list for Jimmy Jr. I never get anything though…" Tina sighed.

"Fancy foot wine!" Gene said being Gene, his crazy, loud, weird self.

"You know there's a wine called De Las, it taste like a foot that swam in sweat and fart", Logan joked.

Gene laughed.

Gene was Logan's favorite Belcher, after Louise. Logan just has a special connection to Gene, maybe because they're both boys. They would joke about farts and other gross boy things. If Logan does marry Louise, he'd be super happy to have a brother and for his brother to be Gene, that would be even better.

"Foot wine!" Gene cheered.

"Foot wine!" Logan repeated and they both laughed.

"All this wine talk is making me thirsty", Linda laughed.

They drove all the way to Lunini De Raew.

Scotty was waiting outside Lunini De Raew.

Logan parked his car next to Scotty's black jaguar xf and everyone got out.

"Ready to buy a ring Bush?" Scotty asked walking up to his best friend.

"Yep."

"We're going to buy a wedding ring for my baby girl, I never thought she'd get married, but now she is, la la" Linda sang as they walked in.

"You are a great singer Mrs. B", Logan smiled.

"Oh, thank you, you're going to make a great son-in-law."

"Hell, I'm Perreaire, welcome to Lunini De Raew", a mustached French man said when they walked in.

"Hi", Logan greeted.

Tina ran up to the engagement rings at the display case in front Perreaire.

"Are you the lucky lady?" Perreaire asked Tina.

"No, that would be my sister."

"I'm here to buy my girlfriend an engagement ring", Logan told Perreaire as he walked up to the display case next to Tina.

"Must be one amazing woman, Lunini De Raew is the best jewelry store in town.

"My baby's getting married, I'm so nervous", Linda laughed.

"Well, we have many rings to choose from, what ring size is she?" Perreaire asked.

*Flashback*

(A week ago)

"Logan stop!" Louise begged as he tickled her on the couch in the living room. She pushed him off of her and Logan feel, hitting his head on the coffee.

Louise got up and ran into the kitchen laughing.

Logan ran after her.

She jumped on the counter next to the sink and grabbed the sprayer, Logan stopped in his tracks.

"Move and I'll spray!" Louise yelled.

He froze for a second, then quickly ran up to her, catching her off guard, taking the sprayer and spraying Louise.

She screamed as the cold water hit her.

Louise got all wet.

When he finally stopped, she was soaking.

"Logan!" she screamed, he was laughing.

"Here, let me dry you off", Logan grabbed some paper towels.

He grabbed her ring finger and dried it with the paper towel.

"Logan, what are you doing?!"

"Drying you off."

"Ugh, I'll just get towel", she pulled her hand away and walked out.

The second Louise was out of earshot, Logan pulled out his phone and dialed one of his employees, Isaac, his super smart nerdy computer guy.

"Mr. B?" Isaac asked answering his phone.

"I need you to measure her ring size", Logan whispered into the phone.

"You got the napkin?"

"Yep, great idea putting Louise's wet finger on a napkin. Okay, I'll send it to the Penzon lab."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye", Logan hung up.

*Flashback over*

"Size seven", Logan answered.

"Okay, here's our size seven rings", Perreaire said pointing to the rings in front of Tina.

"Pick that one!" Gene cheered pointing to one with a brown diamond. "Poop ring."

"That's actually a chocolate diamond ring", Perreaire corrected.

"A ring made of chocolate" Gene said excitedly.

"Logan, look at this one", Scotty said point to a 10k ring.

"Oh, shiny", Linda commented.

They all looked at many different rings, some Logan like, but they just weren't good enough for the love of his life.

They spent an hour just looking.

"This is boring…" Gene sighed.

"It is taking a whole", Scotty said.

"Logan what about this one?" Tina asked.

"Uh, no, I don't think she'd like that."

Everyone sighed.

"Just pick one!" Gene cried.

"Logan…" Scotty sighed.

xxxxxxx

"Logan!" Cynthia yelled outside the apartment.

"Shouldn't you answer that? She's been outside the apartment, yelling Logan's name for ten minutes" Bob said pausing the movie, at the part where, the blonde little girl's running away from her evil twin, who's been distorting the original girl's life.

"Logan!" Cynthia yelled again.

Louise slowly got up from the couch and walked to the door.

The second Louise opened the door, Cynthia rushed passed her into the living room to Bob.

"Where's Logan?!" She asked.

Louise closed the door and followed Cynthia.

"He went out", Louise answered.

"Out where?"

"I don't know, he didn't tell me."

"Well, I need to talk to him."

"Call him", Louise said sitting back on the couch next to Bob.

"I called him seven times already, no answer!"

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, he's not here."

"Fine, I'll just wait here."

Both Bob and Louise sighed.

Louise was cool with Cynthia and all, but tonight was father-daughter horror film night.

Bob on the hand, didn't like Cynthia, since she was rude to Linda and he never got to be in the garden club again.

Every time he and Linda saw Cynthia in public, she'd just ignore them, then whisper about them as she walked away.

"Bob…" Cynthia looked at him. "It's been a while."

"I saw you last week at Wonder Mall, remember?" Bob asked.

"Oh yeah, must of forgot", Cynthia laughed.

Louise clicked play and the movie continued.

"What's this?" Cynthia asked sitting down next to Bob on the couch.

"Die Time Little Girl", Louise answered.

"Die what?"

"It's a scary movie."

"Oh", Cynthia commented. She said something under her breath, but they didn't hear what she said.

"What?" Bob asked.

"Oh, nothing, I was just remembering when Logan was little, I never let him watch trash like this, but maybe that's because I'm a good parent."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bob questioned.

Louise started listening.

"Well, I'm just saying, I'd never let my Logan watch this."

"Really, well good for you, Cynthia."

"And my child didn't run away!" she muttered.

"Oh, I hear that!" Bob yelled.

"You were supposed to!" she yelled back.

"You wanna go there?!"

"Oh, I went there."

"All I wanted was a nice night with my run away daughter."

"Well, I all wanted was for my son to stay single and love his mother!"

"It's not Louise's fault Logan hates you!"

"At least my kid didn't run away!"

"Well at least mine wants to be around me!"

"Mine went to college!"

They went on and on, Louise turned off the movie and just listened to them yell at each other.

"You're not so great yourself Missy!"

"Well, you smell like greasy fries!"

"You smell like wine!"

"My son can do better!"

"Oh really! There you go controlling him!"

"I'm not controlling him, that kind of parenting of your is why your daughter left!"

"Well, everyone hates you!"

'Ugh Logan where are you?!' Louise thought putting her face in her hands.

xxxxxxxx

"This one!" Logan called out hold up a twelve carat rectangular dazzling diamond. "This is the one!"

"Oh that one is just beautiful", Tina said.

"That ring is", Linda agreed.

"How much?" Logan asked Perreaire.

"One million dollars."

"One mill- million!" Linda commented.

Everyone was shocked.

"Where's your five dollar rings?" Gene asked Perreaire, and he was serious, not even joking.

"We don't have five dollar engagement rings here", Perreaire answered.

"I'll take it", Logan said proudly.

Everyone gasped.

"I'll set you up", Perreaire went to the cash register.

"Louise better say yes", Scotty muttered.

"If she says no, can I have it?" Gene joked.

"Gene!" Tina said. "We can't think negatively."

"You're not my boss!" Gene yelled. "Or are you?"

Logan handed Perreaire the ring and his black and silver credit card.

"She's a lucky lady", Perreaire smiled.

After Logan paid, Perreaire put the million dollar ring in a black ring box and they left.

On the ride back, Tina sat in the front with Logan. Gene and Linda passed out in the back.

"You think she'll say yes?" Logan asked.

"I think so, but you should know that Louise isn't the easiest person to get along with."

"I know, Tina, I learned that first hand", Logan laughed.

"Well all I'm saying is that life with her will be hard, she's not like other girls, she acts tough, because she doesn't want to be hurt or treated less than anyone, it will be really hard to keep her happy."

"But?"

"But what? Butts?"

"No, do you have any advice?"

"Just listen to her in a fight, let her win, don't be all lovey baby hearts, she like it rough and tough and Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't get on her bad side."

xxxxxxx

"Shut the hell up!" Louise yelled.

"My son would never talk to me like that!" Cynthia muttered.

"You know what!" Bob yelled.

"Ha ha!"

"Guys shut up!" Louise screamed.

'Life with Logan's family is going to be hard' Louise thought.

xxxxxxx

'This is going to work' Logan thought.

xxxxxxx

'This isn't going to work' Louise thought.


	31. Just say I love you

**I do not own Bob's Burgers or its characters.**

 **Chapter 30: Just say I Love you**

Louise and Logan were laying in Logan's bed on their phones.

Logan was checking his emails and Louise was texting Gene.

Louise: Hey Gene

Gene: LOUISE!

Louise: What?!

Gene: Oh nothing

Louise: …

Gene: Courtney said hi

Louise: Courtney?! Ugh, are you still dating her?

Gene: Yes Louise, I told you that many many times

Louise: How many times have you two broken up and gotten back together?

Gene: Eleven or twelve

Louise: Wow

Gene: Louise guess what?

Louise: What?

Gene: Bear Fart!

Louise rolled her eyes.

Louise: Bye Gene

She put her phone on the night stand then turned to Logan. She grabbed his phone out of his hand.

"Hey!" Logan yelled.

"Let's talk."

"Ok, how was your day?"

"Boring, I just stayed home, while you worked."

"Well, let me change that." Logan leaned over her kiss her neck.

Little moans came out her mouth.

"I love you", Logan whispered in her ear.

Louise pretended not to hear it, but he said it again louder.

"Thanks…" Louise said feeling awkward about the whole solution.

After Logan heard what she said, he stopped kissing her and looked confused.

"Did you just say thanks?" Logan asked in disbelief.

"Uh…"

Logan sat up.

"I told you I loved you and you say thanks?"

"Uh…"

"Do you not wanna say it back? Do you not love me?"

Logan was getting mad.

"I- Logan come on, chill out, it's not that big of a deal."

"Actually, it is Louise, I meant what I said, I love you", he looked her right in the eyes.

"Ok…"

"You can't say it back!"

"Logan-"

He interrupted her.

"Goodnight!" he turned away from her to windows on the right wall.

"Fine! Goodnight!" Louise yelled turning her back to Logan.

Her face was solid red from anger.

'That jerk asshole!' Louise thought. She was holding back her tears. 'I can't believe him!'

She final fell asleep after twenty minutes, she still had tears coming down her face that in the morning would be stains on her face.

It was a quiet night, the only sound you could hear was the wind blowing into the room from the open window.

That nice quiet night was interrupted by a bright magically light coming from one of the corners of the room.

Surprisingly, they didn't wake up.

It went back to being quiet for a few minutes, until…

"Louise!" Someone said in a loud whisper.

"Five more minutes!" Louise murmured sleepily with her eyes still closed.

"Louise!" The voice yelled.

She jumped at the sound, she was startled.

A bright light shined in her face.

"What?" she asked confused and sleepy.

"Oh, sorry." The light went away and there was a beautiful long blonde hair woman in a glowing light blue and white dress that went to her ankles.

"Who are you?!"

"I am-"she coughed. "I am Kylie Grace, an angel, I've been sent here to help you!" She cheered.

"What?" Louise was still confused.

Kylie sighed. "Okay, I don't like repeating myself, I'll break it down, I magic angel from sky, I came here to help you-"she pointed at Louise. "I help you learn something important."

"You're an angel?"

"I said that twice Louise! Keep up!"

"How do you know my name?!"

"I'm an angel!" She yelled.

Louise looked over at Logan who was still asleep.

"Oh, don't worry he can't hear me, only you can", she laughed.

"How?" Louise questioned.

"I'm here to help your dead relationship."

"Dead?!" she asked loudly.

"Shush! Logan can still here you."

"My relationship's not dead, you're dead!"

"I am dead, I'm a freaking angel, and if you keep yelling, you'll wake him up!"

Logan rolled over which started Louise.

"Come on, we should go before you wake him up and ruin everything!" She held out her hand.

"Where-"

"Just take my hand!" she yelled.

Louise took it and suddenly the room started spinning and bright lights shined on her. It lasted for ten second and then everything stopped.

Louise wasn't in Logan's bedroom anymore, she was in the living room.

"What the?!" Louise screamed.

There in front of her was herself and Logan watching tv on the couch, laughing together.

"What is happening?!" Louise yelled.

"Don't you remember this Louise?" Kylie asked her.

"I- I don't know."

"This happened four days ago, you and Logan on the couch, you two are really cute together."

"How is this happening? Did we time travel?"

"Kind of, I brought you back in time to show you that you love Logan."

"What?"

"I was send here to show you the way of love."

Louise walked over to past Louise and Logan.

"Can they see us?" Louise tried to touch them, her hand went through them.

"No, they don't even we're here, this is in your mind."

"Oh."

"Okay, now Kylie you can do this, don't mess this up like with Alexa, oh poor Alexa."

"Are you talking to me?" Louise asked.

"Myself, I do that somethings. This is my first retry teaching people life lessons, so if you could give me a five star review that would be so helpful."

"Uh…"

"Uh is what got you in trouble Missy!"

"No one likes a know it all!"

"Well, we don't have all night, it'll be morning soon, let's hurry up, we have a lot of stops. Watch how you two play around." Kylie sat on the floor.

They both watched as past Logan and Louise play fought on the couch.

Past Louise pushed Logan off the couch then jumped on him. They both laughed.

He pushed her off and climbed onto of her, tickling her. Logan's hand traveled under her green t-shirt.

Their play fighting turned sexually and they started doing it behind the couch.

"Isn't that sweet?" Kylie asked she was on the couch now. "Sex happens because of love or money, but mainly love, can't love without sex- wait that doesn't sound right- it's something smart like that."

"Do I really do that?" Louise asked, she was watching herself have sex.

"Ok next!" She clapped her hands and Poof, next spot.

It was back into Logan's bedroom. It was sunny out. Past Louise was on the bed playing tiny cute fun games on her phone.

"Louise!" past Logan ran into the room from his walk in closet by his bathroom.

"What?" She put down her phone.

He had two suits in his hands, a black in the left and dark blue in the right.

"Quick, which one?!"He asked.

"Black!"

"Really? Black?"

"What? Blue then"

"Louise, which one?"

"Blue!"

"Blue?"

"What do you want from me?!"

"I have a really important meeting tomorrow, I need one that says you can trust me and I'm amazing."

"Fine…"

Past Louise thought.

"I can't really pick one without seeing you in them, try them on."

Logan set the suits on the suits on the bed and tried each one.

'Honestly, I hate both, but blacks nice or blue, damn this is hard', Past Louise thought.

"How do I look?" Past Logan asked. He put on glasses. "Do I look smart?"

'You look like an idiot' she thought. She would of course said it, but Logan really cares about her opinion, which was kind of rare.

"Great, really sexy, turning me on", Louise smiled.

"Thanks, black it is", Logan went black in his closet with a giant grin. "When I get back, its sex time", Logan called out.

So she lied, that's 60% of a relationship.

"This proves that you'll lie to protect his feelings, you care about him Louise", Kylie said smiling.

"I guess I do", Louise was still watching.

"Okay, let's hurry up, I really don't want to see you two have sex again."

Kylie clapped.

*Poof*

Louise and Kylie were in Logan's bathroom.

"Hey, I remember this", Louise said looking around.

Past Logan and Louise wee showering together, laughing.

"Logan!" Past Louise giggled in the shower.

Kylie and Louise looked through the white shower curtain.

"Ugh, I can't believe I giggled!" Louise muttered.

They were making out in the shower.

Past Louise pulled away laughing.

"Your hat", Past Logan smiled patting her head. "It's wet", he laughed.

"Yeah…" Louise stopped laughing. She picking up a bar of soap and Logan's black was rag. "Come here", She gently grabbed his right ear, pulling it down to her.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked.

"You never clean behind your ears, it's gross." She cleaned his neck and his ear.

Logan laughed.

"Look at you, taking care of me", he put his arms around her waist.

"I just want you to be healthy and happy."

"You wanna know how to make happy?" He whispered in her ear, then kissed her neck

"Logan, I'm serious here" She pulled away and handed him the black rag.

Logan groaned taking the rag.

"Fine", he started cleaning.

Louise kissed his cheek.

"Thanks."

"Whatever."

"Just taking care of you sweetie", she kissed him again.

Logan smirked.

"Ha ha, Louise cares about me!" he laughed.

"Shut up!"

"Isn't that sweet?" Kylie who was sitting on the toilet seat. "Do you know why we're in this bathroom five days away from the present?"

"Cause you have to pee or something", Louise crossed her arms.

"No! I peed before I came, but because… you actually care about him, caring equals love and you saw it, you wanna take care of him."

"Maybe I-"

"Let's go!" she yelled.

*Poof*

They appeared in a bright light store.

Louise recognized the place.

It was Tiny Store, a superstore. And ironically Tiny Store is a very large store.

She and Logan wen there three days after her first night.

"Okay, we got a toothbrush, deodorant, mouthwash, which you need" Logan joked.

"Shut up!" Louise laughed. "I need this too", Louise dropped a small bottle of lotion in the blue store hand basket that's in Logan's hands.

"Anything else?"

"This razor", she picked up a green razor.

"Eww, Louise is hairy", Logan yelled.

"Shh!"

It was night time, so only five people were there.

"Ok, what else you need?" Logan asked.

"Don't laugh."

"Laugh at what?"

Louise picked up a package of period pads and tampons.

Logan burst out laughing.

"I said don't!" she hissed.

"Little Louise is a big girl now", Logan teased.

"Yeah, that's what happens to a woman, Logan, you must have never had a relationship with a woman", Louise put the pads in the basket, then crossed her arms.

"I've had many girlfriends, so many, I lost count."

"So you're a man-whore?"

Logan didn't know how to answer what she just asked.

"I-I'm not", he stuttered.

"Whore…"

"Shut up!"

Logan got mad. He should know Louise would mess with him. She hasn't grown up at all.

"It's okay Logan, I don't judge… out loud", Louise laughed.

Logan smirked. He couldn't stay mad at his four ears.

"Are we done?"

Louise grabbed five more items, then put them in.

"Ok, I'm done."

They walked to the cash register, play pushing each other.

"Oh, someone's on their period", Logan yelled laughing.

People staring.

"Shut up", she hissed quietly pushing him and he bumped into some bald tough looking guy who was on his phone.

"Sorry, girl problem", Logan said as he bumped him.

As they walked pass Louise and Logan laughed.

"Wow, you two are so cute that I hate you I love you thing you two do, so cute", Kylie smiled.

She was on a large tower of 'Clean Seat' toilet paper.

"Love is in aisle seven" Kylie giggled.

"Why are we here?"

"Oh attitude, well the reason why I sent us here is because you love his very annoying yet funny self."

"And?"

"Louise, I really wanna punch you, but if I do I'll be fired and I can't go back to being the tooth fairy, I can't stand kids!"

"I don't 'love' him being annoying."

"Shut up! Just let me show you that you're wrong and stupid!"

"I-"

*Poof*

"I'm so not enjoying this!" Louise yelled.

"Shh, this is my favorite on", Kylie hissed.

They were at Jimmy Pesto's.

"Oh yeah, our double date with Tina and Jimmy Jr. Jimmy Jr. made us come here for his dad, who somehow still manages to piss my dad of and take care of a successful business at the same time", Louise said.

Kylie and Louise sat down at the empty table by the two couples.

"Remember when you actually were nice to Jimmy Jr. Let's watch", Kylie commented.

"This is great" Tina smiled.

"Hey, little Jimmy, pass the pepper", Past Louise laughed.

Jimmy Jr. didn't answer her.

"Little Jimmy…" she mocked.

"That's not my name!" he yelled.

"Little Jimmy mad?"

"Louise!" Logan got upset at her childish behavior.

Louise rolled her eyes.

"I'm –I'm sor- I'll stop Jimmy Jr." Louise stuttered.

That was the first time this year Louise called him his real name.

"Wow, looks like someone's a better person, because of a special person", Kylie smiled.

"I don't know…" Louise said slowly.

"Next!" Kylie yelled.

*Poof*

They were back at the penthouse, but in the kitchen.

"Are we done?" Louise asked looking around.

"Ah no…"Kylie said angrily.

Suddenly, Past Louise yelled and interrupted their conversation.

Past Logan ran in the kitchen from his bedroom.

There was a fire in the kitchen on the stove.

Logan ran to the sink and turned on the sprayer.

He got the fire out.

"What the hell?" Logan yelled.

Louise had on a plain white apron over her clothes.

"I was-was cooking…" she stuttered.

Logan laughed.

"How does someone who was raised in a restaurant start a fire?"

"I tried Logan, that's what counts."

"You sure you weren't trying to kill me?"

"No, I would kill one of my best friends."

"I'm your best friend?" He asked smirking.

"Shut up and help me clean this mess!"

Logan laughed.

"Okay…"

Kylie was laughing so hard she started coughing.

"Shut up!" Louise rolled her eyes.

"You tried to impress- oh my gosh so funny!" she laughed. "It hurts, oh my goodness. "Next!"

She clapped still laughing.

They were back in Logan's bedroom, but they weren't in the present.

Past Louise and Logan were asleep.

"Remember this?" Kylie asked. "This happened two days ago."

Past Logan was out cold that night. He rolled over, his arm hitting Past Louise's face, which woke her up.

"Huh?" past Louise murmured sleepily. Louise saw who did it. She was too tired to yell at him and it wasn't that big of a deal.

Louise moved closer to Logan, snuggling up with him. He snuggled back.

"Don't you see?" Kylie asked.

"I'm sleeping", Louise rolled her eyes.

"Louise! Can't you see that you love him? You care, about him, he made you a better person, you try to impress him, you're great together, you play fight, and you take care of him. Louise, let me ask you something, do you regret running away and staying with Logan?"

Louise thought.

She's had so much fun with Logan. Yeah, they fought about dumb stuff and Logan drove her crazy. She never thought her first everything would be her old nemesis, but he wasn't as bad as it sounded. Maybe everything she needed from or with him was because she had strong feels for him. The cooking, the fights, the insults, the slaps, were all because she didn't like Logan.

"I love Logan!" she said in disbelief.

"Finally!" Kylie cheered.

"I love Logan!" she yelled.

She did that four times, louder and louder.

"I love Logan!" Louise woke up in the bed with Logan, everything as it was when she went to sleep.

Was she only dreaming? Was Kylie real?

"Louise! Are you okay?" Logan suddenly woke up.

"I love you!"

"What?" he was confused.

"I love you so much, I mean it, I'm crazy about you, can't go a day without you. I'm always thinking about you. I wish there was a word more than love and it'll be how I feel about you. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize, I'm a stupid dummy, I understand if you're still mad and hate me, but I had to tell you, so you can break up with me now", Louise confessed.

Logan laughed.

"What?" Louise asked, now she was confused.

"I'm not dumping you, I told you I loved you and I still do, I was mad, because you didn't say it back and when you open up your heart to someone and get rejected, it hurts", Logan grabbed her hands putting them in his.

"I'm sorry I didn't say it back", she looked down at their hands.

"Let's start over… I love you Louise."

"I love you too, Logan."

She kissed him.

"I really do", she smiled.

They hugged, until Louise saw something outside the window.

It was Kylie waving at Louise.

"Thank you", Louise mouthed to her.

They snuggled together and fell asleep.

"Well, I guess my work here is done, good-night everyone", Kylie smiled then flew away.


	32. The Bob Father

**Ok so I've realized that this fanfiction is going to be long, I'm basically telling all the events in their life, so I know there's many chapters and more to come.**

 **I do not own Bob's Burgers or its characters.**

 **Chapter 31: The Bob Father**

Logan walked into Bob's Burgers nervously.

Today was the day Logan would ask Louise's father (Bob) for Louise's hand in marriage.

"Hi Logan", Linda greeted leaning against the yellow dirty counter.

"Hi Mrs. Belcher, is this a good time?" Logan asked looking around.

There were only three costumers. Mort, Teddy, and some random guy in the back eating a cheese burger.

"Yeah, what's up? Is Louise okay?" Linda asked.

"Oh, she's fine, can I speak to Bob?"

"Bobby!" Linda called out through the little window.

"What, Lin?" Bob asked at the grill.

"Logan's here for you."

Bob walked out the kitchen, wiping his hands on his apron.

"Hey", he said to Logan, shaking his hand.

"Hi Sir", Logan smiled.

"What'ca need?"

"I was wondering if I could ask you something…"

Now Teddy and Mort started listening.

"Sure", Bob answered nervously.

"I was wonder if you'd let me ask Louise to marry me", Logan was shaking. He had never asked this question, or actually had more than a six word conversation with one of his girlfriend's fathers.

"Uh", Bob sighed.

That wasn't a good sound.

"I like you and all Logan, you're a great kid, but Louise is only eighteen and seven years apart... It's just Louise has her whole life to look forward to", Bob said.

"Oh", Logan was heating up in embarrassment.

"That's real gentlemen like, most guys don't ask the father", Mort butt in.

"Yeah, Bobby and don't you like Logan? Have you seen the two together? She looks so happy", Linda jumped in too.

"You do make her smile, and it's just a question, who knows if she'll say yes", Bob said.

"Oh, thanks", Logan said sarcastically.

Bob laughed.

'Logan is a great guy, funny too, and if he can actually make my baby girl happy, then their difference isn't that big. They have history. A violent, hating each other, fighting, insults relationship, but he never hurt her and this is the first guy Louise liked, well other than that little girl crush on that blonde boy band singer, maybe it would work', Bob thought.

"She's growing up Bob", Linda told him.

Bob sighed.

"You're right. Logan, I give you permission to ask my Louise to marry you, just take care of her."

"I will, thank you."

"Yay!" Teddy cheered.

"My baby's getting married!" Linda cheered.

"Lin, he hasn't asked her yet", Bob argued.

"Oh shush!"

'Now, all is left is to ask Louise', Logan thought.


	33. 100 Reasons

**I do not own Bob's Burgers or its characters.**

 **Chapter 32: 100 Reasons**

"Logan, I really don't wanna go out…" Louise sighed.

Logan was making Louise go with him out to eat at BLD, a fancy restaurant. He made her put on a fancy black knee length dress with jewels on the waist line and white shiny two inch heels.

"Why are we going?" Louise asked.

Logan had to think of a lie fast.

"It's my dad's birthday", he answered quickly.

"Why do I have to go then?"

"I already said you were coming and your family", he said the last part quietly.

"My family?"

"Uh, yeah, I invited them."

"Why?!"

"Louise we need to hurry, we don't want to be late."

"But why did you invite them?!"

"Louise, we really don't have time for questions. Car! Let's go!" he rushed out the apartment in his black and white suit.

Louise followed.

They got in the car and drove to BLD. Louise complained the whole ride there.

'This isn't going well', Logan thought.

When they got there, Cynthia, Tom, and Louise's family were waiting.

Louise groaned as she got out.

They all walked in the restaurant together.

"Wow, this place is better than ours", Linda whispered to Bob.

"I know that Lin!" he said loudly.

"Bush", Logan said to the waiter and he took them to the party room.

They all sat down around the large dining table and the waiter pasted out the menus.

"I want a kids menu!" Gene yelled.

"I'm sorry, but we only give those to kids", the waiter said.

"I may look like a man, but I'm a kid at heart!"

"Gene, just order!" Linda told him.

They ordered their things, talking about their favorite past memories.

It took thirty minutes for their food and red wine to come.

They all ordered either salad, chicken, or steak.

"Happy birthday, Tom", Louise said as the waiter gave her a salad.

"It's not my birthday", Tom said looking confused.

"What?! Logan, told me it was. Wait! Then why are we here?" Louise turned to Logan, who was sitting next to her.

"Damn it", Logan said under his breath. "Louise, I have to tell you something", Logan pulled out a slip of paper and unfolded it.

Everyone at the table were staring at Louise, smiling.

"What's going on?" Louise asked.

"Louise Belcher, I brought you here to ask you an important question, but first I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"One hundred reasons why I love you."

"Number one, your bad attitude."

Logan went on and on, people 'aww' and laughed.

"One hundred, the fact that I'm about to ask you a question and you may say yes, I hope you do, will you marry me?"

Louise was speechless.

"The silence is scaring me", Logan said, kneeling down, grabbing her hand.

"I-uh", she started.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats.

"Yes, of course."


	34. 100 Reasons list

Louigan Fanfiction

100 Reasons Why I Love You….

You're bad attitude

How you hurt people's feelings without realizing

Your big brown eyes that shine like stars

Your sarcasm

The mean jokes you come up with

Your long black hair

How short you are

Sometimes you have crazy eyes, which scares me

You can make people cry without even trying

Your bunny ears

Your evil smile

That cute laugh or yours

You're so adventurous

How you take care of your siblings

You say 'eww' under your breath after we kiss, smiling

How much trouble you cause

Your reaction to boys, who like you

How bad you are with people

How good green looks on you

How you love dark and spooky things

How much you love that weird little Kuchi Kopi thing

How anti-social you are

You say your opinion no matter what

Your funny jokes

How you're one of the guys

How you insult people on the tv at night

That you know how to pick locks

You're not like other girls

That you don't need makeup to look beautiful

How you do whatever you want

You're a smartass

How you look up to your dad

How you plan crazy adventures

The fact that you're ambidextrous, which is cool

You're such a explorer

How reckless you are

How crazy your family is

Your love for puppies

How your stories always have you doing something crazy

I don't know why you wear that hat, but I love it

Your love for Japanese movies

You said you sold your soul, which scares me, a lot

How angry you get, you're cute when you're mad

How you don't like me touching your stuff

How somehow you have friends outside your family

How much you love black

How weird you are, but cute cool weird

How you play with your food

How I never see you cry

You get really freaky, which is really hot (Sorry Bob)

Your fascination with death

How you wanna own your dad's restaurant

How you say you only care for yourself, but that's not the case

How you mess with people

You insult everyone you see

How you create your own drama

You endanger your family

How you beat the shit out of me for touching your ears

How you react to me annoying you

Your dislike of boys and romance

Your creativity

How you call people idiot and dummies

How different you are from your family

How good you are at poker

How you laugh at anything evil or bad

You're crazy smart and you're cunning

You lie like all the time, I don't think you know what the truth means

You're way beyond your years

You slap people really hard

I know you hate when I say it, but you're a good kisser

You can control people and you get them to do whatever you want

You can argue your way out of anything

You injure someone every day

You love causing pain

You ask the weirdest questions

How you're not a girly-girl

How you can't express your feelings

A slap means two things with you

You protect your loved ones from others of yourself

You use your powers evil

You love when bad things happen

Your loyalty

You have a soft side even if you try not to show it

You hate not having on your hate

You're super mean when you're sick

Even if you hate girl dresses you look really cute in them

How you sometimes laugh at my lame jokes just to be nice

You blame other people for yours crimes

You ruin people's lives

How when we're watching a horror movie and you laugh at their mistakes

Your extra long pinkie toe

We have a lot in common, surprisingly

How determine you are

How well you grew up, physically

When you're on your period, that you can't have knifes around

How you just don't listen

How when we're showering together and you make sure I clean all of myself

How childish you are

How it's so hard to impress you, but I love a challenge

The fact that I'm about to ask you a question and you may say yes, I hope you do

 **Will you Marry Me?**


	35. Regular Sized Friendship

**I do not own Bob's Burgers or its characters.**

 **Chapter 33: Regular Sized Friendship**

Louise and Logan were sitting on the couch in the living room, when her phone rang. Logan quickly picked it up before Louise could and he answered.

"Logan stop!" She snapped trying to grab it.

"Hello", he said into the phone. "I'm Louise's fiancé, who are you?"

"Ugh, jealous much!" Louise groaned crossing her arms.

"Rudy, a friend. Well, hello Rudy, would you like to speak to her?"

Logan hand Louise the phone.

"Hey, yeah, I know he's a jealous monster, well I didn't tell you, because we haven't talked much, yeah, so what's up? Really? You're in town? We should meet up, yeah, I'll bring him, if he behaves", Louise gave Logan a stare. "Ok, great, see you in an hour, bye", Louise hung up and put the phone back on the coffee table.

"So Rudy's a friend?" Logan asked her.

"Yeah, just a friend, so calm down", she kissed his cheek smiling. "And we're going to meet up with him at the steps, I'm going to change, you get ready!" She got up and went into her room.

Louise still slept in the room given to her, even though they were an actual couple, she just wasn't comfortable with sharing a room with anyone, she wanted to take their relationship slow, even though slow wasn't really their relationship, since they had sex before their first date and she moved in before their first kiss. She just wasn't ready for that and Logan respected it. Louise did spend the night with him sometimes.

She went into her room, and changed into blue jeans, black leather jacket with matching leather boots.

35 minutes later, Louise walked out back into the Living room, where Logan was in the same place, but in different clothes. He had on a plain maroon tee and black pants.

"You ready?" Logan asked getting up.

Louise nod and they left.

When they got there, tall Rudy was sitting on bottom step, wearing a brown sweater and blue jeans.

"Hey Rudy!" Louise walked over to him with her hands in her jacket pockets with Logan behind her.

It was really chilly outside since it became fall.

"Hi Louise!" Rudy got up.

"What's new?"

"Nothing, I came to visit my dad for the weekend and visit you."

Rudy didn't even notice Logan, he was focus on Louise.

"How's Jess?" Louise asked.

"She's good, we talk and skype almost every day."

Jess is short for Jessica, Louise's friend. Jess and Rudy started dating freshman year, when Louise introduced them. They continued at college even if they go to different ones.

"That's good."

Logan interrupted them by coughing, and Louise turned back to him.

"Rudy, this is Logan", she rolled her eyes.

"Hi", Rudy greeted.

"Hey", Logan said.

"So you're Louise's boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"When did you guys start dating?"

"Two months ago."

"Oh", he nod.

Rudy glanced at Louise noticing her engagement ring.

Louise noticed his stare and lifted up her hand.

"We're engaged", she smiled.

"Oh my goodness." He took a puff in his inhaler. "That's amazing."

Louise sat on the steps and the other two followed.

"So how's the University?" Louise asked changing the subject.

"It's good, I don't really have friends yet though, I wish you went, then I won't be so lonely." He puffed again.

"Aww, it's only been a month, you'll make some friends soon."

"I don't know…"

They talked about what they've been doing since high school and Logan just stared at the surroundings around him, until Louise's phone went off.

She looked at the caller ID, it was Gene.

"I'll be back", she got up and walked to the other side of the steps.

It was quiet for a few seconds, until Logan spoke.

"So how long have you been friends with Louise?" Logan asked.

"Since we were seven, she bossed me around my first day of school and we became friends."

"Oh."

"So how'd you meet Louise?"

"It's a very long story."

"Oh."

"Can I ask you something?"

"sure."

"I know this sounds weird, but do you like have feelings for Louise?"

"What?!No! I have a girlfriend, Jessica, plus Louise doesn't like guys like me, quiet nerdy guys aren't her type", He quickly denied.

"What was Louise like in high school?"

"Uh, she was a loud bad girl, she barely went to class."

"What about with guys?"

"Louise was right, you are the jealous type. Well she wasn't really focused on boys, even though guys were crushing on her. Other girls did everything they could to get a guy's attention, but Louise didn't have to. Almost every guy in school liked her, but she was too scary to ask out. The Pesto twins and I were the only boys who hung around her, you don't have to worry about them either, they're too weird to get girlfriends. She didn't have a boyfriend or anything, and to be honest she wasn't really liked by the other girls, so high school wasn't easy for us."

"Oh, that's sad."

"Yeah, but you know we had fun adventures though. Look as Louise's best friend, I want her to be happy and I think you make her happy, because Louise is really smart and very picky and since I've been with Louise for eleven years, I know stuff. Like Louise gets whatever she wants, so I wouldn't fight her, it's a waste of time."

"Yeah, I'm learning something new about her every day."

Louise walked back over to them and they stopped talking.

"Sorry that was my brother", Louise said putting her phone away.

"Yeah, well it's getting late, Louise I'll talk to you later, nice to meet you Logan, bye guys." Rudy got up and left.

Louise sat back down next to Logan.

"What were you guys talking about?" Louise asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Come on."

"I can't say."

"Was it about me?"

"Maybe."

"Logan! Well, what can you tell me?"

"I like Rudy."

"You're not jealous? Good! He's not my type and he has a girlfriend."

"He told me and I'm not really the jealous type, I just don't want some hipster to take you away from me."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that, I love you and only you even if you're an old man", she laughed.

"I'm not that old!"

"Well whatever, I'm not leaving you for someone younger guy even when you're on your deathbed at 32 and I'm only 25."

They both laughed.

"I love you", he said kissing her ring hand.

"I love you too."

"You'll stay at the hospital with me when I'm sick, right?"

"Fine", she sighed then smiled. "I love you", she repeated then kissed his cheek. "Old man."


	36. Wild Things

**Happy Halloween everyone!**

 **I do not own Bob's Burgers or its characters.**

 **Chapter 34: Wild Things**

Louise convinced Logan to have a Halloween costume party at the apartment.

Louise was in an evil devil costume and Logan was the lead zombie from 24 Hours.

They were setting out the snacks.

"So who all did you invite?" Logan asked as he put down a bowl of potato chips on the coffee table.

"Everyone in town."

"Really?!"

"Half the town."

"Ugh!"

"Thank you again Logan."

"Whatever!"

They got everything ready, food, sweets, music, and decorations.

It was nine p.m. and people started showing up.

First it was the Belchers. Linda and Bob were in a couple's costume, they were the ghostbusters. Linda a buster and Bob a ghost. Tina was a zombie princess and Jimmy Jr. was a dancing cowboy.

"I wanted a couple's costume, but Jimmy Jr. didn't want to be a zombie", Tina said as they walked in.

Gene was a pirate and Courtney was an angel.

"You brought her…" Louise gave Courtney the stink eye.

"Oh good and bad, angel and devil!" Courtney joked.

Louise rolled her eyes.

Next was Cynthia and Tom. They didn't wear costumes.

"We're not kids!" Cynthia told them.

"She didn't let me!" Tom cried.

Then, Gayle and Mr. Frond, who got married when Louise turned eleven during winter, they got married behind a pet store where they then bought two kittens, Austin and Houston, they were dressed as cats.

"Mr. Frond", Louise groaned. She still didn't like him.

"And Mrs. Frond", Gayle cheered as they walked in.

Then, Teddy who was Santa. Mort who was a detective. Andy and Ollie who were each other, which was confusing. Darryl who dressed as Usher. Hugo with no costume.

"Why did you invite him?" Bob whispered to Louise.

"Because he was there when I invited Ron", She whispered back.

Ron was a tree.

Next was Jimmy Pesto, who was a pizza and he handed out flyers for his restaurant.

"And him?"

"Bob just because you hate Pesto doesn't mean everyone does", Linda told him.

Gretchen came as Beyoncé.

Then Mickey as a cop, which is ironic since he's a robber (Joke there!). Mr. Fischoeder and Felix with no costumes. Marshmallow as a murder victim. Jen as super girl. Mike the mail man as a bunny, he just has a cotton ball on his uniform.

"Bunny again?" Bob asked, remembering that one Halloween when he killed Frankie with a fat costume.

"A ghost, I see", is all Mike said.

The one eyed snakes came in no costumes, their son was nine now, as Louise grew up she got closer with the gang. And Sidecar (Critter's son) had a big crush on Tina, since he was five.

"So you two are dating now?" Critter asked them.

"Yeah", Logan held onto his ears, he was still scared of them.

Louise laughed.

"We're cool, Critter", Louise told him.

"Ok, I'm watching you", he said to Logan and the whole gang walked in.

"Where's my beauty blue princess?" Sidecar asked Louise, talking about Tina.

"She's with her husband."

"Oh, she's still married… Well any cute single ladies here? You still single Pinkie?"

That was her nickname to the gang.

"No, little boy, but I think I saw a little fairy by the drinks", she smiled at him.

Sidecar ran off.

"Umm…" Logan started.

"He likes older women, mainly Tina", Louise answered.

Randy then came as a cow.

Next, Reggie as dark vador. Sergeant Bosco in not costume. Speedo Guy in his speedo, and then Trev as Jimmy Pesto.

Then, Dr. Yap as a prisoner, then Edith and Harold with no costumes.

And Sasha as Lady Gaga and Bryce in his race car outfit.

Then everyone from Penzon. Scotty as a werewolf. Jacob as a ninja

And Rob as summer Frankenstein. Zack as Batman. Gabriel as Madonna. Scotty's girlfriend, Francine as Cinderella. Zack's date, Bella as an evil bear. Jacob brought a stripper with him, named Coca Baby, she didn't say her real name. And others came in different costumes.

Then came their old classmates, who came back from wherever they went. Lenny in a fancy suit with his wife Julie, but of course he cheated on her with every girl he saw. Choo-Choo as a boxer, which he became. Then, Henry as a chess piece. Jodi, who was in a giant clear hamster ball, her germ gear got worst over the years. Then, finally Tammy and Jocelyn in fancy dresses.

When Jimmy Jr. saw Tammy, he ran off.

They dated a little whenever he and Tina went on a break, which happened a lot.

"Wow, this is a packed", Logan said as he and Louise walked pass people, greeting them.

"Gretchen", Hugo said as he walked up to her.

"Move on!" she snapped, then walked away.

"Hey T, where's little Jim?" Louise asked Tina.

"I don't know", Tina sighed.

"50% off pizza on Sundays", Jimmy yelled.

"This is a party and he's advertising", Bob said as he and Linda joined the group circle.

Jimmy heard him and looked back at him.

"Well, that's probably the reason my restaurant's better than yours!" Jimmy snapped.

The Jimmy walked off.

"I hate that guy!" Bob muttered.

"Oh Bobby!" Linda said.

"I need a drink", Bob walked off.

"Oh wine!" Linda cheered following.

"Can you guys help me find Jimmy Jr.?" Tina asked.

"Sure", Louise answered.

"Ok", Logan agreed.

They wall walked in three different directions.

'I'll have Gene help us', Louise thought.

"Hey, have you seen Gene?" Louise asked Teddy.

"I think he went into that bedroom", Teddy pointed to Louise's room.

She walked to her room and open the door.

And what she saw made her scream.

The music was loud enough that it blocked out her scream.

It was Gene and Courtney totally doing it in her bed.

She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Logan, who was close by asking people if they saw Jimmy Jr., ran into the room.

"What the fuck?" Louise screamed.

"Don't you people knock!" Gene yelled.

"This is my room!"

"Louise, calm down!" Logan told her.

Louise ran over to her dresser and picked up a lighter.

"Louise, what are you doing?!" Logan ran to her.

Courtney and Gene hopped up.

"I'm burning this damn room!" Louise yelled.

Logan quickly took the lighter from her and threw it.

"Are you crazy?!"

"They- they fucked in my bed! I'm never touching that again!"

"It's okay, calm down."

Gene and Courtney grabbed their costumes and snuck out.

"I'm never coming in here again!"

"Ok you can stay in my room, roomies."

Logan was trying to make her feel better.

"I can't stay here, knowing that's here!"

"I'll throw it out."

Louise took a few deep breaths.

"Ok."

Logan kissed her, sliding his hands down to her butt.

Louise pushed him away.

"Really? So inappropriate!" Louise walked away.

"Hey! I'm sorry!"

"Let's just go find Jimmy Jr., I'll move my stuff later tonight", Louise called out.

They both walked out the room.

"Jimmy Jr." Tammy walked up behind him. "How you been?"

They were outside the bathroom.

"Oh-hi- I – wow you look different-I mean hi." Jimmy Jr. stuttered.

Tammy giggled.

"So I heard you and Loser face got married" Tammy told him.

"Tina?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, yeah."

"Congrats."

"Thanks, how are you? You in a relationship?"

"No, I'm enjoying Tammy time."

"That's good."

"And, I've kind of missed you…"

"Me?"

"Yeah, your name is Jimmy Jr. right?"

"I think so."

Tammy giggled again.

"Tina never laughs at my jokes. My marriage isn't what it used to be."

"Aww… maybe I can help."

"How-"

Tammy kissed him.

'I don't think Tina would mind, if I do this for a minute or two' Jimmy Jr. thought.

He opens the bathroom door still kissing Tammy.

Tammy closed the door behind him and locked it.

"Maybe we shouldn't", Jimmy Jr. started.

"I think we should."

"but-"

"Don't fight it."

Tammy pulled on his zipper.

Jimmy Jr.'s big ass hit the white bathroom wall. With his phone is his butt pocket, the second he hit the wall, he butt dialed someone.

It was Linda.


	37. Sex with Yo Ex

**Poor Tina, so sad. I'm not just going to write about Louise and Logan's relationship, but all of the Belchers' futures.**

 **I do not own Bob's Burgers or its characters.**

 **Chapter 35: Sex with Yo Ex**

"Tammy slow down!" Jimmy Jr. told her as she hopped on his five inch penis.

She was violently kissing him, going up and down on him.

"Hello?" Linda said into the phone.

"Tammy!" Jimmy JR moaned.

"Jimmy Jr.!" Tammy moaned back.

Linda heard all the nasty noises and her eye widen. Linda listened for five minutes and then they stopped and Linda quickly hung up before Jimmy Jr. noticed the call.

"Mom have you seen Jimmy Jr.?" Louise walked up to Linda.

"Uh!" Linda started freaking out.

"Mom?"

Louise knew that Linda freaked out when she was hiding something.

"Jimmy Jr. cheated on Tina with Tammy!" Linda burst out.

"What?! How do you know?!"

"He butt dialed me during it!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"Hey Lin. Gene and Courtney left early for some reason", Bob walked over to them.

"I can't believe that bastard!" Louise snapped.

"Is that really a big deal?" Bob asked Louise.

"Not Gene, Jimmy Jr."

"What about him?"

"That two timing jerk cheated on Tina!" Linda told him.

"What?! Does Tina know?!"

"Oh Tina! Who's going to tell her? Louise?"

"I can't", Louise denied.

"Please!"

"Make dad!"

"Bobby?"

"Ugh fine!" Bob groaned. "But if I see Jimmy Jr. I'll punch him, should have known a pesto was no good", Bob left to find Tina.

'I'm gonna kill him', Louise thought walking off to find Jimmy Jr.


	38. Cheat on Me Once I Hate You

**I do not own bob's burgers or its characters.**

 **Chapter 36: Cheat on me once I hate you**

"Bye, thanks for coming!" Logan said as everyone left.

"Bobby, did you tell Tina?" Linda asked.

"I'm telling her tonight at the house", Bob answered as they walked out.

As soon as everyone left, Louise and Logan sat down on the couch.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?" He put his arm around her.

"Would you ever cheat on me?"

"No! Why would you ask that?!"

"I just wanna know if you love me."

"I'm crazy about you, you know that. What's wrong?"

Louise sighed.

"What?" He repeated.

"Jimmy Jr. cheated on Tina."

"What?! That jerk! Does Tina know?"

"No. My dad is supposed to tell her."

"Do you think I'd cheat on you?"

"Jimmy Jr. and Tina were married for two years. I don't want to be in a two year relationship and you screw some thot at a party."

"I'd never do that to you, I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed her cheek and then went down to her neck.

"You wanna go to bed and maybe you know…" Logan whispered.

Louise smiled, then nod.

He picked her up and carried her to his room.

Logan sat her on the bed and climbed on top of her, kissing her neck.

"Logan wait!"

He stopped.

"I can't stop thinking about Tina. I feel kind of bad", Louise sighed.

"Ok", Logan laid down next to her.

Louis rolled her eyes.

"Let me change into something sexy, okay?" She smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah", Louise got up and took off her costume, then sat on top of him. She unzipped his pants.

"I guess everyone's having sex tonight", Logan laughed.

"Logan, shut up!"

"Sorry…"

She pulled down his pants and kissed his cheek.

Logan flipped them over.

He kissed her neck, putting himself inside her.

"I love you", he whispered.

"I love you!" Jimmy Jr. yelled.

Tina slapped him.

"I can't believe you cheated on me! And with Tammy!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry, it was a mistake!"

"I loved you Jimmy Jr.! Get out of my parents' house! I never want to see you again!"

"Tina!"

"Go!"

"You heard her out!" Linda yelled.

Jimmy Jr. Ran down the stairs and out the house.

Tina started crying as she ran into her childhood room.

"I hate him!" Tina yelled.

"How's Tina?" Linda asked on the phone with Louise,

Tina moved in with Louise and Logan a few days after learning the truth about her jerk husband. She couldn't stay in the small studio apartment the two got when they got married. She never wanted to see Jimmy Jr. again. And Tina couldn't stay with her parents, they started renting out the rooms once Gene left for college, so Tina moved in with Logan and Louise.

"Heart-broken, she hasn't left her room once", Louise answered in the kitchen drinking a beer.

Tina was sleeping in Louise's old room, aka the guest room.

Louise slept with Logan. She didn't tell her what happened in that bed, so she just throws up in her mouth a little whenever Tina thanked her for giving up her bed.

"Aww my poor Tina", Linda sighed.

"Yep, she's a sad sad Tina."

"We should do something for her."

"Buy her some soap, she hasn't showered since she got here. She smells awful. Why does she have to stay here?!"

"Because little Missy, she's your sister and she needs you. She'd do it for you! Were you not going to her when you ran away or just wonder around on the streets for two months?"

The truth was that night after Louise cooled down, she'd go to Tina's, but she got lost.

"Fine! She can stay, but I'm making her shower!" Louise agreed. "Bye."

"Bye."

Louise hung up.

"Tina!" she called out walking towards Tina's new room.

Tina didn't answer.

Louise busted open the door and looked around.

No Tina.

'What the? Did she leave?' Louise thought. 'But her suitcase is still here…'

"Tina!" Louise yelled.

No response.

She walked to her room.

"Logan, have you seen-", Louise started walking in her room, but what she saw stopped her.

Logan wasn't in there, but Tina was.

"Tina, what are you doing?!"

"I'm planning", she answered.

"What? Where's Logan?"

"He went to the craft store for me."

"What?"

"I'm planning your wedding."

"Mine?"

"Yeah. Logan said I could and it'll distract me."

"Oh… Logan said you could."

"Hey got the markers and posters-Louise", Logan walked in the room with two full white plastic bags.

"I see we're planning our wedding…" Louise turned to him.

"Better now than never" He walked up to her and kissed her.

"Logan, I thought we were going to take this engagement slow", Louise whispered to him.

"I know, but Tina needs this, something to keep her busy."

"Fine", she sighed.

"I can hear you guys", Tina told them.

"Here Tina," Logan gave her the bags.

"Thanks. Oh, and I have a question, would you like a wedding inside or outside?"

"Outside!" Louise answered.

"Ok, planning time", Tina said to herself, but they still heard.

"Louise, let's let her work", Logan pulled her out the room, closing the door behind them.

Once they were alone, he spoke again.

"Wanna get in the hot tub?" he asked.

Louise nodded and shrugged.

They walked through the living room to the balcony. They took off some of their clothes, leaving on their under clothes and got in. They had a splash fight.

"I lov-"Logan started, but Louise interrupted him.

"I know."

"Do you even know what I was going to say?"

"I love you too Logan" She stood up and kissed his forehead. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

Suddenly, Tina ran out to the balcony, making Logan and Louise jump.

"I have a question", Tina spoke.

"What?" Louise asked sitting back down next to Logan.

"What color theme do you want for the wedding?"

"I don't know!"

"I had grey and light blue for mine, want that?"

"Umm… grey and green."

"Okay, and you guys shouldn't have P.D.A outside where everyone can see."

"T! You're the one who took over our room!"

"You can have it back if you want. Oh Louise! You can help me plan the wedding!"

"I… have things to do."

"Not you don't" Logan jumped in.

"Shut up!" she snapped.

"Please Louise, I need this…" Tina sighed.

"Ugh, fine, you're lucky you're my sister."

"Yay!"

"But T?"

"Yes?"

"Go shower, now."

"Okay, then we can get planning?"

"Sure."

Tina ran back into the apartment.

'This is going to be a long engagement' Louise thought getting out the hot tub, handing Logan his clothes, then put on hers.


	39. I don't want to Wrestle, I want a Hug

**Soon to come a new Louigan story "Save Me" which should be coming in a few days so check it out.**

 **I do not own Bob's Burgers or its characters**

 **Chapter 37: I don't want to wrestle, I want a hug**

"Tina, let's go!" Louise yelled standing at the front door.

"Where are you guys going again?" Logan asked her.

"I'm taking T to this new bar that opened up downtown called 'Place'."

"It's called 'Place'?"

"Yeah, cool right?"

"Uh…sure", he said confused.

Louise had on a light pink jumpsuit with matching two inch heels with her ears.

"Tina!" Louise yelled again. "Come on!"

"What time will you be back?" Logan asked her.

"Logan, I'm going drinking I don't know."

"I love you."

"I love you too, what are you worried? We'll be back," she smirked.

"I'm just not sure if I should let you go drinking."

"Logan, I'm an adult and I'm going with T. She'd never let me get crazy wasted."

"Just be safe."

"I will," she kissed his cheek.

Tina walked over to them, wearing a navy blue knee length dress with flats.

"I'm ready," Tina said.

"Okay, bye."

Tina and Louise left.

They got in Tina's white small Volkswagen Beetle.

They drove to 'Place' and got valet.

'Place' wasn't a fancy bar, it was like a young adult night club with clean colorful walls.

"I don't think this was a good idea", Tina sighed.

"T, you gotta get out the apartment, you smell like those fancy candles that Logan puts out around the place, and you need to move pass know Pesto little Jay, a.k.a Jimmy Jr."

"Oh, yeah…. He's been calling you know."

"You haven't been talking to him, right?"

"No, I can't. I'm not ready. I still can't believe he cheated on me."

"Well, he did. Now let's move on and stop talking about him, let's get some shots."

Louise rushed over to the brown car counter.

Tina followed.

"Hey, six shots," Louise yelled to the bartender, who wasn't facing them.

"Louise, how can we pay for this, you told me not to bring money?" Tina whispered.

Louise pulled out Logan's black wallet from her white bra.

"Is that?" Tina asked shocked.

"Logan's? Yes."

"How-why did you do that?"

"T, soon Logan and I will be married, so I have every right to take his money."

"Do you though?"

"Yes T, I do," She pulled out his gold credit card. "Where's the shots at?!" Louise asked the bartender.

The bartender turned to them and who it was surprised them.

Zeke, Jimmy Jr.'s best friend wrestler, Zeke.

"Zeke!" Tina said in disbelief.

"Tina!" Zeke greeted. "Damn never thought I'd see you again."

Jimmy Jr. and Zeke lost touch in senior year of high schools, when Zeke caught Jimmy Jr. and Tammy, his at the time girlfriend, making out.

"How you been? How's him?" Zeke asked Tina. He didn't even use Jimmy Jr.'s name.

"I'm- uh not so well," Tina answered.

"What's wrong?"

Louise groaned.

"T, I'm going to walk around and see how many guys will try and buy me a drink," Louise said then walked away.

Tina told Zeke everything, the dead sex life, the lonely night, the cheating, Jimmy Jr.'s low paid dancing job.

"That's terrible," Zeke said giving her a on the house cocktail.

"Yeah…"

"Jimmy Jr. shouldn't have done that, and with Tammy! You deserve better."

"Thanks," Tina started tearing up. "I thought my life with Jimmy Jr. would be prefect-but-but- he-"

"Nothing's prefect."

"But still, Zeke, I thought we'd be together forever, but that evil Tammy ruined everything!"

"I'm so sorry girl."

"I can't believe I wasted my whole life on him!"

"You need another drink." He gave her another free cocktail.

"Thanks," Tina said sadly.

"Hey, do you know where the bathroom is?" Louise asked this group of three guys and one girl by the bar stage.

"Did she just aske 'The Rock Gang Band' where the bathroom is? What are we? Normals?" one of the guys asked.

"Uhh…" Louise was confused. "I need to pee..."

"You must not know who we are," another guy said.

"I don't!"

"We're 'The Rock Gang Band'" The whole group said then posed.

"Okay…" Louise said confused.

"Ugh, we don't have time for this, we need to find a lead singer, we perform in five minutes," the first guy said.

"Can you sing?" the girl asked Louise.

"Kind of," Louise shrugged.

Louise sung in the shower and when she was bored, and she was amazing, but she didn't care for singing.

"Okay good enough, let's go rock!"

The girl grabbed her arm and the all went on the stage.

"Hey people! We're The Rock Gang Band and here's our new hit song Rock star!" One guy yelled grabbing a bass guitar.

"The lyrics are on the screen," the girl whispered to Louise pointing to the large tv on the wall behind the giant crowd of drunk dancers.

"Rock star, I wanna be a rock star, "Louise started singing while the rest of the band played their instruments. "I wanna rock on stage, have everybody know my name, I wanna rock rock rock, wooo, let's rock!"

The crowd danced and sang along.

"I wanna be rockstar, na nan a, let's rock rock rock, wooo. Oh yeah! Rock star!"

After the song was over, the crowd cheered and clapped as the band walked off the stage.

"That was off the chain one guy cheered.

"Yeah, you're amazing!" Another told Louise. "My name's Mark, that's Matt, Mas, and she's Keke."

"Louise," Louise smiled.

"Well, Louise you're awesome. You sound like a rock god," Keke told her.

"Thanks."

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Mas asked talking to his band members.

"What?" Louise asked confused.

"You wanna be our lead singer on our band tour to Europe?" Mark asked her smiling.

"What?! Really!"

"Yeah, you totally rock!"

"I'd love to that sounds amazing, that would totally rock…but I can't."

"What?!" They all asked surprised.

Louise would love to be in a rock band, kind of an old dream of her's, but she's engaged, starting a like with Logan, the man she loved.

'Europe would be nice though… No! You can't!' Louise thought.

"I can't," Louise repeated.

The sighed sadly.

"Ok, if you change your mind. Here's my number," Mark handed her a slip of paper.

"Thanks," she said, waved goodbye, then walked to the bar to Tina. "Hey T, ready to-"she cut herself off.

Tina was making out with Zeke over the bar counter.

"Okay… T, I'm going home," Louise said, then walked out the bar to Tina's car. She took the keys from the valet.

'Zeke will give her a ride back,' Louise thought,

She drove back to the penthouse.

When she walked in the apartment, into the living room, the couch was mess up with Logan running around the place.

"Logan? Everything okay?" Louise asked as she fixed the couch then sat down.

"Have you seen my credit card?!" he walked into the living room to her.

Louise pulled out his wallet from her bra and showed him.

"Louise! You can't just take that!" He yelled.

"What happened to sharing?"

"That's my wallet Louise! Not a pencil!"

"Okay, gosh. I thought you'd be cool with it since we'll be husband and wife one day, but whatever!"

"Louise, I want to share my life with you, but I need my wallet. Look how about tomorrow we go to the bank and put you under my account. That way you'll get your own card and you can leave mine alone," he sat down next to her calming down.

"Can it be gold?" she smirked.

"Any color you want," he kissed her cheek.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Tonight, I made an important decision on what I wanted my life to be. I could have been in an awesome rock band, but my love for you was so strong that I gave up a tour of Europe."

"I can take you to Europe!"

"That's not the point, the point is that I love you and I want to be with you" She snuggled up with him.

"I love you too," he kissed the top of her head.

They laid on the couch snuggling quiet for a few minute, until Logan spoke.

"Where's Tina?" he asked.

"With an old friend."

"You wanna go somewhere where we can be alone?" Zeke whispered in Tina's ear.

Tina nod.


	40. Kissing is Like A Fight with Lips

**I do not own Bob's Burgers or its characters.**

 **Chapter 38: Kissing is Like a Fight with Lips**

After Louise left and Zeke got off work, Zeke and Tina drove to 'Starlight Motel' in Zeke's black Chevy.

Tina had five cocktails and Tina couldn't even handle three, so she was all out wasted.

When Zeke got the motel room key, he helped Tina to room twelve.

They got into the cheap dirty room. Zeke set Tina on the king size bed that had an old comforter pattern of triangles and squares. Zeke sat down next to her.

"You wanna maybe-"Zeke started, but Tina cut him off.

"Kiss?" she asked.

"Sure."

She leaned over to him and they started kissing.

They made out for 15 minutes, but then Tina started crying and they stopped.

"What's wrong girl?" Zeke asked.

"I- I'm sorry- I just can't stop thinking about Jimmy Jr.", she sighed sadly.

"Oh."

Well this ruined Zeke's plans of hooking up with Tina. He couldn't with her crying over her ex. Well, now his night was messed up.

Zeke sighed, then patted her back.

"It's okay."

"No! It's not!" she was crying harder and harder.

"You are an amazing beautiful strong woman, who can get any man you want. Jimmy Jr. is trash!" Zeke comforted her.

"Thanks", Tina wiped her tears with her hands.

She laid her head on his right shoulder, still tearing up a little.

"You'll find someone better, maybe someone very close to you," he told her, implying himself as her next lover.

"You're right, I need to move on, find someone new, maybe I should got make a dating profile online or meet someone somewhere, but I need to talk Jimmy Jr., tell him we need to move on," Tina got up. "Can you take me to Logan Bush's apartment? I'll tell you the address." Tina walked out the motel room.

"Damnit!" Zeke muttered following her.

"What?"

"Nothing," he sighed.

He missed his chance, guess she was always going to see him as the wrestling loud bad boy who was friends with her soon to be ex-husband. Zena (Their ship name) may never be, but Zeke was never one to give up. He's going to do everything he can to get her heart.

"Tina?" Zeke asked as they got in the car.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to hang out another time."

"Me too," she smiled.


	41. We're Belchers

**I do not own Bob's Burgers or its characters.**

 **Chapter 39: We're Belchers  
** (Next Morning)

Tina was in her new room at Logan's place. She dialed Jimmy Jr.'s number with her smart phone that a baby blue phone case. He answered on the first ring.

"Tina," he said. "I miss you, where are you?!"

"Jimmy Jr. we need to talk," Tina ignored his question.

"Okay, you're right."

"I think we should-"

He cut her off.

"I love you Tina. I need you. Tammy-she was a mistake, a mistake I will never make again. Please, I'm begging, Tina take me back, come home."

Tina froze. 'He loves me?' she thought.

Now her plan of dumping his ass just flew out the window, but at least Tina had half her brain.

"I need time to think," she told him.

"Okay, take your time, I love you."

Tina hung up.

What was she going to do? Take that cheating bastard back? Guess she wasn't getting on anytime soon. Tin was actually going to consider it. She hated Tammy and mad that he cheated on her with Tammy, but she loved Jimmy Jr. with all her heart and believed every lie that came out his dance boy mouth, but that's what love does, it blinds you. And right now Tina was completely blind by Jimmy Jr.

xxxxxxxxx

"Oh my gosh!" Louise groaned loudly on the laptop that Logan gave her sitting on their bed.

"What?" Logan came out the bathroom with his white toothbrush, still in his mouth, brushing his teeth.

"Look at what this evil bitch did!" She turned the laptop toward him.

It was Tammy's 'MyBook' profile page online. Her statue changed from 'Single and Green' to 'Yellow Baby'. She also posted pictures of her time at the Halloween party, including a picture of her and Jimmy Jr. making out in the bathroom.

"I can believe that-ugh!" she yelled.

"Okay, calm down Louise," he sat down next to her on the edge of the bed.

"This was totally targeted to Tina!"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"No one messes with the Belchers!"

"Louise? What are you planning on doing" he asked concern, not for Louise, but Tammy. Louise is evil, someone you wouldn't want to mess with and by the evil smirk on his fiancé's face, Tammy was going to get a visit from the devil.

"Oh nothing," Louise smirked.

Logan sighed.

"Louise, come on, tell me. We'll be married soon, I need you to tell me the stuff you do. Who knows? Maybe we can become an evil couple. I wanna be in your life Louise, and to do that we need to do things together, good or bad."

Logan was right, they would be married and become on and Logan was bad, not as bad as Louise, but she could teach him.

She smiled.

"Okay! Here's the plan." She handed him the laptop and told him the plan.

They were going to put this fake blonde whore in her place, and to do that they were going to repost that picture of Tammy and Jimmy Jr. kissing each other, slut shaming both of those whores for hurting Tina, leaving a very rude comment under the picture, like 'Stealing another woman's man cuz you can't get your own. Sad…'

"There! We're Belchers! If you mess with one, you mess with all!" Louise cheered.

"See, isn't it better to do things as a couple?"

Louise shrugged.

"Yeah," she kissed his cheek and then got up and went to the bathroom taking Logan's toothbrush with her. She put another coat of toothpaste on it, then brushed her teeth with it. "Logan, I'm using your toothbrush."

"Okay," Logan said still on the laptop.

"Uh Louise…" he started.

"What? You're the one who said we need to share and do stuff together, you can use mine too."

"Not the toothbrush. Com here!"

Louise walked over to him still brushing her teeth.

Jocelyn commented on their slut shame that was under Louise's MyBook account.

'Oh really, wow she was just playing around little bunny, Gosh! And just so you know, your choice in men isn't better!' Jocelyn commented.

"What?!" Louise yelled. She grabbed the laptop and started typing. "This is war!"

'Okay Jocelyn! Let's go over the facts, Tammy screwed a married man and Jimmy Jr.'s a two timing dick. Tina's my sister, just like Tammy's your friend, I have to stand up for T, so if you really wanna help your sluty friend, tell her to stop sleeping with married men,' Louise typed then sent.

"There," Louise said giving back the laptop.

"Louise maybe we should stop."

"Logan, do you love me?"

"Of course, what's with the stupid question?"

"Weren't you the one who said you want us to do things together?"

"Yeah…"

"This is what I do, either you're in or out."

"Fine, just when it gets too hot, we stop, okay?"

Louise groaned.

"Okay, but we're winning this!" she said.

"Okay."

Louise moved closer to him.

"The Logan I knew would never stop to annoy me, where'd that Logan go? Did being dirty rich change you?"

"I grew up, Louise and when I left for college there weren't any bunny girls I could annoy."

"Well Logan, if you want a girl who's afraid of getting her hands dirty and revenge, go get some sweet little granny, because I'm me, a childish girl who wears bunny ears and protect her family. I can't change who I am, Logan."

"I don't want you to change, I love you for you. I'm sorry. I'm with you a hundred percent."

"Thanks, Barry." She kissed his cheek. "I love you," she smiled.

"I love you too."

"Now let's ruin a girl's life… together."

"Uh…"

"Don't be a chicken!"

"Fine! Let's do this!"

They had an insult war with Jocelyn, but after ten minutes, Logan and Louise finally won after Jocelyn didn't have a comeback. Louise was right about them winning.

"We did it!" Logan cheered.

"Yep! Belchers never lose, expect when we do!"

"Bushs too!"

She kissed him again.

"Belchers and Bushs together, "she smiled.

Just then Louise's phone rang, it was an unknown number. She picked up her phone off her night stand.

"Hello?" Louise asked into her phone.

"You evil little bitch!" The person said.

Louise recognized the voice.

"Tammy!"

"Duh! Jocelyn told me what you did!"

"Tina told me what you did!"

"Ugh! Can't you people let things go?!"

"Well you ruined my sister's marriage. Kind of hard to, when she's crying in her room every day!"

"Oh my gosh! She's being dramatic!"

"You slept with her husband!"

"It takes two to have sex!"

"I thought you didn't like Jimmy Jr."

"I didn't say that!"

"Yes you did, remember at the Christmas party at Lenny and Julie's? You said you'd never date Jimmy Jr. ever, then a week later after Tina and Jimmy Jr. go on break and you posted pictures of you and Jimmy Jr. making out at a club on your 'MyBook' page!"

"Whatever, I didn't call you to argue with you!"

"Then what do you want?"

"I need help."

"Help?! Do you think I'd help you after what you did?!"

"Lois please."

"It's Louise."

"Oh, since when?"

"Since I was born!"

"Whatever, I need you. You're the only person I can go to with this."

"Why not Jocelyn?"

"She's a loud mouth."

"What is it?"

"I have a problem."

"What problem?"

"Just meet me at the abortion clinic on Sealandson Road."

"Abor-"Louise cut herself off, because of Logan's stare. "Fine I'm on my way." She hung up and got up.

"Where are you going? Was that Tammy?"

"I have to go meet someone."

"Who?"

"Don't worry about it. I need to borrow your car. Where's your keys?"

"On the living room coffee table."

"Ok. Bye. Thanks, love you, be back later," she rushed out the room, then the apartment.

Logan laid on the bed and watch 'Horror House: Night with Evil Nanny'. He watched it alone quietly, texting Scotty on the side, until the movie ended and he got up and went outside the bedroom. He walked into the living room, where Tina was sitting silently on the couch with her knees to her chest.

"Hey Tina," Logan greeted to his future sister-in law.

"Hi," Tina said sadly.

"What's wrong?" he sat down next to her.

"I just- Jimmy Jr. wants to get back together, I don't know if we should."

"Don't!" Logan burst out.

"What?" Tina asked confused.

"Let me tell you a story… A few years ago, I dated this girl, Cheyenne. She was beautiful, breath taking. Hottest girl I've ever seen, after Louise of course. Anyways, she was hot and that made all my friends jealous, so she was prefect. I quickly fell in love with her, but little did u know she was cheating on me behind my back. I found out in the worst way too, I was coming home from a long meeting and I caught her in my bed with one of my employees."

"Wow," Tina gasped.

"Yeah and the worst part is I forgave her, but after five times I caught her, I finally grew some balls and dumped her, but I was still hurt after it."

"Aww…"

"Yeah, I didn't date for a year, then I had a few flings, then stop for a while, then Louise came back in my life. The point is, if they cheat once they'll cheat again. Don't stick around with an unfaithful person."

"But I've been with him all my life, we've been married for three years."

"Tina, don' waste any more time on that loser, you can do better."

"Louise is really lucky to have a sweet guy like you."

"Thanks," he smiled.

"I'm sorry about Cheyenne, you didn't deserve that."

"Well, I have Louise, the love of my life, now and Cheyenne became a cocktail waitress with a drunk husband and a handsy father-in-law."

"You're right. I'm done with Jimmy Jr. I'll go call him right now. Thanks for the help."

She walked off in her room.

"No problem."

xxxxxxxxxx

Louise drove to the clinic Tammy told her to go to. Tammy was there waiting outside, wearing a big grey sweater with the word 'Love' in pink and matching pink yoga pants and white flats with her hair down straight. Louise got out the car and walked over to her, in grey sweat pants and matching grey hoodie with a white camy under it.

"Thanks for coming," Tammy said as Louise came up to her.

"Whatever," Louise rolled her eyes. "What are we doing here?"

"I have a problem, like I said on the phone."

"Are you pregnant?"

"Yes," Tammy sighed.

Louise wasn't really surprised.

"Is it Jimmy Jr.'s?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh my gosh!"

"I know!"

"Are you aborting it?! Is that why we're here?!"

"I don't know yet, I just could do this alone and you're the only person in my life right now I can trust."

Louise sighed.

"Please," Tammy begged.

"Fine!"

"Just don't tell anyone!"

Louise rolled her eyes.

"Ok, I won't. Now let's go, before Logan called worried about me or tracks my phone."

"Does he really do that?" Tammy asked as they walked in the clinic.

"No, but he could and he does worry about me a lot."

Tammy giggled.

"I remember my first year of high school, I met Logan. He was hot," Tammy laughed.

"Watch it!" Louise snapped.

"Sorry…"

They walked up to the front desk to a red head lady, who smiled at them.

"Hello, how can I help you ladies today?" she asked. Her name tag said Charlotte.

"I have an appointment with Dr. Zelda today, "Tammy answered.

"Okay, I'll tell her you're here, you can take a seat," she picked up her office phone and dialed a number.

Tammy and Louise sat in black waiting chairs. They were next to this crying blonde. There were seven other girls in there and four out of the seven were crying. Louise hoped she'd never be in this room for herself. That if she got pregnant, abortion wouldn't even be on her mind. Louise turned to the crying girl. Why was she crying? Did she not want a baby? Did the guy who put her in this room dump her?

Now Louise was thinking about if she was pregnant. Would Logan dump her? Maybe pay her to leave him alone and raise their child alone. That would be just mean and heartless. Louise couldn't believe a man would leave a woman for something he made inside her. If Logan did that to her, she'd hate him for the rest of her life. Louise was actually feeling bad for these girls, which made her sick. Louise didn't like the fact that she had feelings like every human being. Louise liked to think that she was evil and careless, but now spending time with Logan, she discovered so many different emotion, like worried, caring, love for someone outside her family, and accepted. Louise quickly turned her head to Tamm. Louise wasn't ready to handle emotions yet.

A woman in a light blue jumpsuit and white doctor's coat and heels walked up to them.

"Ms. Larson," she smiled. "Are you ready?"

Tammy nod and got up.

Louise followed.

They went into a doctor's room. Tammy sat down on the brown bed, Louise in a black chair next to the bed. Dr. Zelda sat on a wooden stool.

"So you're pregnant and don't know what to do next," Dr. Zelda started.

Tammy nod.

"Well you have a few choices. There's keeping the baby, adoption, or abortion, have any idea what you want?" Dr. Zelda asked.

"I was thinking abortion, but I don't know," Tammy sighed.

Louise has never seen Tammy all say and lost, she was always sassy and mean. The difference between Tammy's evil and Louise's in that Tammy does it to make herself look and feel better than everyone else, Tammy's a mean girl, Louise is evil just to hurt people, it doesn't benefit her. Louise just likes to break down people's self-esteem.

"Well, we support any choice you make. Here" Dr. Zelda pick up some pamphlets on abortion and handed some to both Tammy and Louise. She also gave Tammy an adoption pamphlet. "You have until you're twenty-four weeks until an abortion is off the table and you're only two weeks, so you have some time. When you make up your mind, call and we'll set you up."

"Ok, thank you Dr. Zelda," Tammy got up.

Tammy and Louise walked out the clinic. Tammy thanked her again for coming and they said their goodbyes.

As Louise drove back home, she looked over at the abortion pamphlet that she set on the passenger seat.

'Why would I need this?' Louise thought. She wasn't pregnant, probably. She was having unprotected sec almost every night, but maybe. Louise was going to have to make a quick stop.

She went to a gas station by the apartment and bought a pregnancy test. It wouldn't hurt to test.

After she bought the test, she drove back to the apartment, it was dark now.

When she arrived, Logan and Tina were on the couch in the living room, watching another zombie movie.

"Hey," Logan smiled at her.

Louise held the brown paper bag that had the pregnancy test in it tight in her had.

"What's that?" Logan asked looking at the bag.

"Nothing, just hair…" Louise answered nervously.

"Hair?"

"I have to use the bathroom!" she rushed off in her room, putting the pamphlet in her night stand drawer, then went into the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and pulled out the test. She didn't feel pregnant, but who knows? Louise was in her fertile window and with unprotected sex, anything could happen. She peed on the stick and then waited a few minutes.

When the results came in, Louise smiled.

"Negative!" She cheered.

There was a knock on the door and her smile disappeared.

"Louise?" Logan asked on the other side of the door.

"Busy right now…" She put the test in her pocket and threw the bag and put the box in the small black trash bin.

"Ok, I just wanted to see if you wanted to watch the movie with us."

"Maybe later."

"Ok…" Logan walked away from the bathroom.

As Logan was about to leave the bedroom, he noticed something sticking out of Louise's nightstand drawer. He walked over to it and opened it. That's when Logan saw the pamphlet. He was shocked.

"Louise is pregnant?!"


	42. Can't Hang with the Big Boys

**I know I've been lazy with this so I'm going to try to do better.**

 **I don't own Bob's Burgers or its characters.**

 **Chapter 40: Can't Hang with the Big Boys**

"Wait what?!" Scotty asked.

Logan was on the phone with Scotty on the balcony.

"Did you confront her?!"

"No, I don't know how. I can't believe she's pregnant! Why didn't she tell me? I like kids, I'm great with them. I'm going to be a father," Logan smiled.

He was so excited. Logan always secretly wanted kids. Having a son to hang out with and a daughter to protect from boys. He didn't really want kids until he was 30, but things happen for a reason. The fact that it's with the love of his life, Louise, is amazing and doesn't understand why Louise would not tell him, and actually think about an abortion. That's messed up.

"If she doesn't abort it," Scotty muttered, but Logan heard.

"I'm not letting her! I need to think of a way to confront her with her family and stuff."

"Do a surprise baby shower!" Scotty burst out.

"A surprise baby shower?"

"Yeah, like a surprise party, you secretly plan a baby shower invite her family and friends, the boom! Surprise baby shower in her pregnant face!"

"That's amazing!" Logan smirked. "Let's do it!"

"Woo!"

Suddenly, Louise came out to the balcony, wearing one of Logan's business shirts and black underwear.

Logan quickly hung up.

"Hey Barry," she walked up to him.

"Louise…" he said nervously, putting his phone in his back pocket.

"Wat's wrong?" Louise asked confused.

"Nothing," he looked straight at her stomach. 'There's something in there, my something,' he thought.

"Ok…" she ignored that comment, changing the subject. "When are you coming to bed?" she asked grabbing his hands, swing them with hers.

"Uh…I can now, I just wanted to look at the night sky."

"It is beautiful out," she looked up.

"Yep, almost as beautiful as you."

She play punched his arm.

"Ok lover boy, let's go." She pulled to their bedroom.

Logan laid down next to her and they snuggled. As they did Logan softly rubbed her stomach. Louise was confused on why he did, but was too tired to care.

After Louise was fully asleep, Logan grabbed her phone and snuck out into the hallway.

He called Gene.

"Hello Louise," Gene answered.

"Hey Gene, its Logan. Tomorrow I'm throwing a surprise baby shower for Louise, can you come with Courtney?"

"Louise is pregnant?! Hell yeah!"

"Great. It's at five tomorrow."

Logan did this to everyone on Louise's contacts and then everyone on his contacts.

After he finished, he snuck back in the room, putting Louise's phone next to her and kissed her forehead and got in the bed.

xxxxxxx

Logan hired a planner to plan the baby shower. All Logan needed to make this work was keeping Louise away from the penthouse, and that's where Tina came in.

Louise walked in the living, wearing a grey 'v' neck sweater and black leggings with black leather boots, to Logan and Tina, who were sitting on the couch.

"Are you ready, Louise?" Tina asked her.

"Yeah, so Logan, what are you doing while we're at the food truck festival?" Louise asked.

"Just chilling, have fun," he said as calmly as he could manage, inside he was freaking out.

"Ok… bye Barry," she kissed his cheek, pulled on his ear, which was a little annoying thing she did just to mess with him, and then the girls left.

Seconds after they left, Logan ran to the back door and opened it, letting Scotty, the planner, cake guy, and waiters in.

"Ok, people we have three hours until this party is starting, so get to work!" Scotty cheered. "You ready to be a daddy?" Scotty asked Logan.

"I hope," Logan answered.

"If you have a boy name him after me."

Logan smiled. He wasn't going to do that, no way in hell.

"Ok, work people!" The red head planner, named Marge, in a black dress yelled.

xxxxxxxx

Tina and Louise drove downtown to the food ruck festival.

The first truck they went to was 'Meese's Chesses', a truck that sold soft cheeses.

"Maybe we shouldn't" Tina sighed in the line.

"Come on T, we should try everything!"

"But…"

Louise took a bite.

Next was a sushi truck.

Tina watched as Louise ate ten sushis.

"Something smells fishy," Tina muttered.

"It's the raw fish T."

"Oh."

'Are pregnant women allowed to eat raw fish? Wouldn't that make the baby sick?' Tina thought.

Louise ate everything a pregnant woman shouldn't, but Tina just thought Louise didn't know or care. Then when Louise had a shot contest at the smoked fish truck, Tina realized she couldn't be pregnant. There was no way a pregnant woman would think alcohol would be okay for a child.

They spent three hours eating and drinking, then Logan called Tina.

"Hey Tina, how's it going?"

"Hi Logan."

"We're all set up, so you can bring her back now."

"About that…. I don't think-"he cut her off.

"Tina, I gotta go. My parent arrived. Come. Bye," Logan hung up.

"T, ready to go?" Louise walked up to her with a smoked fish on a toothpick in her hand.

Tina nod.

What was she going to do?

It was silent as Tina drove Louise back to the penthouse.

As they walked to the front door, Tina started to groan. Louise ignored it and opened the door.

"Surprise!" Everyone in the penthouse cheered. Popping out from their hiding spots, which scared Louise.

"What the-"Louise started, then Logan rushed up to her.

"Happy surprise baby shower!" he cheered.

"Baby?" Louise repeated confused.

She then looked around at the beautiful decorations, smiling faces of close friends, and two tables with presents. She put two and two together and realized what was in front of her.

"I'm pregnant!" she gave a fake smile.

Yeah, she was lying, but the excited hopeful look on Logan's face was too much.

"What?!" Tina asked in disbelief.

Logan gave Louise a tight bug, smiling.

'I could get pregnant, before they even know the truth,' Louise thought as they went to join the party.

Louise looked over at a table that had little cards on them and a sign that said 'Mommy Advice Cards'.

There was another table with a giant baby bottle filled with jelly beans and a sign that said 'Guess how many jelly beans in a bottle' with a piece of paper next to it and a little onesie with signatures on it. There were four waiters walking around with silver trays with pink lemonade in decoration baby bottles and cookies shaped like teddy bears and baby faces.

"This is amazing," Louise took a pink lemonade.

Everyone was socializing and playing games like blindfold diaper changing, guess the baby food, and candy bar in the diaper. The decorations were amazing, elegant color balloons, white roses, and floating pearls in vases with candles, colorful balloons with lace on them, a punch bowl with raspberry punch with little RubberDucks's in them.

Louise walked over to the cotton candy stand, feeling all eyes on her. She grabbed a blue and everyone gasped.

"It's a boy!" someone cheered.

Logan jumped.

"Is it?" Logan asked cheerfully.

"I'm not sure yet," she shook her head.

Everyone sighed.

When Logan started chatting with Scotty, Jacob, and Rob at the jelly bean count laughing together, Louise rushed over to Tammy, who was hiding in the back. She didn't know why Logan invited Tammy and Jimmy Jr. since what happened, maybe he wasn't thinking.

Louise and Tammy snuck into her bedroom.

While they were gone, no one really noticed.

Tina and Jimmy Jr. were talking/arguing which got everyone's eyes.

Tammy shut the door behind them.

"Are you pregnant?!" Tammy asked freaking out.

"No! I just- did you see Logan's face? I didn't want to hurt him!"

"What are you going to do when its nine months and no baby?!"

"I'll get pregnant before he notices!"

Suddenly, Millie popped up from behind the bed.

"Lair!" Millie yelled.

Tammy and Louise screamed and ran out. Millie followed. They ran back in the living room to the party still screaming.

"What's wrong?!" Logan asked confused and worried.

"That!" Louise pointed to Millie, who was in a pink dress with her blonde hair in two pig tails.

"I can't believe you best friend!" Millie jumped in.

"I'm not you're friend! You psycho!" Louise yelled. "Get it through your creepy little head! I hate you! I will always hate you and we will never ever be anything!"

"You smell nice," Millie smiled.

Louise screamed, moving away from her.

"I know we're best friends Louise, but I have to tell Logan the truth," Millie looked to Logan.'

"What?" Logan asked.

"No!" Louise yelled.

"She's a liar!" Millie yelled.

"What?" Logan was still totally confused.

"Millie stop!" Louise yelled. "Logan, I need to tell you something," she pulled him to the side.

Everyone was silent.

"Logan, about this whole pregnancy thing, see ah, I'm kinda not," Louise told him sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not pregnant."

Logan went from confused to hurt and sad.

"You're not?" Logan asked.

"There's not baby in there, Logan."

Logan looked so sad and helpless.

She put her left palm on his cheek.

"I'm really sorry," she said.

She pat his chest then walked to the center of the room.

"Everyone," Louise said loudly.

Everyone looked at her.

"I have something to say, I don't know how this whole rumor got started, but I'm not having a baby."

Everyone gasped.

"Actually I'm on a diet with Rob," she looked at Rob, who was stuffing his face with devil eggs.

"I'm not fat, I'm pregnant," Rob said with his mouth full.

"What? A diet?" Logan asked Louise.

"I'm doing it to help Rob, but…" Louise answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just didn't want you to know, but I'm not done. I may not be pregnant, but there's someone who is," Louise turned to Tammy. She grabbed a gift from one of the gift tables and walked it to Tammy. "You need this more than me," Louise handed it to her. Then she looked at Jimmy Jr. she wanted to kill his dumb face, but she didn't. "You're the father."

Everyone gasped again.

"I'm the-"Jimmy Jr. walked to Tammy and Louise backed up. "Am I?"

Tammy nod.

It got quiet, until suddenly, Jimmy Jr. got on one knee and pulled out Tina's old ring that she threw at him earl in the party.

Everyone, including Louise gasped. No one saw this coming.

"Tammy Larson, will you marry me?" Jimmy Jr. asked.

"Yes!" she smiled.

Tina's heart sank.

"Congrats!" Gene cheered.

Louise walked back to Logan and grabbed his hands and kissed his cheek, smiling.

"One day," she whispered and Logan smiled.


	43. Killie Millie

**I do not own Bob's Burgers or its characters.**

 **Killie Millie**

"You really thought I was pregnant?" Louise smiled.

They were laying down in their room on their bed. They already said their goodbyes to everyone, gave the gifts to Tammy and Jimmy Jr., and cleaned up. Tina went home with Bob and Linda. She needed to be alone in her childhood room, so Logan and Louise were all alone.

"I saw that abortion pamphlet, was that Tammy's?" Logan asked.

"Yes!"

"I just thought you were aborting. I couldn't let you do that."

"Why would I do that? Look, Logan I'm sorry about this pregnancy thing. I know you were happy about it, but really are we ready for a baby? I'm basically still a child, Logan. I can't have one and you have Penzon to worry about."

"Yeah, I guess I just was excited that I made a person with the woman I love."

"Maybe one day we can make one, one day when we're both ready."

"You're right," He grabbed her hands.

"Maybe a boy named Logan Barry Bush Jr." Louise laughed.

"I don't wanna cruse my son with that name."

"Well, I like it on you."

"You wanna make a baby?"

Louise smiled and they kissed.

Louise started to unbuckle Logan's belt, until she heard something.

"Did you hear that?" She turned to the door.

"What?"

"When I say 'Lou', you say 'Eze', Lou!" a whisper from behind the door.

Louise got up slowly and walked to the door, swinging it open.

Millie sitting in front of her with that creepy ear to ear grin.

"Oh my gosh! Hi bestie!" Millie cheered jumping up hugging Louise.

Louise pushed her away.

"Get out! What the hell are you doing here?" She yelled.

"I missed you, Lou."

"Well, miss me somewhere else!"

"You're so funny bestie," Millie laughed. "Hi Logie- Bear," she waved at Logan.

"Don't call him that!" Louise snapped.

"Ok I'll call him Barry."

"Oh hell you will!" Louise yelled.

Barry was her nickname for him, only she could call him that.

"Bestie, what's wrong?"

"You!"

Millie laughed.

"Anyways, I think you should name you're child Millie, you know after me."

"You creep! Get out!"

"Bestie calm down."

"I will when you leave!"

Louise grabbed her hand and pulled her to the front door, pushing her out the apartment, locking the door behind her.

Logan walked up to her.

"You had to invite her!" Louise yelled.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm going to bed!" She walked back into the room, leaving Logan there standing confused.

'You're both crazy,' Logan thought walking back, smirking.


	44. All You Need is Two Ears

**I do not own Bob's Burgers or its characters.**

 **All You Need is Two Ears**

Logan was on the phone with Scotty, lying on his bed in a white tee and black boxers.

"Louise and my mom went to some tea room party today, so I'm home alone," Logan said into the phone.

"How'd that happen?"

"I don't even know," Logan laughed. "My mom just invited her and she said yes and that scares me."

"Your mother liking one of your girlfriends, that's impossible."

"Ever since they had that day together, they've been nice to each other and neither of them are nice."

"Two negatives make a positive."

"Still it's creepy, they actually act like humans with feelings."

Scotty laughed.

"Logan having women problems, wow I've seen everything."

Logan laughed too.

"So did Francine forgive you yet?"

"She's still pissed."

"What did you do again?"

"We were at the mall and this insanely hot girl walked by and I looked at her ass for two seconds and Fran got mad."

"Wow," Logan laughed a little.

"Yeah."

"You're such a dumbass."

"Logan, you should have seen her."

"Don't get me in trouble!"

Suddenly, Logan heard a noise coming from his closet.

"Hey, I'll call you back," Logan said nervously then hung up and slowly walked to the closet door.

He slowly opened the door and what he saw made him jump.

"Hi Logie. I say Lo, you say gan, Lo!" Millie cheered.

"What the hell?"

Mille had on a pair of black cat ears on her head and one of Louise's green dresses and black leather boots.

"Is that Louise's stuff?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, so soft and warm. I couldn't fine bunny ears, so cat will have to do, but other than that we look just alike. We're basically the same person."

"Yeah other than the blonde hair, blues eyes, and creepy smile, you're twins."

Millie giggled.

"You're so funny Logie…. And cute."

"Umm…" Logan started backing up as Millie got closer.

"Is that where you and Louise sleep." Millie looked over at the bed. "Together."

"Yeah, sometimes." Logan was nervous and creeped out.

"Wanna do it with me?"

"What?!" He asked confused and freaked out.

"Sleep with me…"

"Uh-No thank you," Logan stuttered.

"Come on Logie. I look just like Louise."

"But you're not and Millie, you're scaring me."

Millie quickly went in for a kiss, but Logan dodged it. He ran out the room with Millie chasing him. He ran into the living room, yelling for Millie to stop, with her right behind him. He jumped on the couch and started throwing magazine that were on the coffee table at her.

"Come on! I look just like Louise!" Millie yelled.

"No you don't, you look crazy!"

xxxxxxx

"That was not so bad," Louise said as they walked to the door.

"Yeah, thanks for coming with me."

"Next time we go out, I'm picking the place."

Logan gave a loud scream as soon as Louise unlocked the door. Louise and Cynthia rushed in the living room.

"Mille?!" Louise yelled.

"What is happening?" Cynthia yelled. "I'm calling the cops," she pulled out her phone.

"Is that my dress?!" Louise walked up to Millie.

"Maybe. Hi, Louise."

"Oh my gosh! What the hell are you even doing here?!"

"I wanted to see you and Logie, but you weren't here so…"

There was a knock on the door and Cynthia rushed to answer it.

It was the cops. Two tell men in uniform.

They cuffed Millie.

"I'm getting a restraining order against you, you psycho!" Louise yelled.

"This looney tone is going to the nuthouse," one cop said.

"I'll be back bestie!" Millie yelled as the cops walked her out. "I'll be back," she whispered with an evil smirk.


	45. Life with Your Lover

**I do not own Bob's Burgers or its characters.**

 **Life with your Lover**

It was a rainy day, so Logan and Louise just laid in the bed snuggling, watching Murder Mysteries on the tv.

"Logan you're killing me," Louise smiled. "I'm not a love stuck girly girl, so stop changing me."

Logan kissed her forehead.

"Our relationship is crazy," Logan said.

"Logan, what did you expect with dating a Belcher?"

Logan laughed.

"I don't know and I'm dating the craziest one."

"Every day in my life is crazy, but this week was kind of extra crazy."

"Yeah with a fake pregnancy, crazy creep, Jimmy Jr. and Tammy, you and my mom's new friendship."

Louise laughed.

"Crazy week," Louise nod. "And it's only gonna get crazier when you're with me."

"Yeah, what did I sign up for?" he laughed.

"Me."

"Well it's getting late and I'm getting a little tired. I got work tomorrow, check on Penzon."

Louise groaned.

"What?" Logan asked.

Louise sat up.

"Work."

Logan became confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Logan, I want a life outside you and this apartment. I'm sick of being trapped in this place. I wanna job, something to do."

"You, the laziest person alive wants a job?"

"Not a serious one, just something to kind of keep me busy while you're busy."

Logan sat up.

"I'll see what I can do," he smiled.

He could hire her as his personal assistant, since she got the last one fired and it would be fun to have her always around.

'Maybe,' he thought.


	46. Lucky Lady

**Hey everyone I know I haven't been posting, and to be honest I have just been lazy with it and taking care of a puppy, so I haven't got to update the story in days, but I'm going to be coming up with some chapters, trying to get as much as I can before Christmas. Well here's the next chapter.**

 **Lucky Lady**

"Louise, hurry up!" Logan yelled standing at the front door wearing a grey suit, black tie, and dress shoes, drinking his coffee.

It was six a.m. and he was ready to leave for work, but today Louise was coming with him.

"Okay, I'm coming!" Louise yelled back.

He waited for another five minutes and no Louise, and now he was off his daily schedule.

"Louise!" he yelled again.

Louise walked up to him wearing a white long sleeve dress shirt, long black tight skirt, and black flats with a cool pair of sunglasses.

"Calm down. I'm ready," Louise smirked.

"You took forever!" Logan sighed.

"You know nothing about women, don't I look hot?"

"You do," he smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Wait, when did you start caring about your looks?"

"I don't, I just threw this on. I just wanted to make you wait."

Logan's smiled disappeared.

"Get in the car," he told her, letting go of her.

Louise laughed and they left.

Louise messed with Logan the whole car ride. Making fart noises, throwing napkins that they got at the donut shop they stopped at, making spit balls and throwing them at him.

Once they arrived at Penzon headquarters just as the sun was coming up.

Logan wiped the spit balls off him then turned to Louise who was smiling mischievously.

Logan pushed the lock button, locking all the doors.

"Aren't we going inside?" Louise asked confused.

"We need to talk."

"Logan, you have a spit ball right… right there," she said painting to his nose.

Logan angrily wiped it off and Louise laughed.

"Louise, I'm serious!" he said sternly.

"What?" Louise smiled, but the expression on Logan's face made her change. "What Logan?" she sighed.

"I gave you this job to help you, not so you could spit at me. I really need you to act like an adult, okay? I need you to do that, I can't have my girlfriend running around act like a child.

"Fine, whatever," Louise crossed arms.

"Please, this is a job, I'm the boss and I need you to behave."

"I said ok!"

"Okay," he unlocked the car and they got out.

Louise followed Logan in the tall building.

In the elevator, Logan was telling Louise the ground rules.

She can't call him Barry or any other nickname she has for him in front of his employees.

No mocking or teasing him.

No play fighting. Work has to come first.

No PDA.

No going off on anyone, getting them fired.

Those were all the rules he could think of in the elevator.

As they walked past all the cubicles, Louise felt everyone's eyes.

"Guess who's back," Louise heard someone whisper. She would have said something, but that was a rule, no going off one anyone.

She quietly followed Logan into his large office. As soon as the door closed, she spoke.

"Did you hear some of them?" she asked sitting down in one of the black chairs in front of the desk.

"Hear what?"

"Those whispers, Logan."

"Uh, well…"

"So you did hear them."

"Louise, I wouldn't worry about them."

"Are they still upset about your last assistant?"

"She was really nice, she made the best sugar cookies."

"I can make sugar cookies!"

"Can you though?"

"Yes, it's not that hard to make cookies!"

"Isn't it though? I mean cooking isn't for everyone…"

"I can cook!"

"Burgers."

"And other things."

"My kitchen would tell a different story," Logan laughed.

"Shut up!" Louise snapped.

Logan walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her, then kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry about them," he whispered in her ear.

Scotty suddenly came in, wearing a fancy black suit.

"Logan, your 8 a.m. meeting-"Scotty stopped himself the second he saw the two together. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No!" Logan quickly backed up from Louise. "My meeting is what?"

"Here," Scotty answered.

"Ok, Louise, I need you to go through the paper work on my desk. T to Z."

"Uh, okay."

"Bye, love you." He kissed her cheek.

"Love you too."

"Louise, I really need you to do this for me, I'm serious."

After he said that, he and Scotty left.

Louise got up and walked around to Logan's desk and sat down in the big black leather office chair.

There was a giant pile of papers.

'This is going to take a while,' Louise thought.

After ten minutes of hard work, Louise got… nothing done.

There were so many forms, contracts, and other papers with a bunch of words on them.

Louise angrily sighed.

She had no idea what to do.

Louise slowly got up and walked out the office. She needed someone to explain it to her and since Logan was still in his meeting, she needed to find someone else. She walked past the cubicles, hearing whispers and feeling eyes.

Soon she found Rob in the break room.

"Hey," Rob said eating a muffin.

"What happen to our diet?"

"It's blueberry."

Louise laughed.

"How's your day going?" Rob asked.

"Awful."

"What? You shouldn't worry about what everyone thinks of you."

"Wait what?! What are people saying?!"

"Oh, just that you didn't earn your job, you're a sugar baby. Just the same dumb whore, that kind of stuff," Rob shrugged.

"What?! Rob! What said that?!"

"I don't know where that rumor started, I heard it from the donut guy."

"Is that what people think?"

"That you're a dumb sugar baby?" Yes everyone. Not me."

"Oh my gosh! Why would they think that?"

"Because he hired his uneducated young girlfriend at his billion dollar company."

"I'm not stupid, Rob!"

"Well, you didn't go to college. Look Louise, I'm on your side 100%."

"Thanks."

Louise walked away, looking at everyone as she passed by, some whispered as she did. Shen went back into Logan's office.

Louise wasn't one to care about what other people thought and she doesn't care about what these people think of her, but she care what Logan thought.

Yeah, her being his sugar baby wasn't true, Louise didn't like Logan buying her stuff. But that dumb rumor. Yeah Louise was smart, but evil smart, she knew bad things very well, and she couldn't even figure out these papers.

She sadly dropped her head on the desk. She laid like that for seven minutes and then Logan came in.

"Louise? You okay?" he asked walking up to her.

"No," Louise sighed sitting up.

"What's wrong?"

"This job!"

"What?"

"I feel so dumb!"

"Why?"

"I don't know how to do this."

"The work?"

"Yes!"

"OK, calm down," Logan walked next to her. "What don't you understand?"

"What do I do with the contracts of forms or notes?"

"You make piles, then stack most important at the top, here let me help."

He started going through the paper with her.

"You're not stupid Louise," Logan said out of nowhere.

"I didn't go to college, Logan."

"And?"

"You should hire someone who has."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I don't know how to do this stuff!"

"Louise, I can help you."

"This is a job."

"Louise it's just your first day."

"Logan…"

"Just give it time okay?" Logan smiled.

"Fine." She kissed his cheek.

"Louise…"

"What? We're alone."

Logan shrugged.

"Fine," Logan started giving Louise little kisses on the cheek. "Now get to work Missy," Logan laughed.

"Yes sir, Mr. Bush." 


	47. Like a Boss

**Like a Boss**

(Next day)

"Hey Rob," Louise smiled as she walked into the break room.

"Well someone's in a good mood and for you that's weird."

"You know me so well."

Rob, was the gossip guy at Penzon. He knew everything about anyone and would always share his knowledge.

"Are you on drugs?" Rob asked smirking.

"No, can't I just be happy?"

"What did you do?"

"I never thought you'd ask." She got closer to him, putting her mouth to his right ear. "I may have put a snake in everyone's desk."

"What?!"

"Yeah I know."

"Oh you're so bad."

"Yep."

"Louise!" Logan yelled.

"Shit!" Louise muttered.

"Someone's in trouble…" Rob smirked. "Hey show those curves and maybe he'll go easy on you."

Louise laughed as she walked to Logan's office. She knocked on the door. 'Com in' she heard someone say and she walked in.

"Hi," Louise smiled at Logan, who was sitting in his chair.

"Sit!" Logan yelled.

Scotty, who was standing next to Logan, rushed out.

Louise sat down in one of the black chairs.

"I love you, Logan."

"Can it!"

He picked up a large white box and set it in front of Louise.

"Explain," he said.

"It's a box."

"No smart mouth! It's a box with snakes!"

"What….?" Louise was pretending to be surprised.

"What the hell Louise?!"

"I didn't do it!"

"Who else would do this Louise?!"

"I don't know! Maybe Martha, she hates everyone."

"Louise!" Logan raised his voice.

"I should get to work."

"Stay! I need you to explain this, why the hell did I find snakes in my building?"

"Umm, I love you."

"I'm serious."

"I am too baby."

"You have never called me baby."

Louise stood up and walked behind the desk to him and started rubbing his shoulders.

"Maybe I should start." She kissed his cheek.

"Louise, you can't play pranks here, this is a job not a frat. This is strike one."

"What is this baseball?"

"No it's a job, now act like you want to keep it."

"Ok," Louise rolled her eyes.

"I', serious, this is my company, I can't have you acting like this, proving these rumors are true."

"You heard them…?"

"Well yeah Louise I own the place and I also know they're the reason you did this."

"I-"

He cut her off.

"I'm the one who handles stuff like this, I'm the boss here Louise. You gotta listen to me, please."

"Ok, you're the boss."

"Thank you, now take these snakes back where you found them."

Louise picked up the box and walked to the door.

"I love you," she smirked.

"I love you too."


	48. Working Girl

**If you like this story, check out my brand new story Sinking Hearts, another Louigan Fanfiction.**

 **I do not own Bob's Burgers or its characters.**

 **Working Girl**

It was three in the morning and Louise and Logan were asleep, until Louise's phone went off and Louise jumped up. She quickly answered.

"Hello?" She answered sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Hey."

It was Gene.

Louise groaned.

"What Gene?"

"Well hello to you too."

She looked at her alarm clock.

"Is three a.m., what?" She sighed.

"I'm fine, but…"

"What Gene?" She asked upset.

"Dad's in the hospital."

"What?!" She was loud, but Logan still didn't wake up, he was a deep sleeper. "What happened?!"

"To who?"

"Dad!"

"Oh yeah, he broke his back or something."

"What hospital?"

"Peace Health."

"I'm on my way."

Louise jumped up, grabbing her coat, boots, and Logan's car keys and rushed out.

XxXx

Once Louise arrived it was 4 in the morning and she ran in and found Gene and Tina in the waiting room.

"Oh hey," Gene smiled.

She rushed over to them.

"Where's dad?"

"You really need to learn how to say hi to people."

"Shut up."

"Dad's in room 19," Tina answered.

"Hi Tina."

"Oh she gets a hi," Gene sighed.

Louise hasn't seen Tina since the baby shower.

"Tina, you wanna hang out Friday night?"

"I guess," Tina said sadly.

"Good."

Louise walked to room 19 and went in. There was Linda sitting in a grey chair next to Bob on the hospital bed.

"Hi guys," Louise closed the door behind her.

"Louise," Linda smiled.

"What happened?"

"Your father broke his back going down the stairs," Linda giggled a little.

"Lin!" Bob hissed.

"You're getting old, Dad," Louise smiled. "You need to slow down."

"That's what I told him," Linda said.

"Yeah whatever," Bob groaned.

"Bobby I can't run the restaurant on my own!"

"I broke my back."

"I can help," Louise offered.

"What?" Linda asked.

"Maybe I can come back to the restaurant, it's been months and we're fine now."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my baby's coming home!"

Linda jumped up and hugged her.

"Only to work at the restaurant."

"Yay!" she sang.

XxXx

"Louise, where are you going?" Logan groaned tiredly in the bed.

"I have to go," Louise kissed his forehead while putting on her hoodie.

"Will you be at work today?"

"I have this thing."

"What thing?"

'I can't tell him about my dad, because then he'll become a little caring, too caring, and clingy, and ask questions that I don't have the answers to,' Louise thought. "Why do you care?"

"Because you work for me."

"Logan, I have something to do. I can still do my job."

"How can you do your work while not at work? 

"I'll figure it out. I gotta go, bye, love you," Louise rushed out.

"I love you too!" Logan called out. "Guess I should get dress," he said to himself getting out of bed.

Louise drove to Bob's Burgers with Tina's car, which she left the night of the baby shower. She was wearing a grey hoodie, grey boots, and black jeans.

Once she arrived, it was nine a.m. and Linda was taking orders.

"Hey mom," Louise said as she put on Bob's white apron and walked behind the yellow counter.

"Good, you're on time, in the kitchen and make order two," Linda smiled taking a red head man with a t-shirt that said 'Love is Love' his hamburger.

Louise went in the kitchen.

As they worked, Louise and Linda talked, about Bob, about Logan, the restaurant, Tina, Jimmy Jr., basically about everything.

"Mom, you can't say you're okay with Gene dating Courtney?" Louise laughed.

"Well, I'm not happy about a lot of the people my children date," she handed a lady her burger then walked back to Louise.

"Really?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'm not happy Tina married Jimmy Jr., I'm not happy I don't know a lot about Courtney."

"She's annoying what else is there to know."

"I'm also not happy about-"Linda cut herself off.

"Logan?"

"I wanted to plan your wedding," Linda sighed.

"You still can. I don't think Tina actually did it."

"Yay!"

"But…"

"What? What but? No but."

"Cynthia."

"What about that bitch?"

"Mom!"

"What? Just because you're dating her son, I don't have to like her. You don't like her either."

"So I don't, I've made peace with her, and I'd like you to do the same."

"Why?"

"Because if you're planning the wedding then Cynthia will want to."

"Tell her no."

"Mom, I can't do, she's going to be my future mother-in-law."

"Well fine, she better not step on my toes or bring tea."

"Tea?"

"Its-"

Louise phone rang.

"Hello?" she picked it up.

"Louise!" Logan raised his voice.

"Logan!" she repeated his tone and smiled.

"10 a.m."

"What? What's at 10?"

"My meeting! That I missed, because you didn't know what was at 10 a.m.!"

"Calm down."

"Where the hell are you?!"

"Busy."

"Where the hell is busy?! You have a job Louise!"

"I'm doing it."

"Really Louise?! Are you in this building somewhere and I can't see you?!"

"Why are you yelling?"

She walked down to the basement.

"Because you're not doing your job!"

"Logan I- it was an accident."

"And?!"

"Don't make me say it."

"Say it."

"No!"

"You owe me that."

"Fuck you Logan!"

"Say it."

"No! You're a complete asshole."

"Say it."

Louise rolled her eyes.

"You wanna know, why I'm not at my job?"

"Don't you pull that 'this isn't my fault' crap."

"Fine, I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry you're a dick."

Logan laughed.

"Yeah, but you love it."

"Ha! Sure if it helps you sleep at night."

"Come into work… or you're fired."

"Really funny."

"I'm serious."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Don't show up and you'll see it."

"My dad's in the hospital," she burst out.

"What?!"

"He broke his back or something, so I'm helping my mom with the restaurant."

"Why-"

"Just didn't"

"Well-"

"I'm sorry for that too."

"Stop cutting me off!"

"I thought I could hand two jobs, but I forgot that meeting."

"Look at you Miss working girl. Louise you should've told me, I would have given you time off."

"Ok, well I gotta go before I get fired at this job too."

"Bye Missy."

"Fuck you."

They both laughed then hung up."

'Fuck you too Belcher,' Logan thought.


	49. Green Money

**I do not own Bob's Burgers or its characters.**

 **Green Money**

Louise walked into the break room where Rob, Jacob, Zach, and a shy quiet girl named Penny, was. She walked up to Rob, who was leaning against the counter.

"Do you ever do work around here?" She asked him.

"The question is you, heard you missed work."

"That was a misunderstanding."

"Ha! Sure, well let's not have a misunderstanding today. It's pay day."

"Cool! My first pay day."

"You know you've been working here only three days and one you missed," Jacob jumped in.

"Well true, but Louise is- well we all know," Rob smirked.

"So I'm marrying him, he wouldn't pay me if I didn't earn it."

"You keep bedding him, oh you'll have his fortune in a week," Jacob laughed.

"Shut up!"

"I'm serious."

"I am too. I don't know about you, but Logan doesn't have to pay girls for sex, he just respects them."

Rob laughed.

Louise stuck her tongue out at him, then walked out. She walked to Logan's office.

"Hey," she smiled as she walking in closing the door behind her.

"Louise," Logan got up and walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Pay day."

"I should have known. Your check's on my desk."

Louise rushed over to the desk and picked up the check.

"What the hell?!" she gasped.

"What?" he walked up behind her.

"This is eighteen hundred dollars."

"And?"

"For two days?"

"It's a two week pay and I didn't want you to feel left out."

"My highest pay check was forty bucks, this- this is insane, I've never had this much money."

"Well, you should save it, get even more."

"Is that how you became a billionaire?"

"Million."

"I've seen your bank account, Mr. Rich."

"Then yeah. I saved, invest, and trade."

"Then I'll do that."

"Good, and maybe you'll be a billionaire and stop taking my credit card," Logan smiled sitting down in one of the black chairs, leaning back.

"Oh, I still will," Louise smirked and sat on Logan's right knee, still looking at the check.

Logan laughed.

"And that's why I gave you your own."

Louise wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Mr. Rich," Louise laughed.

"Mrs."

"Shut up, we're not married yet."

"But soon we will be and you'll be Mrs. Bush."

"Don't remind me."

"My last name isn't that bad."

"Yeah, but then I'll be Mrs. Bush, the other Mrs. Bush."

"You'll be my Mrs. Bush. Louise Bush, isn't it amazing?"

"Anything. What's up?"

"Would it be ok if I kept my last name?"

"Oh," Logan sighed.

"We could add yours on. Louise Belcher- Bush."

"Louise Belcher- Bush?"

"I can't lose my name, I'm a Belcher womb to tomb and I do want your name, I just want mine too."

"Okay, I understand."

"So I can?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Louise Belcher-Bush. I'll get used to it."

Louise gave him another kiss on the cheek.

Logan kissed her back.

"Now get back to work, so your next check will be bigger.

Louise smiled.

"Money, money, money," she got up, pat his shoulders and walked out.


	50. Taking Care of Business

**I do not own Bob's Burgers or its characters.**

 **Taking care of Business**

"Logan focus!" Louise snapped.

Scotty, Louise, and Logan were in Logan's office.

"This upcoming meeting is very important Bush," Scotty said.

"Okay okay," Logan sat down in his chair.

"Okay, so you're meeting Micson Corporation, another billion dollar company that wants to partner with you, what do you say?"

"I tell them how amazing working with Penzon is, talk about our high numbers, laugh it up with CEO Bryan Russell, heard he's a great guy."

"You have to show them your boss."

"I am the boss."

"No boss. Best man Of everything So Stay cool!"

"Ok…" Logan said confused.

"Stop acting old, Logan. Come on be Boss," Louise sighed.

"Best man of every so stay cool," Scotty repeated.

"I'll be boss."

"Say it like you mean it!"

"I'll be boss!" Logan yelled.

"Louder!"

"I'll be boss!" Logan yelled louder jumping up.

"Woo!" Louise and Scotty cheered.

"I'm boss! Let's do this!" Logan cheered his way to the door.

"Wait! The meetings not until two hours!" Scotty called out.

"Good, because I have no idea what to say," Logan walked back.

"He needs our help," Louise said looking at Scotty.

"Sit," Scotty told him, and Logan went and sat back down in his chair.

"I'll get the white board," Louise went out for a second and came back, rolling in the large white board with a red and black marker in her hand. She handed the black marker to Scotty and he moved the board in front of Logan's desk.

"Ok this is the game plan," Scotty started.

"So this is football?" Logan asked.

"Yes, like in football we need a game plan, so we don't lose, lose in this case is not close this billon dollar deal," Scotty said.

"This deal is very important for Penzon," Louise said.

"Okay so first play, you be friend-"Scotty started, but Logan cut him off.

"Thought I was boss," Logan cut him off.

"You start as friend then end as boss, just shut up and listen," Louise snapped.

"You have to befriend everyone in the room, tell some jokes, but not to many, like one and only in the beginning and only when greeting. No insult jokes, just joke about you like 'Wow what a day, this morning my girlfriend was on me about leaving my socks on the floor and now I'm meeting the Bryan Russell himself," Scotty continued.

"I don't 'get on' him about socks," Louise said.

"This joke works on so many levels, you mention Louise, your girlfriend, then they will remember what she bravely did on tv. And the socks, everyone can relate to that. Then talking about Bryan Russell, amazing," Scotty smiled. "Then after the joke and greeting, you guys sit and then it's time to get down to business. You mention Penzon numbers, how were in top six companies, they talk about them. Smile, be friendly. Laugh it up, act like the deal is whatever, but it's really important, but act like whatever, but not whatever, yet whatever."

"What?" Logan asked confused.

"What-ever, act whatever, what's so hard to understand, act whatever, just act cool."

"Ok cool, I can act cool. Wait! What do I say, how do I act cool, I can't be whatever, oh my gosh."

"Logan calm down, you just act how you would with you friends," Louise sat on top of his desk.

"Ok, but what do I say?"

"He's a mess," Scotty said to Louise.

Louise nod.

Scotty pulled something out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Louise asked.

"It's an ear piece, here Logan. Put this in your ear and we'll be able to tell you what to do and say, since you can't act whatever, friend, or boss," Scotty handed it to Logan.

"Why do you have these?" Logan asked.

"Jacob, kind of helps me talk dirty to Fran, only sometimes."

"Wow," Louise smirked.

"Really?" Logan asked laughing.

"Shut up!" Scotty hissed. "Just put it in!"

Logan did what said, putting it in his ear.

"Now you're ready."

XxXx

The meeting was starting and men in suits were filling the meeting room. Logan nervously walked in and sat at the head of the large meeting table.

Soon the meeting started and Logan took deep breaths.

"Let the meeting begin," Jacob said loudly standing up, his seat left of Logan's, then he sat down.

Meanwhile, Louise and Scotty were in Logan's office. Louise spinning in Logan's chair.

"Louise the meetings starting," Scotty said with the ear piece in his right ear.

"One sec," Louise kept spinning. She was getting dizzy.

"Come on, Belcher. We have to give him his first set of directions," Scotty said stopping the chair and Louise falling out, hitting the floor. "Henry just cracked a joke. Damn him, Logan do a nice simple laugh with a friendly smile.

Louise got back up and sat back down in the chair with Scotty standing next to her.

Logan was going to do and say whatever they said. He laughed, smiled, mentioned Penzon numbers, and listened to the deal again. Things were good great. Logan was calming down as he talked to Russell.

As Logan was closing the deal, Louise kept spinning in the chair.

Scotty turned to Louise and rolled his eyes as he watched.

"Louise," Scotty said after taking out the ear piece for a second, so Logan wouldn't hear him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" She asked as she kept spinning.

"Wow he was right," Scotty murmured, but Louise still heard.

"Who was right? What are you talking about?" Louise asked.

"Logan, he said you were childish, but a cute childish act," Scotty smiled.

"He said that?"

"Yeah, he's crazy about you."

"Wow, so he talks about me with you guys?"

"Yeah a lot, won't shut up about you."

"What does he say?"

"Oh just he loves you, your evil, funny, crazy, he said your two steps from being a hooker, great person too when you think no one's looking, wants to move the wedding up from three months to two weeks, good with kids, fun to fight with-" Louise cut him off.

"Wait what?"

"What?"

"Back up, what did you say?"

"Fun to fight with?"

"Before."

"Good with kids?"

"Before."

"Oh… the hooker thing?"

"We'll get back to that, but he wants to move up the wedding?"

"He said he did, but since you want to take it 'slow' so he didn't tell you."

"Wow."

"Yeah and I said he should tell you, but he said you'd get upset or wanna cancel the wedding all together."

Louise stood up.

"I'll be back."

"What? We're working here, where are you going?"

"I'll be back," she rushed out the room leaving Scotty there alone.

"Was it something I said?" Scotty called out to her.

Louise rushed out the building without talking to anyone or smiling. She got in Logan's car and pulled out his keys from her right pocket. She quickly drove off.

An hour of driving with no idea where to go and she finally thought of a place. She stopped at the house of Mudfap and Critter.

The door was wide open, so Louise just walked in with her hands in her pocket.

Critter and Sidecar were sitting on the blue couch watching tv. Critter was drinking a beer.

"Hey guys," Louise said walking up to them.

"Bunny's here," Sidecar smiled.

Mudfap came from the kitchen.

"Well, hello Louise," she smiled with a white dish rag in her had. "What brings you here?"

Louise sat down on the couch next to Sidecar.

"Its Logan," Louise sighed.

"Need the one eyed snakes to handle it?" Critter asked still looking at the tv.

Louise laughed.

"No, nothing like that."

"What you dump him?" Sidecar asked smirking.

"No, Mudfap?"

"Yeah?"

"What was your wedding like?"

"Oh my wedding. Drinking and dancing. Sidecar was just four."

Critter invited the Belchers to the wedding, but the whole family got sick with Teddy. When Teddy bought bad donuts, so they didn't go.

"What? Are you worried about your wedding?" Mudfap asked.

"What?! No! I want the wedding, I just want to slow down on the wedding."

"Okay, doesn't Logan want the same?"

"He wants the wedding as soon as possible."

"What?! Why?!" Critter laughed. "Marriage is awful."

"Shush!" Mudfap barked. "Louise relationships are ally about sharing and being open minded, maybe you should talk to him about it and agree on a date either tomorrow or in a year. I'm sure it'll work out."

"Yeah and if it doesn't work out with him-"Sidecar started trying to put his arm around her.

"Nope," Louise pushed his arm away.

"Mudfap get me another beer," Critter said throwing the empty can at the dodger blue wall.

"Get it yourself," Mudfap hissed.

Critter groaned and slowly got up going in the kitchen.

"Get me one," Louise called out.

Critter came back with three, one for Mudfap, Louise, and himself.

"I want one," Sidecar cried.

"Go get you some apple juice Mr." Mudfap told him.

He groaned.

Louise laughed.

Sidecar went into the kitchen.

"Don't forget to put it in a sippy cup," Mudfap called out.

"I'm a big boy now, Mom!"

"He still spills the cups," Mudfap whispered to Louise and they both laughed quietly.

"Don't worry sweetie, things will work out with you and Logan," Mudfap said.

"I'm not worried."

XxXx

"Cheers to us," Scotty yelled.

Logan, Scotty, Zach, Rob, Jacob, Gabriel, Raymond, and Stewart were all drinking beers and laughing it up, celebrating their big win.

Louise walked in the meeting room, where the party was.

"Louise, where have you been?"

"I had to go somewhere, how did it go?" Louise asked.

"Closed the deal," Logan smiled.

"That's great! I'm sorry I missed it."

"Yeah, you left me there," Scotty jumped in.

"It's okay," Logan said. "Come on let's get you a beer."

Together they joined the rest of the group.

They drunk, laughed, danced, and sung.

Logan and Louise slow danced together drunk. Louise started giggling out of nowhere.

"What?" Logan asked her.

"Let's get married," Louise smiled looking up at him.

"What?"

"Let's get married now."

"Louise, you're drunk."

"Logan, I want to get married now, right now, I wanna be Mrs. Bush."

"And you will."

"Good, Mr. Bush."

"It just won't be tonight."

"What… why?"

"We're both drunk and don't you want a wedding?"

"I just want you."

"You're so drunk right now," Logan kissed her.

"I am," she laughed. "I love you Barry." She kissed him back.


	51. 9 to 5

**I do not own Bob's Burgers or its characters.**

 **9 to 5**

Louise slowly woke up with a headache. She was on top of Logan's desk in the office. She was completely hung over.

"Well hello sleeping beauty," Logan said walking up to her with a cup of coffee in his hand, smiling.

"Wha- what time is it?" Louise asked sleepily.

Logan looked at his gold watch before answering.

"Almost midnight," he sat on the edge of the desk next to her.

Louise took Logan's coffee and took a sip. She groaned.

Logan laughed.

"You drunk so much," Logan laughed.

"I feel awful."

"I understand why, you had like six beers."

"Hey, why are we still here? Is the party still going on?"

"The party was over two hours ago, you passed out, so I put you in here."

Louise took another sip.

Logan grabbed his laptop and went to sit down in his chair.

Louise got off the desk, picked up some papers and sat down in one of the black chairs. They were working on Penzon work. Logan checking emails and sending checks to partners. Louise doing paper work.

They worked quietly for 45 minutes, until Logan finished up his work and started looking at Louise as she worked. Her hung over was starting to go away and her headache was disappearing. He got up and walked up behind her.

"What'ca doing?" Louise asked still not looking up from the papers.

"Nothing," Logan answered. He put his hands on her shoulder and rubbed them slowly. Logan kissed her ear as he gave the massage.

"Logan stop," she said pushing him away.

"Come on, we're alone."

"And at the office, working."

Logan kissed her cheek and she jumped up, hitting her hand on the desk.

Logan started laughing and Louise pushed him, making him fall on his butt.

"Oh you're going to get it," Logan said.

Louise ran out the room, laughing. Logan quickly got up and ran after her. He chased her all around the office, in the cubicles, the bathrooms. They were having fun. Louise laughing and screaming and Logan chasing.

Louise ran back into his office, hoping in his chair making it spin. Logan finally caught up and ran in, grabbing her.

Louise laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck, smiling.

"Got ya," Logan said smiling.

"What'ca gonna do to me?"

"Can I do anything?"

"Anything," Louise smiling.

"Really?"

"Hurry up before I change my mind."

Logan threw her on his desk and unzipped his pants with Louise taking care of his belt.

A few minutes and they were making out naked on his desk. Logan, leaving tiny kisses on her neck making Louise moan his name. He slowly put himself inside her and she bit her lip holding back her moans.

Logan thrusted and thrusted, until he hit her g-spot making her scream at the top of her lungs. It was two a.m. and no one was there, so her scream wouldn't be heard.

After that it only took Logan a few seconds to come. He laid down on the desk next to her, all sweaty. Logan kissed her left shoulder. Soon it went quiet and the only noise was panting. "Don't get use to this," Louise said.


	52. Leave Work at Work

**I do not own Bob's Burgers or its characters.**

 **Leave work at work**

Louise was filing papers in Logan's office, putting them into his black filing cabinets.

Logan was on the phone with an investor at his desk as she worked.

She filed for ten minutes, listening to Logan speak on the phone, until it became quiet.

Logan stood up from his desk and walked up behind Louise. She felt his breath on her and quickly, holding two white full folders in her hands, turned around.

"What?" Louise asked.

Logan tried to wrap him arm around her waist, but Louise jumped back hitting one of the metal cabinets.

"No! We're at work," Louise snapped.

"We did it the other day," he smirked.

"That was a one-time thing. You're the one who made those dumb work rules, told me to be a good girl. Well guess what, good girls don't break the rules."

"Be the bad girl I know."

"Sorry can't do that, I want to keep my job. Speaking of that I should get back to it." She started to turn around, but Logan grabbed her arm pulling her back to him.

"One kiss?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Fine! Just one," she got on her tippy toes and gave him a sweet big kiss. " There," she pulled back smiling.

"Thank you."

"Now, let me work."

He let her go and she turned back to the cabinets.

Logan kissed her right cheek, then went back to his desk.

They both worked silently, until Scotty came in and walked up to Logan.

"Hey," he sat down in one of the two black chairs.

"What's up?" Logan asked sitting up.

"Where do you wanna go for lunch?" Scotty asked.

Logan pointed to Louise, who was still filing, not even looking at them. It took a few extra seconds to get what Logan signaled.

"Oh…" Scotty said realizing.

Louise turned to them.

"Guys, I don't care where you eat your lunch. You don't have to go to my dad's," Louise said walking up to them sitting in the other black chair. "I don't care."

"Ok, I want pizza," Scotty smiled.

"Order some," Logan told him.

"Ok, oh they have this new burger pizza- it" Scotty looked over at Louise and quickly shut up, not finishing his sentence. "Damn it," he whispered.

Logan laughed.

"Guess I have to be careful what I say around you," Scotty nervously smiled.

"Not really, it's not that serious."

"Yeah not like I see or say something gross."

Louise and Scotty laughed.

"You've seen as much of me physically possible," Louise laughed.

"Yeah, next step is walking in on you guys at the office, but you'd guys never do that stuff at work," he smiled.

Louise stopped laughing after he said that.

"Right?" he noticed the change of body language in the room.

Neither Louise nor Logan answered.

"Oh." They did. Scotty wasn't completely stupid, he was smart enough to realize the reason they didn't agree is because it was true. Scotty jumped up from his chair. "I'll go order that pizza." Scotty rushed out.

The second the door slammed, Louise started laughing.

"Get back to work," Logan told her right before getting back on his laptop.

Louise laughed her way back to the cabinets.

XxXx

There was a knock on the office door.

"I'm coming in, please have all your clothes on 1..2..3," Scotty said coming in with his right hand covering his eyes and some papers in his other hand.

Louise walked to Logan's desk, sat on the edge counter or it and started making moan sounds.

Logan stood up and elbowed her.

"Stop!" he whispered.

She laughed.

"Scotty, we're both fully dressed," Logan told him.

Scotty moved his hand slowly from his eyes and opened his eyes.

"Here's the contracts from Pyric," Scotty handed them to him.

Pyric was another company.

"Thanks," Logan took them.

"Ok bye," Scotty rushed out.

"We're not doing anything!" Logan called out, but the door was already closed.

"Well nothing we can do, he's gone," Louise smiled.

"I'm going to go talk to him."

"Ok, hurry up, so we can fuck," Louise smirked.

"Shut up," Logan smiled as he walked out.

Louise got off the desk and sat in Logan's chair.

"It's happening," she said to herself, smiling.


	53. Office Christmas Party

**Office Christmas Party**

"Hey Rob, what's with all the new decorations around the office?" Louise asked walking up to him in the break room. He was y the coffee machine, drinking his coffee that had too much cream in it.

Rob set down his mug that said I'm only here for the money on it, on the counter before speaking.

"They're decorating for tonight's Christmas party."

"What?"

"Logan really didn't tell you about it? Wow, guess he doesn't want you there."

"Shut up."

"Ugh, that dumbass Christmas party," Jacob groaned walking in, grabbing an apple off the counter. He joined them. "This is the worst time of the year."

"How? It's Christmas," Louise asked.

"Logan throws the worst office Christmas parties, they're so fucking lame. Its old jazz music, nasty food that Mavis, the oldest woman here, makes, and strict ass rules," Jacob said.

"Oh wow."

"Yeah, he keeps the party as clean as possible, you can only show 10% of skin," Rob added.

"That's awful."

"I'm wearing my ugly Christmas sweater," Rob said.

"Well, I'm not allowed to go, so I don't have to worry about that crap."

"What?! Oh switch me places," Jacob begged.

"Louise, you have to go I need someone to talk to, don't leave me with boring Bonnie or annoying Adele," Rob said.

"You said Logan doesn't want me there."

"When do you ever listen to him?"

Louise laughed.

"Never. Ok I have an idea."

"Is it bad?"

"What do you think?"

"I think we're going to prison, I'll call my lawyer."

"That's a good idea," she smirked.

"I'm going to get so drunk that I'll miss the party," Jacob said, then walked off.

"I have to prepare," Louise said then left too.

XxXx

"Louise, I'm going out," Logan said walked out his walking closet in a nice black suit.

"Where?" Louise asked sitting on the bed on her phone, playing games.

"Out."

"Logan, I know about the party."

Logan nervously laughed.

"What?"

"Rob told me."

"Damnit," he said under his breath.

"Why didn't you tell me? Don't want me there?"

"I do, it's just no one there likes you…"

"Well as an employee, I'm going so they can suck it.

"You don't have to. You don't know everyone and-"she cut him.

"I'm going, now let me get dress."

Logan sighed.

Louise rushed in the closet, which was both of theirs and randomly grabbed a dress. It was a long red silk dress. She quickly got dressed, took her ears off and brushed her hair down. She did everything she needed to in 15 minutes.

Logan waited on the bed.

She came back ready to go.

"Let's go… together," she smiled.

"Fine."

XxXx

They walked in together hand and hand. There was green, red, and white lights, a giant decorated Christmas tree, fake Santa, a lot of alcohol, paper snowflakes, and more. The office did look beautiful.

Logan introduced Louise to some people and then went to talk to Scotty and Francine, leaving Louise to go to the bathroom.

As she walked in the empty ladies room, her dress got stuck in the door and ripped off her.

"Fuck!" she whispered. Her dress was destroyed and worst she heard a voice in the room. "Hello?"

Suddenly a stall opened.

It was a drunk Jacob kissing Marian, a heavy set single mother employee, she's just very unattractive, but Jacob was totally kissing her.

"Jacob!" Louise said surprised.

They stopped their making out and looked at her.

"Come on baby, let's go to your place, get some privacy," Jacob drunkenly said.

They got off the toilet and walked past her without another word.

'Yep, he's drunk,' Louise thought.

After they left, Louise rushed to the door, locked it and pulled out her phone. Instead of calling Logan she called the one person who could save her now, Rob.

"Hey bathroom now!" Louise said when he answered, then hung up.

It took two minutes until Louise heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"It's Rob," she heard

Louise unlocked the door and opened it.

He came and gasped the second he saw her.

"I know!" she complained.

"What happened?"

"That damn door!" she yelled.

"Ok ok calm down."

"What am I going to do?!"

"Let me think!"

Rob quickly took of his suit jacket and handed it to her.

"What am I going to do with this?" Louise asked freaking out.

"You wear this as an outfit, so I can get you out of here."

Louise put it on and buttoned it up. It was big enough that it looked like a gown, covering up her spots.

"Ok let's go," Rob grabbed her arm and pulled her out.

There was a line of women waiting for the bathroom. They gasped at what Louise was wearing.

"It's a long story," she quickly said to them, as Rob pulled her.

A woman in the line named Pearl rushed pass them, pushing Louise into a light reindeer and them boom! Domino effect. The reindeer fell against another then a light Santa, then the Santa hit the large Christmas tree.

"Fuck!" Rob said helping Louise up and watched the tree swing back and forth.

"Oh no," Louise said.

The tree was going to fall and then it did hitting eight people. Vivian, Stewart, Rhett, Orison, Ned, Morris, Ronnie, and Zach.

The band on the stage was still singing 'Santa's coming.'

Louise stopped thinking and ran on the stage, regretting it the second she did it. She took one of the guys' microphone.

"What the fuck is she doing?" Both Logan and Rob said to themselves.

"Hi everyone, Christmas woo! I'm Louise, if you don't know, Logan's fiancé. The tree was a big mistake. I hope everyone's okay." Louise said. "Oh this well I wore a dress, but things happen and now I'm in this."

The group was still singing 'This Christmas.'

Louise started singing along, but messing up and danced wildly.

This was clearly the most embarrassing thing she ever did.

"She can't do this alone," Rob said to himself and ran up on the stage and joined her. They were doing the disco.

"What are you doing?" Louise whispered to Rob.

"Being a best friend," he whispered back.

"I'm so getting dumped after this."

"Yeah."

"Fuck!"

They kept embarrassing themselves.

"Hey!" A tall handsome man in a sexy Santa costume on a white motorcycle drove through the crowd and on the stage.

"Who is that?" Rob whispered.

"My plan," she answered.

The guy jumped off the bike and walked up to Louise and Rob.

He leaned in and kissed Louise on the lips.

Louise pushed him away.

"Anyone order sexy Santa?" he yelled.

"Yeah, you dead," Rob whispered.

Sexy Santa ripped off his tight shirt and showed his six pack.

There was the employees' kids there so… now they're sacred.

Sexy Santa started sexy dancing.

Louise didn't even want to find Logan's eyes.

"You like?"

He ripped off his booty shorts and showed his tight white underwear. Now grinding.

Rob busted out laughing.

"It was nice knowing you," he said to Louise.

"I'm dead."

"Watch this!" Sexy Santa cheered. He ran back to his motorcycle and started it. It quickly drove straight for the window, luckily he few off before it drove through the glass window.

Everyone gasped as the glass flew everywhere and the motorcycle fell.

Sexy Santa quickly ran out dropping his lighter. The fall of the lighter made it light, and set fire to the Christmas tree.

"Camp fire," someone cheered.

Gabriel, Raymond, and Scotty ran to get the fire extinguisher and put the fire out before it could spread.

"That's your fiancé?" An old rich man named Sylvester Willis asked Logan.

He nod.

"Well you got a diamond, she's one of a kind. My wife, Roxy, she's a little younger she burned our last mansion." The crazy ones are the most beautiful."

Logan smirked.

XxXx

After the crazy party mess, and people started leaving, Logan walked up the stage to Louise and Rob.

"I should go," Rob said trying to leave, but Louise pulled him back.

"Stay!" she hissed.

"Rob leave," Logan said with his hands in his pockets.

Rob quickly ran off.

"Louise, can we talk?" he asked.

"No, I have stuff to do so…" she tried to walk off, but Logan grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his office. " I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hire a stripper, ok I did, but I regretted it," she plead.

Once they were in his office, she shut the door. He didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Logan, I know you're pissed, probably dumping me. I lov-"he cut her off with a passionate kiss.

"I'm not mad," he smiled.

"I love you, that's what I was going to say, but you cut me off."

"Just kiss me."

"That I can do," she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms around her waist.

XxXx

Jacob slowly woke up with a headache. He was in someone else's bed and house.

"Hi honey," Marian smiled with her two year old son in her arms.

Jacob's eyes widen.

'Fuck!' he thought.

XxXx

 **Merry Christmas**


	54. A Tattooed Christmas

**A Tattooed Christmas**

"Teddy, hurry up and eat, we're closing early," Bob told Teddy with Linda standing next to him.

They were in the restaurant watching Teddy eat a cheese burger.

"What's the rush?" Teddy asked.

"Louise and Logan are staying here for a week for Christmas, it's so exciting!" Linda cheered.

"Ok, that's nice." Teddy put his money on the counter. "Bye guys!" he waved leaving.

They closed up the restaurant then went up the apartment.

"What time did Louise say they were coming?" Bob asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Around 7 tonight," Linda answered.

Tina and Gene were already there, sitting on the old family couch watching a Christmas movie, while eating popcorn.

"Where's Courtney?" Linda asked Gene as they walked in the living room.

"She's spending Christmas with her parents this year."

"Gene, move I wanna sit down," Bob told him.

Gene sat on the floor and Bob took his spot.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Linda cheered and went to the door.

She opened the door and it was Louise and Logan in pjs that Logan forced her to wear.

"My baby!" Linda cheered, hugging Louise.

"Hi, mom," Louise tried to push Linda off.

After the forced hug, they walked in the apartment.

"Hi dad," Louise said they walked in the living room.

"Louise," Bob greeted.

"Ok, now that everyone's here, we should say our goodnights, because it's getting late," Linda said.

"Okay goodnight guys," Louise said pulling on Logan's arm, who was holding their one grey suitcase, towards her room.

"Wow wo, slow down there, Logan's staying in Gene's room with Gene," Bob quickly stopped them.

"What?!" Louise groaned.

"You heard me!"

"Dad, really?!"

"Louise, I'm serious!"

"Night," Logan kissed her cheek and walked towards Gene's room.

"Thank you, Logan!" Bob said still staring at his upset daughter.

"That's so unfair, we're engaged dad!"

She lifted up her ring finger.

"I don't care! It's not happening in my house!"

"You let Jimmy Jr. and Tina stay in the same room!"

The sound of her ex-husband made Tina jump.

"Because I could trust Tina!"

"Why can't you trust me?!"

"Because you're you!"

"Ugh, this is so unfair!" Louise yelled going into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Okay roomie, let's show you our room," Gene said getting up and walked in his room with Logan behind him.

"Thanks a lot Bobby, now Louise is mad, again!" Linda snapped going into her room.

"When isn't she mad?!" Bob followed her.

"Ok, night family," Tina said quietly.

"You're the reason she ran away to him in the first place!" Linda yelled.

"Oh, I'm the reason! You're the one that made her mad!"

"Well, you're making it worse!"

"Am I? I'm being a parent!"

"She's eighteen Bob!"

"And she acts nine!"

"So now you want to parent!"

"What is that supposed to mean?! Do you really want those together in a room?!"

"You act like they have crazy amounts of sex!"

"Linda!"

"Bob, she's been with him for what? 3 or 4 months? You know my parents didn't separate us!"

"That's different!"

"How? Two couples of young adults who just want to be in the same room!"

"Linda, that's my baby girl!"

"Aww Bobby…"

"I know she's an adult but it seems like on second she's my baby and the next she's living with her old enemy, new boyfriend, Logan!"

"Aww…"

"I'm not changing my mind, Lin, as long as she's in this house, those two have to stay five feet away from each other! Now goodnight," Bob got in the bed.

"Ok, but be nice!" Linda then got in.

"I guess I'll sleep on the floor," Logan said sitting down on the floor next to Gene, who was jump on his bed.

"Okay whatever, oh by the way, I fart in my sleep."

Logan laughed.

"Who doesn't?" Logan smiled.

"Damn, we're like brothers!"

"We are brothers!"

"Woo!"

"Goodnight brother."

"Night bro!"

Gene laid down turning off his bedside lamp.

'That must be one tough bed', Logan thought.

Gene weighed more than 230.

'So this is going well…' he thought lying down on the carpet closing his eyes.

"I can't believe my jerk dad!" Louise said to herself lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "You know what if he wants a war, he's got one," She gave her evil laugh.

"Is everything okay, Louise?" Tina opened her door.

"Get out T!" she hissed.

"Ok, night, love you," she closed the door.

"Love you too t!" she called out.

'It's revenge time' Louise thought.

XxXx

"Hey Louise, can you help out with the restaurant?" Bob asked as he, Logan, Gene, and Tina ate breakfast.

"Sure," Logan agreed eating his eggs.

Louise walked in the dining room/ kitchen.

"Hello family," she said plainly.

"Hey," Gene said eating his food.

"Hi, Louise," Logan greeted.

"Hi Logan."

"Louise, we're going to open the restaurant, you coming?" Bob asked getting up from the table, putting his pate and Tina's in the sink.

Logan put his away too.

"Fine, I'll go change," Louise rolled her eyes and went into her room.

While she gone, the family, including Logan, went down to the restaurant already dress.

It was ten minutes until Louise came down wearing a short small spaghetti strap that stopped at her belly button with white jeans and black chucks and a long tan sweater with her hair down with her ears still on top.

"Ok Louise, you help me in the kitchen," Bob said through the little window.

She walked in the back and Bob was on the grill and Logan was cutting pickles next to him.

"Louise, cut the tomatoes!" Bob demanded.

She walked pass Bob, grabbing a cutting knife then walked up to Logan.

The whole time, Louise cut whatever Bob told her to and flirt with Logan.

Bob was too busy cooking to notice his daughter playing around with Logan.

"Dad, we need more lettuce," Louise told him.

"And pickles," Logan added.

"Ok, go get some," Bob responded.

Louise and Logan walked to the basement.

'Pretty time for some revenge,' Louise thought as they walked down the stairs.

They went into the walk in and Louise closed the door behind them.

"What are doing?" Logan asked as he picked up some lettuce.

Louise jumped on him making him drop the lettuce on the floor.

She kissed him all over his face.

"Louise!" Logan pushed her off. "Are you crazy? You're parents are right above us!"

"I don't care!"

"Well, I do!"

"Come on, five minutes."

"We don't even have one!"

"Since we can't stay in the same bed, we can do things in other places."

Louise kissed him roughly, taking off her sweater.

Logan unzipped his pants.

"Two minutes," Logan whispered in between kisses.

They had quiet side to side sex, trying to lower their moans.

"Logan!" Louise moaned.

"Shhh!" he snapped kissing her neck.

"Bob, where is the pickles on the man's burgers?" Linda asked through the window.

"I need the pickles, I sent Louise and Logan to get them."

"Well, hurry up!"

"Bob walked to the top of the stairs.

"Louise, hurry up with the pickles and lettuce!" Bob called out.

Louise jumped at that sound. She quickly pulled her shirt down back to normal and since she wasn't wearing a bra it worked. She put on her pants.

Logan was coming with his back against the wall.

"Logan! Get dress!" she hissed.

She fixed herself.

"Dad! We're looking!" she called back.

"Hurry up!"

"Louise!" Logan moaned quietly.

She helped Logan get dressed and they rushed upstairs with the things.

"Here," Louise handed the lettuce to Bob.

"Thanks, now back to work!"

No one found out what they did in the walk-in, they got back to working and flirting.

When the work day was over, the family went upstairs.

Each day, for three days, Louise and Logan found a different spot to screw. In the walk-in, under the stairs, and in the alley. Then, finally they almost got caught by Linda, when she was taking out the trash to the alley, so Logan made them stop.

After that, Louise started sending nudes to Logan from her room.

Logan, soon realized that Louise was only sex crazy to defy her father.

Logan knocked on her door.

"Who is it?"

"Louise, its Logan."

"Come in."

Logan walked in.

"Hi cutie," Louise said flirting.

"What is this?" Logan showed her a nude from his phone.

"A picture…"

"Louise, I need you to stop."

"Stop what?"

"Sending these pictures! I can't have these on my phone and I know you only using me to make your dad pissed!"

"Fine! I just wanted to show you how much I love you, but if you hate my body, then fine!"

"Louise, you know I love you and your body, I just don't want to be used in your war!"

"Fine, I'll stop 'using' you, but I'm not quitting!"

"Okay, thank you, and if you want to keep sending nudes, I'll be okay with that…"

"Really Logan? You know, I think I'm good."

"Can't blame a guy for trying," Logan laughed.

Louise kissed his cheek.

"I love you," Logan smiled.

"You're okay," she joked. "Love you too."

"Well I should go before your dad thinks we're doing something." Logan kissed her then left the room.

XxXx

(Christmas Eve)

"Louise! What are you doing?!" Linda asked on the couch, when Louise came out her room in an oversize black tee and underwear. "I thought you were going to shower."

"I need my stuff, which is in Logan's suitcase!" she gave Bob the stink eye. She went into Gene's room a dug through her shared suitcase. "You know this would be easier if Logan was staying with me," she yelled.

"Nott happening!" Bob yelled back.

"Damnit!" Louise said under her breath.

Louise was too busy fighting her father, she forgot the upcoming holiday and everything else around her, like gifts…

XxXx

Tina, Gene, and Logan went gift shopping at the mall.

Tina got Linda new wine glasses and Bob a new apron. Gene put his name on Tina's gift.

Logan got most of his gifts before he came to the Belcher house, but she couldn't think of what to get Louise.

"Hey Tina, I need advice, what should I get Louise?" Logan asked.

"Umm…" Tina started.

They walked pass a tattoo parlor and Logan got an idea.

"Hello," Tina said on the phone with Louise.

"Hey T, where are you guys?" Louise asked sitting in her room.

"We're at the mall, buying gifts for Christmas."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You were asleep when we left and Logan didn't want to wake you up, what's wrong?"

"I didn't get anyone anything!"

"What?!"

"I know! What did you get mom and dad?"

"Wine glasses and an apron."

"Ok, put my name on that."

"Oh."

"And for you and Gene, I'll just find something from your rooms and wrap it."

"Okay… what about Logan?"

"Logan?! Damnit! Just pick something there, okay?"

"Okay, what does he like?"

"I don't know, boy stuff."

"Like?"

"Umm…"

"How do you not know what your fiancé likes?"

"I don't know Tina!"

"Well, what do I get him?"

"Just buy something sexy for me for him."

"Oh ok."

"Thanks bye," Louise hung up.

"How does it look?" Logan asked Gene, sitting in the tattoo parlor seat.

"It's awesome! Louise will love it!"

"I'm going to get her something else."

"What?"

"Maybe a necklace or earrings." Logan shrugged.

"Oh fancy."

"What did you get your girlfriends?"

"I wrote her a love song."

They walked out the parlor.

"Called it silent love two," Gene told him.

"Cool."

They finished shopping then went back home.

When they got there, Louise and Linda were making Christmas cookies and Bob was cooking Christmas dinner.

Louise pulled Tina to the side.

"Did you get the gift?" Louise whispered back.

"Okay, good."

She walked over to Logan who was in the living room sitting on the couch with Gene.

"Hi sweetie," Louise lean over and kissed Logan's cheek.

Logan jumped.

"Hey," he got up. "I'm tired, Gotta fart, bye," Logan ran into Gen's room/

"What's wrong with him?" Louise asked Gene.

"I don't know, gosh, what is this an interrogation? I didn't do anything!" Gene ran into his room too.

'Weirdos' Louise thought as she sat on the couch and changed the tv channel.

XxXx

(Christmas Day)

"Everyone wake up!" Gene yelled running up and down the hallway.

Everyone slowly walked out their rooms in their pjs.

It was Christmas morning and Gene was acting like a child, excited about Christmas presents.

They all walked into the living room to the Christmas tree that Linda, Bob and Tina decorated, right after Thanksgiving.

All their presents were under there, wrapped in colorful Christmas papers.

Gene opened his gifts first. Linda gave him a joke book called 'Jokes for Kings to Hear: How to tell pee in your pants jokes.' Bob got him a keyboard key chain. Logan got him a fart making machine. Tina gave him a pair of rock star glasses with matching blonde wig. Louise took his mega-phone and wrapped it.

Next was Linda. Bob gave her the gift of brand new tires for the car.

"Oh, thanks," Linda sighed.

"Hey dad, cool it with the romance," Louise laughed.

Tina gave her wine glasses gifts and that was from all three Belcher kids. Logan got her a pair of diamond earrings.

Then it was Tina. Louise gave her own glasses.

"Thanks, I need these," Tina told her.

Linda and Bob gave her a poster of a horse. Gene gave her zombie make-up. Logan gave her romance books and a gold bracelet.

Then Logan. Linda and Bob got him a Christmas sweater. Tina, a new skateboard and a friend fiction story of him. Gene, his own fart keyboard. Louise saved her gift for later.

Next was Bob. Linda gave him romance coupons. The kids an apron. And Logan got him a spice kit.

And finally Louise. Bob got her some Hawk & Chick movies, so they could watch them together. Linda gave her a poster of pictures of her and Louise as best friends. Gene drew her a picture of Kuchi Kopi. Tina got her set of cool knifes. And then Logan…

Logan handed her her gift smiling, it was a small black box.

"What is it?" Louise asked.

"Open it," he told her.

"I can't wait let me!" Gene yelled, he tried to take it.

"Move Gene!" Louise pushed him, then opened it.

It was a beautiful diamond locket shaped like a heart.

'Oh' was all Louise said with a fake smile.

"Do you like it?" Logan asked excited.

"Yeah," she lied.

"Open the heart."

She did.

There was a picture of Logan on one side and Louise on the other.

"Thanks," she sighed.

Logan was too happy to notice she wasn't.

He finally noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, guess I'm tired or whatever."

"Well, I got you something else."

"Yay," she sighed rolling her eyes.

Logan rolled up his right blue pj sleeve.

When it was all the way up, it showed his tattoo.

It was a tattoo of Louise's name in cursive with pink bunny ears on top of it.

The second Louise saw it, her face lite up.

"Oh my gosh! You got a tattoo?!" She smiled.

"Yeah, isn't it cool?"

"Yes, that's the sweetest thing anyone has done for me, did it hurt?"

"A lot."

"How is that romantic?" Bob asked.

"It's a tattoo with her name on it and tattoo are for forever," Tina answered.

"It's better than tires!" Gene yelled.

Louise kissed Logan.

"I love it!" she cheered hugging him.

"Aww young love!" Linda smiled.

"Best gift ever!" Louise kissed him again.

"So this is better than the locket?" Logan asked grabbing the locket.

"Yes!"

"Oh… I can't really return it…"

"I still want it Logan, help me put it on."

He put it around her neck.

"I'm hungry!" Gene complained.

"Ok, let's eat some pancakes," Linda said.

Tina, Bob, Linda, and Gene went in the kitchen/dining room.

Louise pulled Logan into her room, closing the door behind them.

There was a white paper shopping bag on her bed.

"Is this my gift?" Logan asked her.

"Open it!"

He did.

He pulled out the black lacey sexy lingerie from the bag.

"Merry Christmas!" she smiled.

Logan made a weird sound.

"What?" Louise asked confused. "Don't you like it? It's for me to wear, but for you to like."

"I don't know…" Logan started. "Maybe you should try it on…" Logan smirked.

Louise laughed.

"Ok," she kissed him, grabbing the lingerie.

"Merry Christmas to me,"


	55. Speed Speed Dating Tina Machine

**I haven't updated since last year so here you guys go. LOL. Thanks Matthew.**

 **Speed Speed Dating Tina Machine**

"Hey, Barry. I'm going out with Tina and my mom," Louise walked up to Logan, who was on the couch drinking a beer watching tv. She was wearing a short grey lace dress and matching flats.

"Oh, you guys taking Tina out?" he asked still focus on the tv.

"Yeah, taking her to this speed dating thing at the Great Grand Hotel," Louise said sitting down on the couch next to him.

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know, whenever. Let me see the tattoo again," Louise smiled.

"Logan lifted up his sleeve. She asked to see it everyday since he showed her on Christmas.

"You really do love this thing," Logan laughed.

"It's amazing, I just love it. I've always wanted a tattoo."

"You should get one with my name." Logan kissed her neck.

"Maybe I will, I was thinking a skull or something."

"Just get the damn tattoo."

"Ok, fine, but I'm still getting the skull."

There was a knock on the door.

"That's them, now bye. And if you're still up when I get back-" she got on her knees in front of him tugging on his pants zipper smirking.

There was another knock.

"Ok bye, Barry." Louise stood up and kissed Logan's cheek. " I'm coming!" Louise called out walking to the door. She opened it and walked out to her sister and mother.

"Hey T," Louise smiled.

Tina gave a wave as response.

"Come on girls, let's go set this sad lonely tiny Tina," Linda sung. "So she can forget about you know who."

They walked to the red car. Louise getting in the passenger seat with Linda driving and Tina in the back.

Tina sadly sighed.

"Aww tina don't be sad, forget that dumbass piece of shit I won't say his name, but Jim to the my the second. Just because his father is hot as crazy and wow wet dreams from him doesn't mean his awful dick son can dump my beautiful good princess Tina," Linda snapped.

"Wait! What?!" Louise and Tina asked shocked.

"Huh?"

"Did you say wet dreams?!" Louise asked.

"No, met creams," Linda lied.

"What is met creams?" Tina asked.

"Tina," she smiled. " Shut the fuck up. Sit your ass back and put on the seat beat and shut the fricking fuck up."

Tina was submissive.

Louise bust out laughing.

Linda slammed on the brakes.

Louise flew up and hit her head on the board.

"Fuck!" Louise yelled.

"Watch it Missy, I can say those words, because I am old, but still looking good"

"Mom! ! hit my fucking head!" Louise yelled.

"Should have wore your seatbelt, now we're here so let's go," Linda said then got out.

Tina followed.

Louise yelled in the car for two minutes then came out calm.

"You okay, Louise?" Tina asked.

"Tina, shut the- please stop talking before I- Tina please stop everything you're doing."

"Oh," Tina sighed.

They all walked into the fancy hotel with red carpets and red and gold wallpaper.

"Hello," a tall blonde man with a mustache in a nice black suit looking in his late 40's, greeted.

"Hi we're here to set this one up with a prince," Linda pointed to Tina.

"Oh okay, well welcome. The speed dating is down the hall in the large party room. Have fun," he smiled.

"Thank you."

They walked down the hallway and in the room.

There was tables with two chairs at each and a crowd of people around a stage. A red haired woman in a light blue t-shirt that was clearly too small for her and tight blue jeans on the stage sitting on a stool.

"Hey all you single peeps! What up?!" She cheered.

Linda started quietly laughing.

"What?" Tina asked confused.

"It's just this place needs me, Linda Belcher to lead this speed dating party."

"Oh," Tina said.

"Mom, don't. Remember the last speed date, you got arrested!" Louise told her.

"Louise, that was the past, now have fun girls." Linda rushed off.

"Well, I'm going drinking before mom gets arrested."

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Tina asked worried.

"I'm going to see how many guys try and buy me a drink."

"What? Isn't that cheating?"

" No T, I would never cheat on Logan, I'm just letting guys buy me drinks," Louise said then wandered off leaving Tina shaking in her shoes.

"Okay Tina Ruth Belcher, you can do this," Tina said to herself and slowly started walking to a table with a blank paper name tag, writing her name on it and put it on her brown long sweater dress. She quietly waited for someone to seat across from her.

A tall muscular man in a tight black suit walked up to her and sat in the seat.

"Hi I'm-" she started, but he cut her off.

"I'll stop you right there, I'm the love of your life, name's Jimmy. Jimmy Preston the second, the first died it's whatever though. I miss you daddy! Anyways, my peeps to peeps call me Jimmy Jr. I'm here cuz my bitch babe dumped me for porking some bitch."

'Well bad start,' Tina thought.

"Well this was fun-" he cut her off again.

"Gonna get fun when you with me," he smirked.

"But and don't take this personal, Next!" she yelled the last part

Jimmy Jr. got up and walked to the table and someone replaced him.

Each worse than the last, which was very very hard. 'Next' was the only word Tina said. She yelled that more than seven times.

Tina sadly sighed.

"Next!" that was number eight.

"Next, dudu that's lame," Jacob complained drinking his beer on the couch next to Logan.

Jacob, Logan, Scotty, Rob, Gabriel, and Zack were drinking in his living room on the couch and floor trying to find a movie to watch.

Logan was bored so he called them to come over.

"What we gonna watch then?" Scotty asked sitting on the carpet laying against the couch.

"I have an idea. It's a movie called Suzie, it's about this love story of a blind woman who faces many problems, but betters her life from the experience," Gabriel said.

"So a chick flick?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, basically."

"And you ain't gay?"

"No jackass just like I like vigna and to get vigna and not buy it like you I watch movies like tis."

He turned it on, starting it.

Everyone except Jacob laughed at the burn.

"Oh, I know this movie, Francine made me watch this and after we did it I got some vigna!" Scotty laughed.

"Let's just watch the damn girly movie," Jacob sighed.

"Ok ok, he's had enough," Logan smiled.

"Just so you know I don't buy vigna, you jackass!" Jacob barked.

"But you do get in a new one every night," Scotty laughed.

"Where yo vigna at?" Jacob asked Logan.

"And you wonder why you can't keep one. She's not my vigna, she's my fiance. And Louise which is her name is out at some speed date helping her sister, Tina, find a man."

"Really? Fran's helping out at a speed date tonight," Scotty said.

"Wow, that's awesome."

"Yeah, she's the sweetest girl ever. Oh, Louise is nice too."

"Ha! Don't lie, Louise is probably going to get arrested tonight, whatever." Logan sipped his beer.

"Wait what?"

"Louise is someone I'd call a devil, but that's why I love her."

Scotty laughed.

"She's crazy," he smiled.

Louise walked to the bar as the song ' Yo Excuse Me Miss' By: Chris Brown played as couples danced, Six guys already asked her out not even noticing her right that was the shiniest thing she was wearing. Louise had three drinks and wasn't planning on stopping. The song soon ended and Louise heard someone call her name.

"Louise Belcher?" Francine asked walking up to her. " Oh my goodness it is you."

'Ugh her,' Louise thought.

"Francine, hey girl," She fake smiled.

"Well, it's so nice to see you, Louise, in clothes this time," she giggled. "Barely," she muttered but quiet enough.

"Bitch!" Louise whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing, what are you doing here?"

"I'm volunteering here tonight, and you?"

"Helping my sister find a man."

"Oh that's something. You're not here trying to find you one?"

"Excuse me?"

"So you let random men buy you drinks knowing you're getting married to my boyfriend's best friend?" she gave a judgemental look.

"Last time I checked, getting a free drink from a nice gentle man isn't illegal."

"Still, I'm just saying."

"I'll be right back."

"Ok, I'll just be here not using men."

Louise quickly rushed off cursing as she left. Louise went to Tina's Table and pushed the guy out the chair.

"Louise!" Tina said shocked.

"Your time's up, now fuck off," Louise snapped at the gentleman on the floor and sat in his seat.

"Louise, why did you do that?!" Tina asked.

"He's too skinny anyways! Tina I am about to go to jail."

"What?! What did you do?!"

"Not did, but will. I'm going to kill that bitch Francine!"

"Oh Fran, Scotty's girlfriend, why? She's so nice."

"She's so not Tina. She is shady and a bitch who thinks she's better than me!"

"Why would you think that?"

"She's all nice and says thank you, please, sorry. She's all sweet to Logan, like what the fuck and she's like oh Louise you ruined that Christmas party-"

"But you did," Tina interrupted.

"Not the point. Tina, she's always mentioning my active sex life."

"Louise, who do you like?"

"Not the point!"

"Louise, just calm down and try to make nice."

"If you hear the cops then yeah I killed the bitch." Louise got up and walked off.

"I bet they love each other," Scotty smiled.

"Yeah, we love each other, why wouldn't our girlfriends love each other?" Logan asked.

"Just let me help you!" Linda hissed at the lady on the stage, trying to take her microphone.

"Who are you?" The lady yelled.

"Linda fricking Blecher!"

"I don't know you!"

"Well, now you do!"

"Get off the stage!"

"No! I want to help!"

"We don't need help! Now take a hint!"

"You should take a hint too. You're clearly not twelve so change out those ugly baby clothes, you're not a size two so stop making everyone sick!"

The lady and everyone around them gasped.

"Get out! Security!" she yelled.

Two male security guards rushed on the stage, grabbed Linda, carrying her out.

"Nooo!" the guys cried at the tv with wet tissues in their hands.

"Why is her recently reconnected mother dying?!" Jacob cried.

"And Suzie doesn't know what's happening!" Zack cried.

"Cameron don't it's a hurricane in there!" Rob called out wiping his tears.

"Suzie, don't trust Rosella, she's a full on bitch!" Gabriel cried.

"Now we understand women," Logan smiled with tears in his eyes.

"Maybe I should give up," Tina sighed.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" Someone asked.

Tina looked up at the face and was shocked.

"Zeke!"

He smiled.

"It's- seat please," Tina said nervously.

Zeke laughed and sat.

"What are you doing here?" Tina whispered.

"Same as you, trying to find someone."

"You're single?"

Zeke laughed.

"Yeah, and you are too?"

"I divorced Jimmy Jr., my ex Jimmy Jr. not the one here."

"Yeah, isn't that weird," he smiled.

"It is. You know you are the only one here I've had a normal conversation with."

"You too, there are some weirdos here."

They both laughed.

Tina put her hands on the table and Zeke moved his toward her's, making then touch. Tina smiled at him. Zke doing the same.

"Will you-" They both started at the same time.

They laughed.

"You go," Tina told him.

"Okay, will you go out with me?"

"I was going to ask you that."

"Really? Wow girl!"

"Sure Zeke, oh my gosh, I'm going on a date with Zeke."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Good, I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" he asked confused.

"Nothing forget that, so when?"

"How's next friday at seven?"

"It's a date."

"Great, I'm going on a date with Tina Belcher, I knew I'd get her."

"Don't ruin this."

"Ok, I'll go get us some drinks."

"Water please."

"Ok water comin' up," Zeke said then got up and walked to the bar.

"I'm back," Louise said walking up to Francine at the bar.

"Oh you are."

"So still at the bar? Thought you were helping out."

"I am, I helped so much that they don't need me," she giggled.

"Oh that's nice," she fake smiled.

"I thought you'd be helping since you mouth is always open."

"At least I can please a man," Louise muttered crossing her arms.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Ok, well while you're standing here waiting for a new boyfriend, I'm helping lonely people find love," Francine smiled then left.

"I fucking hate that bitch!" Louise hissed.

"Who?" a man in a tan suit next to her asked.

"The girl I was just talking to,"

"Oh, Francine, she's great."

"Everyone says that!"

"I'm so glad the program helps people like her."

"Wait! What program?"

"Oh, the clean street program."

"What's that?"

" It's a program that helps hookers, strippers, drug addicts, and other sad people… Hard to believe Francine was a hooker."

"What?!"

"Francine was a hooker," he repeated.

"Francine was a hooker?!"


	56. 2017, Best Year Yet, Not!

_**Ok so I'm a little drunk with this sooooo. Hahaha .I'm typing this for New Year. 2017! Enjoy yalls.**_

 **2017, Best Year Yet, Not!**

Louise was freaking out about the secret of Francine's history. Whenever there was a secret that didn't include her, she couldn't keep it. This secret she had to tell, she needed to tell. She'll tell anyone who will listen, random strangers if it come to that. But this wasn't a normal I cheated on you secret, this was a woman's dark past secret.

'This is killing me!' Louise yelled in her head.

"Louise, you okay? You been real quiet," Logan asked.

Him, Louise, Francine, Scotty, Gabriel, Jacob, and Rob were in the living room watching the New Year's ball drop party on tv. Louise was laying her feet on Logan's lap.

Louise stared at Francine, who was sitting next to Scotty in a pink sweater dress and black leggings.

"Louise?"

"Huh?" she was tuning out.

"You okay?"

"Oh, I need to shut up."

"Where the hell did my girlfriend go?"

Louise gave an awkward smile.

"I love you," she said sweetly.

"Rob!" Logan called out.

"Mm yes?" Rob smirked.

"What the hell you do to her?"

"Hey! Nothing!"

"Oh honey bear, he did nothing."

"Honey bear?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Louise, had too much last night?" Francine smiled.

"Oh hahahahahahhaha," Louise giggled. "You're so fucking funny."

Logan quickly jumped up and grabbed Louise, pulling her to the side.

"Hi future husband," Louise smiled.

"What is wrong? Are you sick?"

"I have a secret."

"What is it?"

"I have a secret that can hurt someone in this room."

"What?"

"Gift time!" Rob called out.

"Gotta go," Louise rushed back to the couch, sitting next to Rob.

Logan quickly followed next to her.

"Tell me why we do secret Santa on New Year's Eve," Francine smiled.

"Because we're too fucking lazy to do it on Christmas," Jacob answered then drunk his beer.

Logan grabbed Louise's hand, putting it in his.

"Okay guys we got five minutes until New Year, so let's open these as fast as possible," Scotty said.

All the gifts were on the coffee table waiting to be open.

Jacob grabbed a red wrapped gift and handed it to Louise.

"I was your secret Santa."

"You got twelve seconds to open and say thank you," Rob told her. "1...2...3... Go!"

Louise quickly ripped of the wallpaper and opened the long box.

"Oh," Louise gave no good emotion. "There lightsabers."

"I know how much you like star wars," Jacob said then took another drink of his beer.

"I didn't even know that."

"She clearly doesn't like it," Gabriel said as he watched the tv not paying attention.

"My parents always taught me to be thankful no matter what," Francine smiled.

'Sure they did bitch,' Louise thought.

"Logan told me that you like star wars," Jacob smirked.

"I have never once said she liked star wars," Logan said leaning back on the couch.

"Jacob, thank you for giving me shit i do not need nor want but it was the thought that counts. Sadly it won't top the gift Logan gave me." Louise lifted up his sleeve.

"How is ruining his body a good gift to you?" Francine asked.

"Because it's my name, tattoos are forever, it's a sign of our love," Louise sternly answered.

"But does it really show love? It's just a name."

"It's my name!"

"Well, your name ruined his pure and clean body."

"Oh, his body is just fine. And he sure as hell wasn't pure!" Louise yelled.

"Well yeah tell all my business," Logan sighed.

"Your name made it worse!" Francine hissed.

"It's just a tattoo!"

"That ruined his body!"

"Why do you even care?!"

"I'm just saying!"

"Well stop saying!"

"How about we stop this, Scotty open mine," Gabriel handed Scotty a present.

"Rob?" Louise asked.

"Yes?" he smirked.

"Sword fight!" Louise cheered throwing Rob the blue one.

Rob jumped up.

"Let's go bunny!"

Louise jumped up and they started their lightsaber fight.

"I told you I know what women like," Jacob smirked.

As the two played everyone else opened their late gifts.

Louise accidently bumped into Scotty.

"Oh oops," Louise said then went back to playing.

"Aren't you going to say sorry?!" Francine asked.

"I said oops."

"Oops isn't sorry, not even close!"

"You know I don't even care about it," Scotty shrugged.

"No Scott, it wasn't ok of her to do that!"

"I s there a problem?"

"Yeah there is," Francine stood up in front of her.

"Uh oh," Logan and Scotty said.

Louise started laughing.

"What's funny?"

"You actually wanna do this?" Louise asked still laughing. "Rob hold the saber." She threw it. "Let's go!"

Rob quickly grabbed Louise.

"Let me go!"

"Calm down sweet princess!"

"A princess?! Really?! She is not. Let me ask you something. Why are you such a child?!"

"Excuse me?!"

"You act freaking 5, and you look like one. Those ears, what's with them?!"

Everyone gasped.

"Rob!" Louise yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Letting go!" Rob quickly released her.

As soon as Louise was free, Logan grabbed Louise.

"Umm Scotty get Fran!" Logan yelled.

Scotty jumped up.

"Scott, don't touch me!"

"Ok cool," Scotty said then sat back down.

"Logan if you don't let me go!" Louise yelled.

"Louise you need to calm down."

"I well if you let me go!"

"Logan, you can let her," Francine told him.

"You sure?"

She nod.

Logan slowly let Louise go and she pushed him away.

"My ears have nothing to do with you," Louise said as calmly as possible.

"You act like a child and everyone else is ok with that."

"My ears have nothing to do with you," she repeated.

"Why do you wear them? You're an adult."

"Logan!"

"Leave him out of this!"

"I am about to hurt someone and I need him to stop me, because I am so close to doing it!"

"Are you threatening me?!"

"You bet your ass I am!"

"Guys we have less than a minute. We're about to start the countdown!" Gabriel called out

"Look, save yourself a war you can't win and leave me alone," Louise hissed and sat down back on the couch next Gabriel.

"I am not afraid of you!"

"..2.1!" Everyone counted down.

"Happy new year!" They all cheered.

Louise was so upset that nothing was off the table.

"Francine's a hooker!" Louise yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I'm gay!" Gabriel yelled.

"I knew it!" Jacob yelled.

"What?!" everyone else yelled.

"I know so hard to believe," Jacob rolled his eyes. "Guess I'm not the only one who fucked a prostitute. Oh and I may have banged Marian from work."

"What?!" Logan yelled.

"Oh my gosh!" Francine cried out.

"What the fuck just happened!" Rob yelled.

"Is this true?" Scotty asked Francine.

"Scott, I-I was I- I," Francine cried.

"Can't talk can you? I told you not to fuck with!" Louise laughed.

"I stopped Scott! I-I'm so sorry I didn't tell you I just- it's a dark past I've been running from all my life. I was 15 and dumb and- and," she started crying.

"Oh shut up!" Louise smirked.

"Louise, stop talking, stop talking," Rob told her.

"And she said I was thot wow," Louise laughed.

Rob covered her mouth.

"Fran, you're not one anymore?" Scotty asked.

"I stopped. Jared helped stop and I turned my life around. I'm different," she cried.

"I love you, I don't care about your past. If you knew mine gosh."

"Huh?" she smiled. "What past?"

"Can we just kiss?"

"Yeah," she kissed him.

Rob let her go.

"Logan?" Louise smiled.

"Happy new year guys," Logan sighed. "Wow Louise, just don't talk to me." Logan sadly walked to his room.

"What? What did I do?" Louise asked confused.

"Happy new year!" Jacob cheered.


	57. Shower Sorry

_**I know I know sooooo late whatever.**_

 **Shower Sorry**

After all the New Year drama and everyone left, Louise walked into her room. She heard the shower, so Logan was in there. Louise changed into one of Logan's white t-shirts and nothing else. Louise was trying out not sleeping underwear and was enjoying it. She laid down on the bed and turned on the tv. She watched the news for five minutes and quickly got bored. She jumped out of bed and walked to the bathroom door.

It was locked.

She pulled a bobby pin out her hair and picked the lock. Louise quickly snuck in the bathroom, very very slowly closed the door. The water was loud enough to block the noise of Louise's footsteps. She pushed the black and grey shower curtain and stepped in behind Logan, wrapping her arms around Logan's waist, making him jump up out her arms.

"Hey," Louise smiled.

"Louise, what the hell are doing in here?" Logan crossed his arms.

"Are you mad?"

"Yes! I thought I made that clear!" He snapped.

"Because I told them about Francine?! I had to!"

"What reason could you possibly have for that?! Do you realize you could have ruin their relationship?!"

"But I didn't! Scotty needed to know!"

"Not from you!"

"We all know she wasn't going to tell him on her own!"

"Louise, you shouldn't have done that!" Logan lowered his voice.

"Scotty needed to know!" Louise yelled.

"That's not the real reason you exposed her!"

"So I don't like her, that's not the point! Logan, if I was a hooker wouldn't you want to know?!"

"Yes, but from you! Not someone else! What you did was wrong and you need to know that!"

This could go on forever, but Louise wasn't in the mood for a dumb fight like this, so it's easier to just agree and move on.

"Okay," Louise wiped the water off her face. "I shouldn't have told, I'm sorry."

"Don't lie to me!" Logan snapped.

"I'm serious, I'm sorry Logan."

"Louise Belcher, sorry?" Logan lighten up and smirked.

"Yes, you're the only one who gets to hear that word from me."

Logan sighed.

"I'll tell Fran you're sorry."

"Please don't be mad at me," Louise smiled.

"Kind of hard when you're in a wet shirt," Logan laughed.

Louise kissed his lips, wrapping her arms around his next with Logan putting his hands on her butt.

"Wanna celebrate the new year?" Louise smirked.

"Happy new year to me."


	58. The End Guys

Hello my fellow readers and Louigan shippers. I'd Give Everything for this has been my longest fanfiction so far and my favorite. Original I was only doing 11 chapters stopping at Penzon, but I loved this story sooo much that I was going to continue it and I must say it was very fun. I had a vision that these two would be together! And well it makes sense that they would! Bob's Burgers is one of my shows and I just learned about Fanfiction in the past summer, and now that I know I can't stop! Its everyday gotta read, gotta write! I love it!

It was really amazing writing and sharing this story with everyone. I would do a lot more with this story, I actually had many more chapters planned, but sadly I must stop this. I may be a little evil, but my goodness not telling you the ending would be a devil. So let me explain the things I see for the two love birds.

As I end this the two little fight is over and really it was over nothing. The two have a beautiful wedding, steamy honeymoon, and when they come back for the kinky vacation- Gene and Courtney elope in no other place but Las Vegas, Gayle and Mr. Frond adopt an adorable Chinese baby named Olive, Tammy doesn't marry Jimmy Jr., she backs out at the last minute because she realizes how annoying he is, so they are now co-parenting their son, Elvis Jay Pesto, named after Tammy's grandfather's nickname. Tina goes through a love triangle (I really wanted to write this one but never found time) with Zeke and Josh, who she reconnected with on her date with Zeke, but in the end she picks … ZEKE!, after getting advice from Louise about why she would never be able to love Rudy, talking about that Louise is well I guess people call them a Rabble- Rouser ( Someone who loves conflict) and Rudy is a submissive, she needs a man who she can fight with and they'll fight back, luckily Logan has that trait. Rudy is just a well the opposite of a Rabble- Rouser, he will do whatever he can to stay out of conflict, and so in a fight with Louise, he will just agree with her and try to move, which isn't something that attracts Louise. Not saying that the two won't be cute, but looks are only ⅓ of a relationship, the other ⅔ is the other's personality, common interests, and other important factors. And really I think the only reason why Louigan isn't a complete ship is because the age difference, which is just 7 years, but I understand, the two were introduced at not so good ages. Logan being a 16 year old boy where he changing in millions of ways and Louise at 9, where she is still a young child, but you know she's very mature for her age, not all nine year olds know how to rob a train. I have a nine year old niece and well she doesn't know how to get under the skin of a 16 year old. But if the two met at different ages it would be less weird, really once out high school for Louise no one will actually give a fuck so yeah. I've heard of way bigger age gaps.

Anyways gosh off topic, kind of, Tina picks Zeke (Woo!) and he gets hired as an employee at Bob's Burgers. Tom and Cynthia are still dealing with each other, Tom's basically dead inside. Linda gets a puppy named Christian (a chubby little Labrador retriever, chocolate lab), to fill her heart of having a baby again. Logan learns that Louise likes it fifty shades (Know what I mean, meaning rough fun). Also with the update on the two, Logan buys an 8.2 million dollar mansion that I really wish to describe, gosh I just would love to. I see a breathtaking home in my head. Scotty and Francine are still dating (even though Louise hates her! But for real who does Louise like?) Jacob marries Marion and gets to be a stepdad to her 5 kids (I wrote the chapter but idk typing it is sooooo much work! I'm so fucking lazy, lol. You know I may type it, but if I do it's posted before this so ignore this if I did it, wait! Let me look in the future to see…. Idk if I did, because I can't see the future people, sorry, there's like a 30% chance I will, but I'm already sick of this sentence! Ughhh) ok done gosh, anyways! Sorry again for that! Umm. What else? Gene and Courtney have a band or did I already say that. Ah whatever. Louise starts her famous career as a singer, but it's not really important to her so you know with an idea she sings. With time her sexual charge gets higher and they have a lot (I mean a lot!) of unprotected sex and I know what you're thinking ….. BABIES BABIES! Well yes and no. … my meaning? They have kids….. 12 years in the future. Louise is 30 and Logan 37. I know late-ish. Normally couples have kids in their mid-twenties, but my story, right? I was actually going to put the kids in this story, Louise having them at 18, but that's teen mom and I don't need that in this, plus I feel a way about kids, where I feel that they ruin everything! I know I'm a kid, well teen, but actually mature for my age sooo you know, plus I've been told many many times I have an old soul which I believe, still kids ruin shit! All kinds of shit! So they have them later in life.

Kids? Yes, twins, boy and girl. Sabrina Lynn Bush, the daughter who was born 1 minute before her brother, Sidney Theodore Bush (Yes, named after Teddy, well not the Sidney name but Theodore part). Sabrina who is very similar to Louise,(Before I say traits, I want you to know I actually used my knowledge on Genetics to decide, I didn't just say black hair because Louise has it and then blue eyes because Logan has it, because sometimes that doesn't happen like that) Has brown hair, mixed together ( Plus I use a what will my baby look like game, it was fun) Tan skin, brown eyes, will grow to be short, small size, and personality traits are acts just like Louise, which is very scary! And as a result she loves her father more than her mother. Sidney has as well light brown hair, blue eyes, light skin, will grow to be tall like his father, average size, and personality is nothing like either parents, he loves his mommy so dearly, quiet (Like I said nothing like his parents) nerdy, and thinks like his father, a businessman. Louise, as a mother decides that she wants her kids to live a life similar to her, so they don't go to a rich private school, but Wagstaff! Where Mr. Frond will sadly have to deal with another Louise. Sabrina finds her Ginger as a baby as a Mommy and Me class, Avery Kristena (say like Kris-te-ana) King, a sweet African- American girl who is the daughter of Beverly Ann King and Elijah King the 2nd. Her father as a doctor, well known to Tom and her mother as a successful Lawyer. The only reason for Avery to go to Wagstaff is because of Sabrina going and that the kids would get special education that private schools get and some public schools don't (Sad truth about the differences).

Anyways, I have a problem of going off topic, working on it! Ok Like I think I thought I said, maybe in the near future I would write a fanfiction about the Bushs with the kids, and maybe it's still just an idea. Oh and guess who's back…. MILLE! I was really excited for this news. Mille isn't out of prison, but she somehow (she started dating a guy who visited his mother in the jail and he falls for her and she convinces him to adopt a child for her) gets a daughter who is passing down the family tradition, messing with Louise… but now it's Sabrina. The girl's name? Well…. Mila, she's basically Millie, but somehow crazier. Gene gets diabetes (So sad). And someone must DIE! Jk Bob doesn't die until the twins are 15, wow 82… that guy can stick with it, and he' still working his dream. (You go Bob!). Rob comes out as Asexual! (Good for him). Tina and Zeke don't have any kids anytime soon so, let's not go down that road with them. I guess I'm just filling in the blanks now. Speaking of blanks, I feel I didn't explain Logan's job. Ok so he's the creator and CEO of Penzon, a billion dollar company that basically uses technology and makes apps and well in the company they create devices and come up with useful apps on those devices and trade with other companies. (I don't know a lot about Businesses, clearly). Ok so understand? I just felt that I didn't explain that in the story.

Ok so maybe this was all…. I think so. Any questions? Just ask.

Now to the reason for all of this… why Louise ran away in the first place… remember? The only reason for why she reconnected with Logan? First chapter? Yeah I know very long time ago, but anyways. Louise ran away ( Here it comes), because Bob tells her that he may not pass the restaurant to her after she yells at a costumer, but in her defense that customer was a gross jackass and she was standing up for herself, why wouldn't she yell at him? And that is why this all started. She got pissed at her father's decision and that the fact that he didn't listen to her side, so you know what she does? Like any teen in anger, she runs away , but this time no drugs or sad futures of a run away and she marries a billionaire, wow now this sounds so fictional, but still maybe it could happen…. Yeah not very likely, Louise should write a book about her life… Yeah! Lol!

(Try not to cry) I will really miss this story, I loved the comments guys and seeing that someone favorited this and just because I'm done writing doesn't mean that they have to stop. I look back at my first few chapters and wow sooooo many grammar mistakes, so writing has really help me grow as a writer so thank you for that. I actually read some chapters and I was like oh my gosh I said that! And that's the fun thing about writing is that you can look back and be like what the fuck? Or maybe... Wow, worded soo well! I hope that this story will be enjoyed by many more.

And more importantly LOUIGAN FOREVER, we must unite!

Wow I wrote this story for sooo long I started this like in the beginning of the school year or something and wow, months go by. For real.

I really hope that there will be more Louigan stories out there! Let you mind breath guys, write with your eyes closed, I love that!

" _Anyone with a pen and paper can be a writer, but a person with a vision can be an artist" - Harmony_

(I made that when I first started this story)

Well what else can I say…? I don't say goodbye when it isn't time, I'll say I'll see you around.

I Have one more thing, think I would leave without this? I have some news. My mind, no other like it, sometimes it's good , but sadly when it's time to sleep it won't shut the hell up and let me rest. I have just a thought, but everyone knows even a small thought can become an action. Louigan fans and friends, I have a story in mind, yeah I can't turn it off. That's just not me.

What is it?

Well another Louigan story….

I haven't got a title for this story, but I'll see it in a dream. (Or if you have a title tell me)

Summary: The Belchers have grown from being the crazy kids they were, Tina is now the queen of Erotic Writers, Gene is in the famous musical duo- New Boys, adding himself and new best friend Choo-Choo with their hit song, All these Problemz. The kids have followed their dreams and are successful, but one. Louise Belcher haven't been as lucky as her siblings, but really she never had a plan, now at 22 she finds herself in a dead in job at Fresh Feed and helping at Bob's Burgers. She's given up on her social life as her friends went to live their lives, her love life as she has bad dating skills, and well her work life sucks! Now stuck in the darkness of life, until she gets the chance to become a Nanny for Logan Bush's five year old daughter Sophie. After quitting her job like a boss, she meets a problem, Logan's ex-wife Beatrice Mae Carter. Who hates her the second she sees her. Logan can't stand his ex and will really do anything to drive her crazy, like bring a woman she hates to her grandmother's funeral. The two are fighting for custody Sophie, who is dealing with a speech disorder because of her parents. Logan and Louise's relationship grows because of this job and Logan feels like he has a complete family again with Louise.

I'm already loving this!

Coming Soon!


End file.
